Roommates
by IvyPoison12
Summary: Brittany fails to graduate, find out what happens when she's left at McKinley and Santana has to move to New York alone. Also, imagine the shock when Santana realises that her new neighbours really aren't that new at all... Kurtana/Pezberry friendship, Brittana with side Faberry
1. Chapter 1: Biology

**So this is a new story idea I had, this chapter is like the introduction**

**Chapter 1: Biology**

"Where's Brittany?" Kurt asks Santana, they're all in glee but Brittany hasn't shown up yet. "Even Mr Schue's here." At that moment Brittany appears in the door, she has her arms folded around herself and she looks like she's about to cry. Brittany makes eye contact with Santana across the room and shakes her head, Santana smiles comfortingly and holds out her arms which Brittany runs into and starts to sob into her shoulder. Santana rubs her back and whispers in her ear as she sobs until finally Artie speaks up

"What happened?"

"I'm so stupid!" Brittany sobs

"Hey" Santana whispers in her ear, both a comfort and a warning. Brittany's not stupid. She knows that, the blonde doesn't.

"I'm never getting out of here!" Brittany sobs again

"Why?" Sugar asks and Santana glares at her

"I can't graduate. That's it now. I failed the course."

"You can still pass" Santana reminds her

"By getting a B+. Tomorrow." Brittany tells her "Its over, I'm never graduating and I'm never getting out of this town! I'm so stupid!" She starts sobbing loudly into Santana's shoulder again

"You wanna leave?" Santana whispers in her ear, Brittany nods and Santana looks at Mr Schue who also nods before leading her sobbing girlfriend out of the classroom

"Where are they going?" Finn asks

"The roof" Quinn tells him

"What?" Mercedes says "The roof?"

"Are they planning to jump?" Sugar asks

"No of course not. That's just the place they go to think." Quinn thinks for a second "Although Brit and I did have to stop Santana from jumping once."

"What?" Finn asks "Why would she do that?"

"You actually" Quinn tells him "You made her do that." Finn has no response

"Should we be worried about Brittany then?" Mr Schue asks

"No, there's no way Santana would ever let her do that. They'd never let each other do that. If we'd been with Santana then she wouldn't have almost jumped"

"I think we should probably check anyway Quinn! Mr Schue tells her "I mean, just to be safe"

"Ugh. Fine, but don't blame me if we walk in on them making out or something"

…

"You'll find a way to pass Britt" Santana says, they're sitting on the school roof, arms wrapped around each other "You're smart enough"

"I love it when you call me smart" Brittany smiles

"You are Smart Britt," Santana tells her "Just not in the way people expect" Brittany nods and leans her head on Santana's shoulder

"Pop it lock it polka dot it," Santana starts, Brittany smiles and joins in "Country-fi and hip-hop it, put your hawk in the sky move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, glide!" They stand up and start doing the dance, laughing while they sing "Zig-zag, cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal, when the drum hits hands on your hips, one foot in one eighty twist and then a, zig-zag, step and slide, lean it left, clap three times, shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll" They fall back onto the floor, laughing, suddenly Brittany sits up straight

"I've got an idea!" She exclaims "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Think of what?"

"Hannah Montana! The bone dance! If I can learn that then I'll have more of a chance"

"That's genius Britt" Santana takes out her phone and goes onto you tube "Found it" She presses play and Brittany gets up and begins to sing and dance

"And now I take it home, with the parietal bone, It might be crazy, but I learn that way, Temporal and frontal too, And now I'm finally through, That makes 206I found a way that clicks, When I milk the cow, On Uncle Earl's farm, I use the ulna bone, that is in my arm MOO YAH!, Everybody knows the bones just had to find a way, Everybody knows what I'm talkin 'bout that's how I'll get an A, My bod has many parts and this is where it starts, Phalanges I have ten, And Metatarsals then, I got some Tarsals tooI'll put 'em in my shoe, The fibula is next, According to my text, Then comes the tibia, That ain't no fibia, And now up to my knee, Yeah, yeah, yeah, That's the patella to me, We're doing the bone dance, You study the answers, Again and again til I get it right, We're doing the bone dance, You dance and you learn it, And we won't mess up this test. We'll get it perfect, WORD!" Halfway through the dance the glee club come up onto the roof. They stay in a place where they can see and hear the girls but the girls can't see them. When the songs over Brittany flops back down next to Santana again

"Let's hope it works as well for you as it did for Hannah or Miley or whatever"

"Oh my god!" Brittany remembers something "Remember when you like thought they were two different people?"

"Oh come on!" Santana protests "I was like eight!"

"So was I and I knew they were the same"

"You're older than me and you actually watched it"

"Two months hardly counts and you watched it with me all the time"

"Fine." Santana gives up "All hail president Brittany" They both laugh

"Yeah they're safe" Quinn whispers, smiling at her friends "Let's go"

"Not so fast Q" Brittany and Santana say at the same time without turning around

"How long did you guys know we were here?" Quinn asks

"You came in halfway through the dance" Brittany tells her

"And you thought we were gonna jump" Santana stares pointedly at Sugar who blushes and looks down

"Are you two like Psychic or something?" Quinn asks

"I read people better than books" Brittany states matter-of-factly

"Bye!" Santana tells the glee club and Quinn rolls her eyes before leading the glee club out

…

"Good luck B" Santana tells her kissing her girlfriend before she goes into the test that will determine her graduation "I'll meet you out here yeah" Brittany nods "Te amo" Santana tells her, giving another kiss for good luck before going to her lesson

…

"How was it?" Santana asks as Brittany walks out of the Biology classroom

"I think it was okay." Brittany says "I knew quite a bit but I don't think I did enough. I'm scared San"

"It's going to be okay Britt" Santana tells her "D'you wanna go to Breadstix tonight? I thought it might help take your mind off things" Brittany nods, slightly happier and links her arm with Santana's on the way to lunch

…

Yet again the glee club are all sitting in the choir room waiting for Brittany. She walks in holding an exam paper in her hand. She walks over to Santana and hands it to her

"I got a B" Brittany whispers

"Brittany that's amazing"

"No it's not! I failed!" Brittany sobs "One mark! That's all I needed! One stupid mark!" Yet again Santana has to take Brittany up to the roof

**...**

**Should I continue with it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Apartment

**Thanks snowdrop1026 and my BFF JonasKlaineWadeyxxx who shall from now on be refered to as 'R' for reviewing**

**C****hapter 2: Apartment**

The summer after graduation had been a great way to mark the end of high school for those who were graduating. The glee club spent almost the whole time together, they went to Disney Land and other big places like that but they also chilled out together. Who knows? This might be the last time they get to spend the summer together. It came to an end to soon though, for Tina, Blaine, Artie, Joe, Rory, Sugar, Puck and Brittany it meant they all had to go back to McKinley. For Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike and Santana it meant moving on to whatever their life had in store for them.

…

Santana unlocks her new apartment; she's staying in a block of flats that are a short distance away from NYU. It's quite a large flat, it has two bedrooms and a main room, and it's decently furnished. She sighs, she shouldn't be doing this alone, it doesn't feel right. She should be with Brittany. But she isn't, Brittany is at McKinley trying to graduate. She'll be here next year. Santana puts her i-pod in the speakers and turns it up full volume while she unpacks, she's halfway through trying to fit all her clothes in the closet when a song comes on that makes her stop. _Landslide_. Singing that song was one of the best moments of her life, looking back on it she'd thought it was the worst but it wasn't. Singing that song made her think, it made her realise that Brittany was the person she wanted to be with. That, all her sleeping around and pretending things were okay were just hurting herself. And Brittany. Santana gave up with the closet and moved onto the bathroom

"…_a landslide will bring you down_" Santana finally lies in the bed, the bed that was meant for both of them, she feels empty by herself. She sighs and eventually falls into a restless sleep.

…

"_Beep. Beep. Beep-_" Santana reaches over and turns the alarm off. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around, then she remembers, she's in her flat, alone. She sits up and puts her I-pod on again whilst she gets ready. _Dance With Somebody_, skip. _Songbird_, skip. _Love You Like A Love Song_, skip. _Landslide_, skip._ If I Can't Have You_, skip. _Me Against The Music_. It's like her I-pods taunting her. She decides to be safe and put her Back To Black album on repeat. She sings along, pretty sure that her new neighbours will eventually complain but well past caring.

"_..the sun goes down, he takes the day, __he takes the day but I'm grown, and in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own, I don't understand, why do I stress A man, when there's so many bigger things at hand, we could a never had it all, we had to hit a wall, so this is inevitable withdrawal, even if I stop wanting you, a perspective pushes true, I'll be some next man's other woman soon, I shouldn't play myself again, I should just be my own best friend-_"

She hears a loud banging on the front door, '_that'll be the neighbors_' she thinks to herself. She checks her reflection in the mirror one last time before going to the front door. Whoever is on the other side is still banging.

"I'm coming!" She calls, frustrated "Jesus" She adds under her breath. The banging stops and she goes to open the door. She flings it open "What?" She asks without bothering to look at who it is, it's not as if she'd recognize them anyway

"Santana?" Santana spins round at the familiar voice

**…**

**Who do you think is at the door? (It's not Kurt by the way)**

**R&Rxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Neighbours

**Thanks snowdrop1026**

**Chapter 3: Neighbours**

_She hears a loud banging on the front door, 'that'll be the neighbors' she thinks to herself. She checks her reflection in the mirror one last time before going to the front door. Whoever is on the other side is still banging._

"_I'm coming!" She calls, frustrated "Jesus" She adds under her breath. The banging stops and she goes to open the door. She flings it open "What?" She asks without bothering to look at who it is, it's not as if she'd recognize them anyway_

"_Santana?" Santana spins round at the familiar voice_

…

"Berry?" Santana raises an eyebrow "Why are you here" Another figure walks up behind her

"Santana?"

"Finn?" A third turns the corner towards her apartment

"Oh hey Santana!"

"Kurt? Okay what the hell is going on here?"

"We live next door" Finn tells her

"What? Why?"

"Because that's where out apartment is" Rachel tells her

"You're living with Finchel?" Santana asks Kurt

"Not my favorite arrangement ever but I didn't want to live alone in the city" He answers "How do you do it?"

"Um I've only been here one night" Santana tells him

"Where you going then?" Finn asks

"Out for breakfast" Santana tells him "No food in the apartment yet"

"Can I tag along?" Kurt asks "We also have no food"

"Which also affects us" Rachel points out to Kurt, referring to her and Finn

"Well can we" Kurt asks, Santana rolls her eyes, secretly happy she isn't completely alone

"Fine"

…

"You cycopaths!" Kurt laughs after Santana finishes telling them a story about the time her and Brittany decided that the lifeguard at the beach was a jerk

"Well that's what Britt's mum said but Britt just asked why people would want to ride bikes on us which got Mrs P. off our case"

"Bikes?" Finn asks, confused

"Cycle path" Santana explains

"Oh…I get it…Kinda…"

"Cycopath, cycle path" Santana says

"Got it."

"So Santana," Kurt asks "How's New York for you so far, I mean, whatever you can tell from one night"

"It's fine." Santana says

"Lonely?" She nods "Well if you ever wanna hang out I'll be next door" Santana smiles and nods again

"I'll be sure to ask porcelain" She smiles

"Hurtful!" Kurt jokes "God Satan, I think I'm gonna cry"

"Awww…." Santana mocks "Poor Lady Lips" She grins

"Damn you Satan."

"To where?" Santana asks "I'm already I hell"

"That was actually a good one" Kurt tells her "Congrats. Can I call you S now?"

"Whatever."

"Awesome."

"As nice as it is to see you Santana, Kurt Finn and I have our day planned out fully and we really have to leave right now."

"You can come" Kurt tells her, silently begging with his eyes

"No thank you Rachel " Santana smiles, mocking Kurt "Have fun" She walks out the coffee shop, smirking at Kurt through the window, Kurt glares at her.

…

In Lima

"Emilia!" Brittany calls through the corridors, the girl in question turns around to face her, she's Latina, small with dark hair and eyes. "You promised you'd join glee club!"

"Is that today?" Emilia asks

"You're coming right?" Brittany asks, she nods "Yay!" Brittany grabs her arm and drags her to the choir room

"I got someone who wants to join!" She calls, the other people in the room turn to face Brittany and Emilia

"I'm Mr Schuster" Mr Schue introduces himself "If you'd like to tell the club a bit about yourself and then you can sing your audition

"Can I sing first?" Emilia asks, Mr Schue nods and Emilia tells the band the song and goes to the center of the room

"My sister always sang me this song when I was sad" She tells them "It would usually make me happy again even though we didn't know what any of the words meant when we were younger" She smiles "Hit it!"

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
**Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**  
**I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine**  
**He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go**

**I'd rather be at home with ray, I ain't got seventy days**  
**Cause there's nothing, There's nothing you can teach me**  
**That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway**  
**I didn't get a lot in class, But I know it don't come in a shot glass**

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
**Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**  
**I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine**  
**He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go**

**The man said 'why do you think you here', I said 'I got no idea**  
**I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby, so I always keep a bottle near'**  
**He said 'I just think you're depressed, Kiss me, yeah baby, and go rest'**

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
**Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**

**I don't ever wanna drink again, I just ooh I just need a friend**  
**I'm not gonna spend ten weeks, have everyone think I'm on the mend**  
**It's not just my pride, It's just 'til these tears have dried**

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**  
**Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**  
**I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine**  
**He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go**

"Your voice is amazing" Tina tells her

"You remind me a lot of someone" Joe tells her

"Same." Artie agrees

"I can't place it" Joe says

"I can." Emilia says "I'm a freshman, new this year. I'm fluent in Spanish as well as English. My name is Emilia. Emilia Lopez"

"As in like, Santana Lopez?" Tina asks

"Yeah, she's my sister actually"

"Winehouse, figures" Artie says

"I didn't tell you I was her sister first cause I figured you might expect me to be as good as her," Emilia explains "I wanted you to hear me first"

"Well you're really good" Joe tells her

"Thanks"

"How is it you pronounce your name again?" Rory asks

"E-mill-ee-a" Emilia tells him "Like Amelia"

"Welcome to the club Emilia!" Mr Schue tells her "This is great guys! Now we have nine people! Only three more till we qualify for regionals"

"Why do I feel like we've come round full circle?" Artie asks

**...**

**Review please? Also, anything you want to see happen to either Brittany or Santana? No cheating though... or anything like that... Im sticking to Brittana.**


	4. Chapter 4: Please

**Thanks OTHangels, Karabearr32 and JonasKlaineWadeyxxx (:o)3xxx)**

**Chapter 4: Please**

That evening Santana is in her flat watching Bridesmaids, she's just at the bit where they get kicked off the plane when she hears a knock at the door. She pauses the movie and opens it only to be almost knocked over by Kurt running into her flat

"Come in." Santana says sarcastically, Kurt seemingly ignores her and starts ranting

"I can't live with them! I mean, they say love is blind but this is just ridiculous! Every little thing! He agrees with everything!"

"Calm down!" Santana yells over the rant and Kurt stops "What's going on?"

"I just can't live there any longer!"

"It's only been like one night. What did they do already?"

"Everything! Rachel just has all these stupid rules about food and alcohol and everything and Finn just hangs off every word she says! And I love Broadway as much as the next guy but I can't cope with her constant singing!"

"Yeah that would probably get annoying"

"They were making out on the friggin couch when I got back today! The couch!"

"Lemme guess, living with another couple makes you miss Blaine even more." Kurt nods "I get it, I already miss Britt like hell, I can't imagine having to watch David and Goliath be couple-y all day."

"I feel selfish aswell"

"Why?"

"Because I never even thought about how you might be feeling." Kurt admits "I mean, you've known Brittany how long?"

"Since Kindergarten"

"I'm assuming you were always in the same school?" Santana nods "I just didn't even think that you'd be feeling worse than I do. I mean, I only met Blaine just over a year ago and I miss him like hell. You and Brittany, it's just, you must miss her so much"

"Even if we weren't dating I'd still miss her" Santana tells him "Even if we were both straight. It would still be hell without her here"

"Let me move in with you." Kurt tells her, Santana opens her mouth to say something but he interrupts her before she can "I'm lonely, your lonely, it's perfect. I mean, we're both gay so there's no chance we'd stray with each other"

"I wouldn't cheat on Britt"

"I know you wouldn't do that, I'm just arguing my case here" Kurt tells her "I can cook?" He tries

"So can I"

"Wait you cook?"

"_Yes_, your point is?" Santana raises an eyebrow

"You just don't seem like the type" Kurt tells her, he tries again "I'll pay half the rent?"

"Well the rent is annoying" Santana considers. Well, pretends too, she's been hoping for Kurt or, hell, even Rachel or Finn to ask to move in with her.

"Please let me!" Kurt begs

"You know what Prancy Smurf," She says "I think I'll let you move in with me"

"Yes!"

"On one condition." Santana tells him

"What?"

"No singing Broadway. I mean seriously, I may be forced to kill you."

"Deal" Kurt tells her "But can we have exceptions if I'm rehearsing please?"

"Fine" Santana thinks for a second "Also if Britt comes over you may wanna take a day trip and if Britt _and_ the pretty pony came over then we have priority"

"God, TMI" Santana smirks at him

"Go get your bags then" She tells him. Kurt squeals and hugs her, she awkwardly hugs back with one arm.

…

Emilia almost immediately fits in with the New Directions. She pretty quickly finds a firm friend in Sugar and the others are all welcoming. She doesn't even know why she was scared in the first place. Even if they didn't like her at first Brittany would of turned their opinions around, Emilia grew up with Brittany as much of a sister as Santana. About a week after she joins she's sitting in between Sugar and Rory (Sugar broke up with him once she found out he wasn't transferring and is now dating Artie), they are the only three in the choir room except for Tina who is on her phone, probably texting Mike. That's when Brittany walks in; she has her arms wrapped around herself again and she looks sad. Before Emilia can do anything Tina puts her phone down and pats the seat next to her which makes Brittany smile slightly before sitting down.

"You okay?" Tina asks her

"I'm fine" Brittany tells her

"You can talk to me you know" Tina says, Brittany looks across the room at Sugar, Rory and Emilia to check they're not listening before starting, it's not that she's afraid or anything, it's just that right now she'd prefer to just talk to Tina

"It's just that I've never been to school without Santana before. I mean, there was this one time her family went on holiday and she missed like two weeks but that was the longest we've ever been apart and now, it's just thinking about the fact that I'm not even a quarter of the way through the year yet and it already hurts so bad, I just, I dunno."

"Santana helped you with your classes as well didn't she?" Brittany nods

"My mum actually started to pay her to tutor me even though she was doing it already" Brittany tells her "The teachers at this school don't get me. They either make me feel stupid by talking down at me or they confuse me by going too fast. No one knows the middle except Santana"

"Maybe I could try finding the middle?" Tina asks

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks "Do you want to tutor me?" Tina nods "Are you sure? I can be annoyingly stupid sometimes"

"Don't call yourself stupid Britt" Tina tells her "What would Santana say if she heard that?"

"She'd tell me that I was smart in ways people don't understand and that if people call me stupid then they're the ones who are stupid so when I call myself stupid its actually me being stupid for calling myself it when I'm smart"

"I'm lost" Tina admits

"Basically it means that me calling myself stupid is the only thing that could make me stupid" Tina nods, sort of getting it

"When do you want me to come over?" Tina asks

"Well I have dance on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, motor cross on Sundays and I'll mostly spend Saturday on the phone with Santana or maybe seeing her so…Tuesdays or Thursdays after school?"

"Thursday's managed to become 'Family Day' in my house so Tuesdays would be better"

"Tuesdays then." Brittany confirms, Mr Schue comes in and starts talking about…well something. Brittany tuned out once she heard him say 'Adult Contempry'.

**...**

**Do people want me to write more about Lima because the next to chapters will be skipped forward to the first days of collage for Kurt and then Santana but after that I dont really know... I'm just going with it so suggestions are welcome :o)**


	5. Chapter 5: NYADA

**Thanks Pippa and Creedog VanDrey**

**Chapter 5: NYADA**

Kurt has been living with Santana for a week now. Probably the most memorable thing that happened was the morning after he first moved in

_Kurt climbs out of bed and takes a second to adjust to his surroundings. He's in Santana's apartment. He can hear the sounds of a coffee machine coming from the kitchen, the smell reaches his nose and he can't resist. He walks out of his room without even checking his hair, he'll sort it out later and besides, shell see his morning hair eventually. Even if Santana will probably have hair and makeup on for the sake of vanity. Or not. He walks into the kitchen and almost faints at the sight of Santana, she's wearing short-shorts and a baggy t-shirt, her hair is completely messed up and her face is completely void of makeup. She turns around and sees him staring_

"_You don't look such a treat yourself Porcelain" She says taking in his messed up hair and clothing. She expected his PJ's to be fancy but they're literally just boxer shorts and a T-shirt. Normal, but weird on Kurt._

"_Touche" He says as she passes him a coffee. They unceremoniously clink the glasses together_

"_Bacon?" She asks, moving towards the stove_

"_Satan cooks?" She raises an eyebrow and he laughs nervously, she smiles at him and turns around, reaching for the bacon. Kurt looks at her. He's definitely gay but he cant help but admire Santana, I mean, if she looks good with bed hair and PJ's then it's pretty obvious how stunning she is_

"_You know Hummel, If I didn't know any better I'd say you were staring at my ass" Santana says, without turning around, he chuckles and she shoves a bacon sandwich in front of him before taking the seat opposite._

They're sitting in a similar position this morning, eating bacon and drinking coffee that is . They're both fully dressed and made up, ready to start collage.

"You loking forward to NYADA?" Santana asks him

"Yeah" Kurt tells her "What about you? I mean, you're the only one going, you won't actually know anyone"

"I'll probably meet people" They sit in silence for a bit before Santana cant stand it anymore "You're boring a hole in my head, stop staring at me and ask whatever question you have"

"I was just wondering how you were going to come out of the closet again?" Kurt asks before quickly adding "Unless you didn't want to of course"

"No" Santana shakes her head firmly "There's no way I'm going back into Narnia. I swear to god I almost overthrew the White Witch last time"

"So are you going to make an announcement?"

"No, I'm just not going to hide it." She tells him "If someone asks I'll say yes and if a guy asks me out I'll tell him I have a girlfriend. Although it would be nice if I could meet the biggest gossip I school and tell her to save me the trouble"

"Yeah that would be nice but this is real life"

"Mmmm" Santana hums in agreement, drinking the rest of her coffee

…

Kurt walks through the front doors of NYADA smiling, he made it!

"Kurt!" He rolls his eyes and turns around to see Rachel "I've been here for the last hour, do you want me to show you around?" She babbles on for a while before a voice comes through the loudspeaker telling the new students to come to the auditorium. Rachel grabs Kurt's hand and drags him off. _'Of course she knows where it is'_ he thinks. Rachel drags him into the auditorium and they see that they are almost the first ones here. The only others are three girls who are sat on the stage, close together in a small circle. One has long, mousy brown hair and appears to be a lot shorter than the other two, the others have darker brown hair, one's is long and the others is just below the shoulder and bordering on black. That girl spots them first and alerts the others who get up and walk over to them, the one with the lighter hair is really short, maybe even smaller than Rachel.

"I'm Rachel" The short one tells them and Kurt raises an eyebrow "People call me May though"

"I'm Kurt and this is also Rachel" Kurt says, gesturing to Rachel

"I'm Lola" The girl with the darkest hair tells them

"I'm Pippa" The final girl introduces herself

"You're gay" Lola tells Kurt "I can tell"

"Is there a problem with that?" Kurt asks defensively, the girls exchange looks before bursting out laughing "What's so funny"

"Maybe we should introduce you to our sexualities as well" Rachel 'May' tells them "Lola here is like _so _gay. I am bisexual. Pippa is straight." Kurt raises his eyebrow

"I know" Lola tells him "Weird right?"

"Did you two date?" Kurt asks Lola, gesturing to her and May

"No!" Lola quickly tells him "That would be gross she's like my sister!"

"We met in Kindergarten" Pippa tells him

"God get this thought out of my head" Lola moans, her head buried in May's shoulder

"Sorry" Kurt chuckles "Its just my roommate Santana is dating her best friend-since-birth or whatever who's bi so I was seeing how ironic this could get"

"Aren't you rooming with her?" May asks, gesturing to Rachel

"Well I was rooming with her and her boyfriend but I got annoyed by their couplyness so I moved in with Santana who just so happened to be next door."

"Are you single then?" Pippa asks

"No, my boyfriend, Blaine, is doing his senior year now and Santana's girlfriend, Brittany, failed to graduate. I mean, she's a dancer so it doesn't matter that much but Dullard say they'll give her a scholarship if she graduates so…"

"Are you guys dating anyone?" Rachel asks

"I am" Pippa says "My guy Harrys in his second year at Harvard"

"And my boyfriend Nick's singing at Julliard" May tells them

"And I'm depressingly single" Lola concludes

"Lola!" An over enthusiastic voice calls "I didn't know you were coming here"

"I could say the same" Lola says, a lot less enthusiastic as the owner of the voice, a girl with a mousy brown bob walks over

"Who's that?" Kurt whispers to May

"Jenny Brooks" May tells him "Lola and her dated for a while, it was a pretty messy break up." another girl with two boys walk up and join them

"Lea!" Pippa says enthusiastically and rushes to hug the small blonde girl who hugs her back

"Who are they?" Lola asks Lea

"Guys this is my boyfriend Sam" She gestures to one of the guys, he has almost black hair, darker than Lola's even "And his friend Ben" The other guys tall and blonde

"These are Rachel and Kurt" May tells them. By this time the rest of the students had filed in and formed three separate groups naturally. They were the biggest with the other groups being only six and seven. Twenty one students. All majorly talented. _'This should be fun'_ Kurt thinks as Carmen Tibedail walks in and a silence falls over the room.

**...**

**Did I spell Tibedail right?**

**Who's you're favorite OC so far?**

**R&Rxx**


	6. Chapter 6: NYU

**Thankyou tkdprincess96, Creedog VanDrey, dogsrock7699 and TheHungerGamesForever for reviewing (Pippa, R, im offended...lol)**

**Chapter 6: NYU**

Santana walks in through the doors of NYU and smiles. She hopes things'll be different in New York. She wants to be able to bring Brittany here and not have to cope with the comments as they walk past old people or see Brittany's face as mothers pull their young children away.

Her first class is literature studies. She walks into the class room to see that most of her class has sat down already, she sees a piece of paper on one of the seats

"If you sit here you're gay" She reads aloud before smirking and siting down.

"Ha ha you're gay!" One of the guys calls out

"That's right Albert" She tells them "I'm one hundred per cent gay, thank you so much for helping me get that point across but seriously, a note on a chair, how old are you? Twelve?" Santana hears a couple of people chuckle behind her, the guy glares

"So you think you're gay huh?"

"Oh I know I'm gay" She retorts

"I bet you never even kissed a girl"

"Actually I lost my virginity to one before swiftly moving onto a guy in my first gay panic" The guy rolls his eyes and walks back to his seat. Santana smirks, she so won that round.

…

Santana's walking through the hallway, trying to find a way out of this place so she can eat her lunch. Suddenly a girl steps out in front of her

"Santana right?" The girl asks, Santana nods. The girl is about her height with a dark blonde bob "I'm Hannah" Santana raises an eyebrow, she has no idea who this girl is "We have literature studies together" she explains. Santana nods, bracing herself for 'Hannah' to start preaching about the wrongs of being gay, as if it's her choice "I just wanted to say that what you did in there was pretty awesome. Josh is…Josh" She tries and fails to explain it "Anyway I noticed that you don't seem to know anyone so I figured you might like to join me and my friends for lunch"

"What are they like?" Santana asks wearily, she does _not_ want to be stuck with a group of Rachel Berrys

"Well we're all taking music and we're passionate about it but were not like the Broadway geeks who are just obsessive and really annoying" _'That would be Berry'_ Santana thinks

"Cool" She says and Hannah leads her to the courtyard.

There's a group of about seven kids sitting underneath a big oak tree, some are on what appears to be another tree that fell down. One of the girls on the tree has straight brown hair and is carrying a guitar in her lap, she's peering over the shoulder of the girl next to her who is tan with dark, curly hair and appears to be doing something on an i-pad which appears to be quite interesting seen as the girl on the other side of her, tall with a blonde bob is also watching. On the grass nearby there's a leggy girl with very long, dark blonde hair lying down with another girl who has a ginger bob lying over her, they appear to be discussing something, the ginger girl leans down and pecks the blonde on the lips causing them both to giggle before continuing the discussion. Near the girls are two boys who are also on the grass but sat up. One is tall with blonde hair while the other looks average height and is black with scruffy dark hair.

"Hannah" The tan girl says, spotting her first

"Who's she?" The tall girl with the blonde bob asks, gesturing at Santana

"This is Santana" Hannah tells them "Santana this is Lily," the tan girl "Olivia," the brunette with a guitar "Tia," the ginger "Maddy," the girl underneath Tia "Chris," Blonde boy "Mark," Black guy "and Emma." She finishes, gesturing at the tall blonde who's now made her way over to them

"You guys were all in high school together?" Santana asks, they nod

"So what did you do to impress Hannah?" Tia asks, curious, pulling herself and Maddy into sitting position to lean on the log

"You know Josh?" Hannah asks, they nod "Well he put a note on one of the chairs, you know, one of his immature 'if you sit here you're gay' ones."

"I think I see where this is going" Chris says

"Anyway, Santana here saw the perfect opportunity to inform the school of her sexuality"

"That's pretty stylish actually" Tia says "Me and Maddy just made out in the corridors but that works too" Maddy nods in agreement, her face blank

"Madd, its fine" Emma tells her "Santana's cool" Maddy buries her hear into Tia's shoulder, the ginger rubs her back comfortingly

"She doesn't really do strangers that well" Olivia explains "She won't talk except to us and that's only because Tia opened her up" Santana nods in understanding

"Have you re-come-out yet Emma?" Chris asks, Emma shakes her head

"You're gay?" Santana asks

"Yeah, got kicked out for it"

"Sorry."

"Don't be, they were assholes anyway"

"Wow." Mark says dreamily "Four lesbians. Emma, please get it on with Santana and fulfil my dream" Olivia throws something at him "Ow!"

"Not gonna happen" Santana tells him "I've already got a girlfriend"

"Whats her name?" Lily asks

"Brittany" Santana smiles

"This is seriously wired" Chris tells them "I mean, they say one in every ten is gay which means about one in every twenty are lesbian yet we have four sitting right here in our group of nine and we're talking about a fifth"

"Actually Britt's bi." Santana corrects him "But good logic Albert"

"My names Chris…"

"I'm calling you Einstein." She concludes

"Should I be flattered?" He asks

"Yes" She tells him "I have names for everyone" She pulls out her phone "Let me introduce you to my glee club" She gestures to each person as she says her chosen name "Jar Jar Binks, Man Whore, Pastry Bag, Other Asian, Pixie Boy, Trouty Mouth, Wonder Twin, McCripple Pants, Richie Bitch, Asian Horror Movie, Hobbit, Tubbers, Wheezy, my roommate Prancy Smurf and my girlfriend Brittz"

"Creative." Lily comments

"And their real names are…?" Hannah asks, Santana ignores her

"Are you guys all in music then?

"Yeah" Tia tells her "We're a band"

"A band?" Santana asks

"Yeah, I'm bass guitar, Olivia's lead, Maddy and Lily both play keyboard and piano, Emma drums and the guys do all the electronic noises and effects. Hannah plays pretty much everything so we just tell her what we need her to play for the song."

"Who chooses the songs?"

"Maddy's pretty much our director" Hannah tells her "She does amazing arrangements" Tia nods in agreement and kisses her girlfriend on the forehead. Maddy looks up at her and they share a look before Tia turns to Santana"

"You play anything?" She asks

"Guitar and piano" Santana tells her "I prefer to sing though" Maddy smiles

"How well?" Tia asks

"I guess I'm okay…" Santana trails off, unsure of herself

"We'll be the judge of that" Lily tells her

"We've been working on Not Fair by Lily Allen" Hannah tells her, "You know it?" Santana nods "Good."

"Wait, how are you planning on playing anything, as far as I can see you only have guitars"

"Easy" Emma tells her, Lily and Maddy both pull out i-pads and go onto what appears to be a keyboard function. Olivia and Tia pull out guitars and plug them into mini amps, then the boys reach behind them and pull out another set of i-pads which Santana assumes have their sound effects on. Hannah reaches behind the tree trunk and pulls out a rucksack, she reaches her hand in and pulls out a clarinet and a violin

"Okay, that was fast" Santana comments, impressed "What about drums?" She asks Emma

"Well," Emma tells her, walking towards the tree, "one of the best things about this spot that my sister so kindly found us before we came is that there's a hollow inside this tree, and you know what, it's pretty handy." Emma reaches into the whole which is about level with her head and pulls out a snare drum, pretty soon she's assembled a whole drum minus the bass "Not enough space in the tree" she says as she pulls her drumsticks out of her back pocket and sits down behind the drum kit on the log, effectively kicking Olivia onto the floor with Tia and Maddy.

Maddy and Lily harmonise chords while Olivia plays the introduction with Tia backing her up, the boys make some sound effects in it and Hannah plucks at the strings of her violin, she would normally use a cello or something but they wouldn't fit in her backpack.

_Oh he treats me with respect he says he loves me all the time  
He calls me fifteen times a day he likes to make sure that I'm fine  
You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys they're all so dumb and immature_

Emma starts up on her drum kit as her, Lily and Tia harmonize for Santana

_There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed you're just no good it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise its apparent it's all over_

Hannah plays a few notes on the clarinet before going back to plucking on the violin, by this time a small crowd of people have gathered, clapping in time with the music. Chris hands Santana a battery powered microphone that will come out through his i-pad so she can still be heard. Hannah and Olivia also join in in the harmonising for the chorus

_It's not fair and I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care but you never make me scream, you never make me scream  
Oh it's not fair and it's really not okay, It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh you're supposed to care, but all you do is take, yeah all you do is take_

Olivia and Tia strum out the ending bars and the students around them break into applause. Emma smiles and gives Santana a thumbs up, she smiles back. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

…

**Two things;**

**1: Who can connect all the nicknames Santana uses to the person they belong too? Some are harder than others (aka; Trouty Mouth (wonder who?)**

**2: What should I call the band**

**3: What else do you want to see happen**

**Okay so maybe not just two things… Three then. The song was Not Fair by Lily Allen (check it out)**

**Reviewxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Tutor

**Thanks OTHangels, heya93, TheHungerGamesForever, ILOVEJLSILOVEJLSILOVEJLSxx, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx and Pippa3OneDirection and well done to JonasKlaineWadeyxxx and Pippa3OneDirection for attempting and mostly getting right the nickname thing**

**Chapter 7: Tutor**

Santana unlocks the front door of the flat to see that Kurt's already started to cook dinner. She knows better than try and help (last time was a disaster) so she sits down at the table and waits for Kurt to finish. They don't speak until they're both sat down with a plate of Kurt's lasagne in front of them.

"How was it?" Kurt asks

"Good" Santana tells him "I informed them of my sexuality"

"Well done. Mine was kinda obvious, literally, like the first person I spoke to was like 'You're gay. I can tell.'"

"Did she have a problem with it"

"I asked that and her and her friends burst out laughing before telling me she was 'like _so_ gay'"

"So is she in your class?"

"Yeah, her name's Lola and her friends are May and Pippa. They're the next Unholy Trinity"

"How?"

"Lola's a lesbian who has sarcasm and wit and is not afraid to use it but is nice once you get to know her. May's bi and says random things at random times and Pippa's straight and apparently went crazy at one point in high school. Lola and May aren't dating though. That was disappointing."

"Anyone else?"

"Some girl called Jenny who's Lola's ex girlfriend, another girl called Lea who knows Pippa, her boyfriend Sam and his friend Ben" Kurt tells her "What about you"

"Tia, lesbian and in a relationship with a girl called Maddy who doesn't speak and is also lesbian. Also a girl called Emma who's on the same team but single-"

"Are all these people lesbians?"

"No, only them. There's also Olivia and her boyfriend Mark, Hannah and her boyfriend Chris and Lily who's boyfriend's called Marvin, he's two years older and is in Yale"

"Good, I was worried you'd joined some sort of lesbian clan."

"No"

"Any nicknames yet?"

"Chris is Einstein, Mark's Dark 'n' Dangerous and Tia's Ginge."

"Impressive, three out of nine on the first day"

"They all went to high school together, they're in a band"

"Cool"

"Yeah, they asked me to join it"

"And do what?"

"Apparently I'm the lead vocalist"

"What're they called?"

"Exclamation, they're seriously good. I mean really, two pianists, a lead and bass guitarist, a drummer, two sound effect guys and a girl who plays everything and just does whatever fits the song"

"That's pretty impressive"

They finish off their food in silence before settling down to watch Men In Black

…

'_Well, here goes nothing'_ Tina thinks, standing outside the door of the Pierce house _'It's now or never' _she knocks and after a few seconds the door's opened by a tall blonde woman who is clearly Brittany's mum

"Tina right?" She nods "Come in, come in. I'm Amanda, Brittanys upstairs. Just follow the music" Tina thanks her and heads up the stairs. Shure enough, when she gets part way up she starts hearing music

'_You know you're only in it cause it's hot right now, hot right now, turn it up right now. Put your hands in the air if you want it right now. Eh oh eh oh hot right now'_

She opens the door expecting to see Brittany dancing around the room. What she sees is practically the opposite. The blonde girl is sitting on her bed with a sad expression on her face, she's looking at something in her lap. _'Wait a second.'_ Tina thinks _'This is so not Rita Ora singing.' _She listens closely

'_You got the latest place it's on your radar. By the time you show your face, it's over. Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh'_

Its Santana singing. Tina almost cries. "Brittany" She says quietly, getting the blondes attention "Are you okay?"

"I just really miss her" Brittany says, skipping that song on her i-pod and going onto the next one

'_Shaking your head like it's all wrong, before you're here, you're already-"_ Brittany sighs and pulls the i-pod out of the speakers. It was Santana again

"She's an amazing singer Britt"

"I know." Brittany tell her "I know it sounds stupid but I listen to her songs a lot. It makes me feel like she's here, like she's singing me to sleep. Like I'll wake up in her arms." She closes what Tina can now see is a photo album and holds it to her chest

"What's that?" Tina asks wearily, not wanting to overstep her boundaries

"Santana gave it to me before she left" Brittany says opening it. In the first picture they look about five years old and in the picture Santana is sitting on Brittany's lap and they are painting together "This one was in kindergarten, it's the earliest picture she could find but we met about a week before it. When she walked in the only seat left was at the other end of the room so I made her sit on my lap. The teacher took a photo and gave it to our parents"

"That's really sweet" Tina says. Brittany turns the page again. This time they seem to be running a race. Brittany is winning but she looks like she's reaching her hand out behind her and Santana's reaching to grab it, Tina vaguely recognises one of the other girls in the race

"Is that…"

"Yeah, Its Quinn" Brittany says "She was our friend from kindergarten up to third grade, we knew her as Lucy Q though. In the summer before fourth grade she just disappeared. We never saw her again. Or at least we didn't think we did. Quinn never told us she was Lucy. We found out the same time as everyone else, it made me really sad and Santana just got really angry at her. I just wish she'd told us she was leaving, I mean, I had a fight with her at the end of third grade and I thought it was my fault she ran off."

"I'm sure it wasn't" Brittany skipped a few pages before getting to one where they look about twelve. They were in what looked like a back yard and they were holding water guns, both soaking wet. In the next picture Santana had tackled Brittany onto the ground and had the gun pointing at her face. Tina chuckles at that one. The last picture in the book is of them after the graduation ceremony. Santana is wearing her robe and Brittany is wearing the beautiful dress she'd worn that day (Kurt had picked it out for her), they both had one hand each on Santana's diploma and were holding it in the air grinning at whoever was taking the picture. Underneath that Santana's written something, at closer inspection Tina can see that it reads _'Forever and Always B'_.

"That's really sweet." Tina tells her. She pauses for a few seconds before asking "Should we study now?"

"Oh, yeah, course" Brittany stutters and picks up the book that Tina guesses her and Santana use "Just please don't read any of the notes in the margins, ever, its kinda personal" Tina nods, she guesses it's about Brittana's sex life anyway and she already hears enough about that

"How does Santana do algebra with you then?"

"Well, she like makes it into a story. So like, I call the letter whatever I want and then it's like he has to retrace his steps. I sometimes get confused though because until Santana started teaching me I could only count up to eight."

"Why eight?"

"Because I'm a dancer and that's the most beats you use."

"Oh…that makes sense" Brittany smiles

"Most people say it's stupid." She tells her

"You're not stupid Britt." Tina tells her, truth is, Brittany's a lot smarter than everyone else gives her credit for. Tina figures that out after just three hours of tutoring her.

"Thanks Tina" Brittany says "You were really good"

"And you're really smart" Tina tells her causing Brittany to smile "See you at school?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!" Tina walks out of the Pierce house, just as she's getting into her car her phone buzzes.

_**New text message  
From: Santana: **__Thanks T, I owe you one ;)_

Tina smiles. She underestimated them.

**...**

**Okay so we wont be going back to Lima until at least chapter 12 but what else do you guys want to see happen either there or in New York? Should I do a time skip? Please let me know as ideas are really welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rehearsal

**Thankyou Pippa3OneDirection, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, musiqnilla18, OTHangels, Zanyalf, TheHungerGamesForever and iluvklainebows :o)**

**Chapter 8: Rehearsal**

"Santana!" Emma calls out catching up with her in the hallway. They've been in collage for just over a week now and Santana's found herself a secure place in there group. "Band rehearsal in the auditorium after school?"

"Are you sure you want me in it?" She asks

"Uh, yes!" Emma exclaims "You were amazing in that number!"

"Who sung before me?"

"A girl called Rosie but she's in LA so she left the band. We tried it with Chris singing but he's not as good as you and we need him for the electrics."

"Are you sure?" Santana asks, still unsure

"Yes!" Emma tells her "Again! We need you!"

"Are you sure?" Santana mocks

"Yes!" Emma says, exasperated

"Sure sure?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine but seriously if your band dumps me on my ass you'll have a lot to answer for"

"It's not even my band, it's Maddys, she came up with the idea. She was the one that wanted you in the first place"

"Wasn't that Tia?"

"Maddy doesn't talk. Tia's her voice, they can read each other like books."

"Why doesn't she talk?"

"No one knows. Tia gets really mad whenever someone asks so quick tip; don't ask her"

"Got it" Santana says

"Gotta go find Chris now" Emma says

"Seriously?" Santana raises an eyebrow "What happen to texting?"

"Low on credit"

"Maddy and Tia?"

"I'm the messenger and I need to burn off my hyper anyway"

"You're never hyper"

"That's because I burn it off" Emma says "See you at rehearsal!" She walks off

…

When Santana gets to the auditorium she finds that everyone else is already there. '_Great job Lopez, late for your first rehearsal. Way to make an impression.' _She thinks to herself, the people on the stage already know her as friends but would things be different here? People do that, right?

"Hey Santana" Hannah calls out when she spots her. Tia and Emma reach out to hoist her up onto the stage

"Most people take the backstage route" Lily points out

"She got lost" Hannah says before Santana can answer

"Psychic?" Santana asks

"Smart" Olivia tells her

"Smarter than Chris?"

"Yes" Hannah tells her and the same time Chris says no "You're a geek. I'm smarter though." Hannah tells him

"I know more stuff" Chris argues

"That's not even proper English"

"Guys this is band rehearsal not Science club!" Mark tells them

"Gross." Hannah says "I'm not in Science club."

"Do they even have a science club here?" Santana asks

"It was a joke guys!" Mark says "Get with it!"

"Ha ha ha." Lily says sarcastically "Dying of laughter here. Like, actually dying."

"You killed her Mark! How could you!" Tia says dramatically, flinging her arms around causing the others to laugh

"How was that funny but mine wasn't?"

"Because she's Tia" Emma points out

"Livy" Mark moans "You're my girl, you're meant to have my back"

"Not all the time." Chris tells him "If Hannah always had my back this group would be a lot less interesting"

"Yes, because listening to you and Hannah fight about who's smarter is _so_ the way I want to spend my evening" Lily says

"Guys we need to rehearse" Tia says firmly. "We have Not Fair but we need to teach Santana the other two and we need to figure out arrangements for two more after that because we have a concert booked for next weekend"

"So a set list of five?" Hannah asks, Maddy nods, answering that one

"Not Fair by Lily Allen, Vulnerable by the Saturdays, and Rabbit Heart by Florence and the Machine" Chris continues

"Any more ideas?" Tia asks

"What about Taylor Swift?" Santana asks hesitantly

"I didn't take you for a country girl" Mark says

"I'm not but Brittany put her albums on my i-pod so I know the words and her music has potential for your instruments"

"I like some of her songs" Hannah says "What one?"

"What about Hey Stephen?"

"Weird title" Chris says. Santana pulls out her i-pod and hands it to him. They all listen to it. Figuring out their own parts, the way they usually do it

"I like it" Tia says "It has potential"

"I'm thinking Taio Cruz." Mark says

"Again, no." Hannah says "Santana won't want to sing that

"Actually I like his music" Santana tells them

"Well then were doing it." Mark says, Hannah sighs "Oh come on! I already have the sound effects for Break Your Heart set up for me _and _Chris."

"Santana are you sure you want to sing that?" Hannah asks

"It's a good song" Santana says

"Has everyone gone insane?"

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asks

"Don't worry." Hannah gives up

"Do you know the other songs Santana?" Tia asks, changing the subject

"I now Rabbit Heart but I've never heard of the Saturdays."

"They're English" Lily says "Their music's really good"

"If we play Rabbit Heart you'll be able to sing along right because we've already rehearsed our parts." Emma asks, Santana nods

"Okay so Santana," Tia says "The way we do things her is the WWW EBI system. Basically we get into a random circle and then you remember whoever's on your right. You then have to listen out for their parts in the performance and tell them What Went Well and what it would be Even Better If they did."

"Now in real English?" Hannah asks, Tia rolls her eyes and Hannah turns to Santana, Do you get it?" she asks and Santana nods

"It's quite a good system" She tells her and gets into the circle with the rest of them. She ends up with Emma on her right and sees that Hannah is on her left and will be giving her the feedback. They go back to the positions they're meant to be in on stage. Lily plays the fast, high keyboard strokes of the intro. Emma hits the drum to the beat as Olivia starts to strum the guitar.

_The looking glass so shiny and new, how quickly the glamour fades_

The boys echo the words at the ends of the lines

_I start spinning slipping out of time, was that the wrong pill to take_

Lily, Emma and Tia sing backup (_Raise it up.) _Tia begins to start up her base guitar as Maddy joins in with the lower piano part

_You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up, but will it ever be enough? (Raise it up, raise it up), it's not enough (Raise it up, raise it up)_

They all stop playing except Emma, Lily and Maddy

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl, frozen in the headlights, it seems I've made the final sacrifice_

Emma plays as the boys make effects in the back

_We raise it up, this offering, we raise it up_

Everyone starts up again and Lily, Emma and Tia join Santana for the chorus

_This is a gift, it comes with a price, who is the lamb and who is the knife? Midas is king and he holds me so tight, and turns me to gold in the sunlight_

They do the second verse and the next chorus pretty much the same before moving onto the bridge. Emma plays drums and Olivia and Tia play chords, countered by Lily and Maddy. Hannah plays the violin dramatically because she actually can't just sit there for a whole song, she has to do something.

_And in the spring I shed my skin and it blows away with the changing wind, the waters turn from blue to red as towards the sky I offer it_

They move onto sing the chorus three times, pouring their souls into the music as the song draws to a close

_This is a gift_

They give each other the feedback. Hannah tells Santana to use the full power in her voice at the end of the song because there'll be no band to fall back on. Santana tells Emma to get a bit more in time and put more feeling in at the bridge section. After rehearsal Santana walks out of the auditorium grinning. Florence was right; this is a gift.

**...**

**So the next chapter will have the performace in it. I'm deffo gonna use some of the ideas you guys gave me in later chapters but are there any more ideas floating around?**


	9. Chapter 9: Sing

**Thanks ILOVEJLSILOVEJLSILOVEJLS, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, Whenever, iluvklainebows and OTHangels**

**Chapter 9: Sing**

The next weekend comes faster than any of the expected. They've been rehearsing every day after classes and have perfected the five songs. It's not a big deal really, just a gig at a bar but they put all the effort they could into it. As Tia kept saying, you never know who might show up. Kurt's said he's going to come and watch, he'll bring May and Pippa along with him but Lola has to visit her grandmother so she can't make it. Santana decides to go to the auditorium to rehearse, she goes to push open the door but stops when she hears a piano playing. She listens as a voice begins to sing

_Skies are crying, I am watching catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

It's a beautiful voice, running over the lyrics, smooth and silky

_You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet_

Santana quietly pushes open the door and closes it behind her. The singer has her back to Santana but she can see flowing dark blonde hair

_You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper_

The singers Maddy. The girl who doesn't talk. She has so much pain, you can hear it in her voice.

_Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear, Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Santana can tell she's close to crying

_You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

Maddy finishes and Santana claps causing her to spin around frantically in shock.

"You're amazing" Santana tells her "You should sing more often" Maddy shakes her head hectically "Why don't you talk?" Santana asks calmly, looking Maddy in the eyes. Maddy looks away, at the floor

"I-I don't know you" She finally manages to stutter out before running off. Santana swears she hears a sobbing noise as Maddy exits. Santana sighs and sits down at the piano stool. She attempts to play the opening bars of the song Maddy sang.

"You know, it would help if you got the right notes" She turns round and sees Emma watching her. "You saw Maddy sing didn't you?" Santana nods "I sometimes come here to watch her. It's almost poetic, a girl who never talks lets her feelings out not through words, but through music."

"I'm pretty sure singing is words" Santana points out

"Shhh! Don't ruin my moment" Emma says dramatically, Santana chuckles

"Whatever Beats" Santana decided that nickname a few days before when Emma was telling her stories about her high school days.

"Shut it cycle-path" Santana had told her about the Brittany thing. They're quiet for a few minutes before Emma finally speaks up "I'm gonna go now. See ya at the concert tonight!"

"And rehearsal" Santana points out

"That too"

"It's mostly for you; none of the rest of us need it" Santana mocks

"And Hannah, she needs it"

"Oh yes," Santana agrees jokingly "Hannah gets _everything_ wrong"

"It would be nice if she occasionally messed up though"

"I'd pay to see that" Santana agrees. Emma smirks and walks off.

…

"Where are they?" Hannah says, exasperated. They're on the stage, ready to rehearse but Maddy and Tia are missing

"I'm gonna say making out" Chris says, they laugh and Santana forces a smile. That should be her and Brittany. I mean, don't get her wrong, she loves Maddy and Tia but she sometimes gets jealous, I mean, they're here together, as a couple while Brittany's stuck in Lima. Watching them makes the separation worse. Then Tia walks in, dragging Maddy behind her. They sit down in their places without saying a word and Tia glares at Santana. _Oh shit._ Santana thinks to herself.

"Okay now that everyone's her we'll start off with Vulnerable" Hannah instructs

The Olivia and Tia start off, playing out the intro's tune with the boys changing their sounds to give it the right affect. Emma starts playing as Santana begins to sing

_Felt the heat of the fire, caught a cold from the rain, Love just left me standing with nothing but a name_

Lily starts playing a repeated tune on the upper notes of the keyboard

_Pick my heart off the ground as I set to the sky, Never will I let somebody ever make me cry _

Hannah starts up, playing another layer of the guitar part as Maddy harmonizes Lily on the piano

_But just a smile from you tore through my defenses, it made no sense, Now I got to confide and tell the truth 'cause boy I'm left wide open, open, you won't leave me broken_

The boys pick it up for the chorus with fast, electronic noises, like a video game but more…vintage. That's the only way Santana can describe it. Emma, Lily and Tia sing back up.

_You think, but now I've seen it all, That my heart, should be indestructible. But your touch, made it impossible. Cos underneath it all, I'm vulnerable. You think, but now I've seen it all, That my heart, should be indestructible. But your touch, made it impossible. Cos underneath it all, I'm vulnerable._

They repeat the pattern for the second verse and chorus before the bridge.

_Cos underneath it all, I'm vulnerable._

All the music fades except for the drums and Hannah who's playing long, quiet notes on a flute. Seriously, how has she got the time to practice everything she plays?

_No you're not him, for all that its worth, And I'm trying to love like I've never been hurt, but sometimes I know that I push you away, Cos underneath I'm still afraid_

Santana holds it on while the other girls sing the chorus, her putting emphasis on important words. The music fades out as Santana sings the last line.

_Cos underneath it all, I'm vulnerable_

"Do we do feedback?" Santana asks

"We don't do that on the dress rehearsal." Emma says

"Why?"

"Because this is like the opening act of the performance" Olivia says "If you get something wrong here there's next to no time to change it"

"Besides," Lily says "It helps to stay positive before a performance"

…

The bar fills up for the night. Santana's standing by the side of the stage, looking for any sign of Kurt.

"Santana!" She turns round and sees him behind her. Walking with him are two girls, one is his height with dark hair and the other looks just as small if not smaller than Rachel Berry. Sadly Rachel's not here to compare.

"Hey Kurt" She says

"Santana, this is Pippa and May"

"Hey" Pippa waves

"Hi" May smiles

"Santana!" She turns around to see Emma behind her "Come on! Hannah's getting stressed out" Santana rolls her eyes

"Bye guys"

"Good luck!" Kurt, May and Pippa call as she's dragged away by Emma

…

Santana's standing at the front of the 'stage' in the bar.

"Hey guys! We're Exclamation and I hope you enjoy our music"

They start off with Break Your Heart because Hannah wanted to get it out of the way. None of them really know what her big opposition to doing Taio Cruz is.

_Woah Woah, Woah Woah_

Santana starts singing as the boys do video game sounding track. On the second lot Hannah claps the beat into a muffled microphine. After that parts done Emma starts on the drum as Santana moves into the verse. Olivia plays a guitar part and Lily plays chords on the clapping beats

_Now listen to me baby, Before I love and leave you, They call me heart breaker, I don't wanna deceive you_

The claping stops and Tia and Maddy start playing. Emma, Lily and Tia sing with Santana

_If you fall for me I'm not easy to please, Imma tear you apart, Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. Woah Woah_

They play the next verse and boys continue with the video tune and Emma drums but only that and the claps remain

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold, Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone, If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart. Told ya from the start._

Emma stops leaving just Hannah's clapping and the boys

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.__I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

They all start playing again

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.__I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. Woah woah woah woah._

They move on to the next song which is Rabbit Heart, after that they do Not Fair and then they do Vulnerable. After that they go onto Hey Stephen.

Emma hits the drums before going into a beat as Olivia and Tia start playing. Santana hums a tune and on the second lot Lily and Maddy start playing chords. They continue in a repeated pattern as Santana starts to sing.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you, As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Olivia and Maddy play up an octave

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

They go back down

_Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

The boys make breezy sound effects through the chorus and Hannah starts plucking the strings on a cello (she doesn't use the violin on stage)

_'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, mmm, I can't help myself_

Santana hums again and the others go back to the original pattern for the next verse

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling, So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do, The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name, It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change, Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving, I think you and I should stay the same_

They do the same for the chorus before the bridge. They cut it all out except Olivia, Emma and the sound effects

_They're dimming the street lights, You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?, I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near, Shine, shine, shine_

They do the same thing they do at the end of the verses

Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose, All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you

Santana laughs triumphantly (only half acting) and they go through the chorus two times, the second time louder

_Myself, can't help myself, I can't help myself._

The people watching clap and they walk off the stage. Their makeshift dressing room is buzzing from their excitement. Santana walks into the bathroom and see's Emma taking off the foundation Tia made them wear (except Lily, Santana and Mark because she only had enough money for one colour).

"Hey" Santana says

"Hey, you were really good"

"You too"

"Thanks," She says stepping back from the mirror "That means a lot from-" Emma trips over and Santana catches her with one arm, their faces are centimeters apart. That when it happens. Emma closes the gap and kisses Santana full on the lips. It takes Santana a few seconds to register what's happened and she pulls away.

"Santana I'm…" Santana pushes Emma away and runs out the door. One word is running through her mind, _Brittany_.

…

**The songs were:  
Skyscraper-Demi Lovato  
Vulnerable-The Saturdays  
Break Your Heart-Taio Cruz  
Hey Stephen-Taylor Swift**

**This is like the longest chapter I've ever written... It came up to six pages on word... Anyway, any more things you want to see?**


	10. Chapter 10: She Kissed Me

**Thanks erika, TheHngerGamesForever, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, brittana, iluvklainebows and thats-whats-up.**

**Btw, dont hate on Emma. Trust me, everything has a purpose...**

**Chapter 10: She Kissed Me.**

"Santana?" Kurt calls as he walks into their apartment. None of the lights are on and it's eerily silent. As he gets into the main room he hears a quiet sobbing noise. He turns the lights on to see Santana curled in a ball sobbing. She looks up at him quickly before looking back at the pillow. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head "Well you left the concert early and now you're sobbing on the couch so…"

"She kissed me." Santana whispered

"What? Who?"

"Emma. We were in the bathroom and she tripped so I caught her but then she kissed me."

"Oh."

"I feel like I cheated"

"Did you want the kiss?"

"No"

"Did you think about Emma in that way after the kiss?"

"No. Brittany was the only thing going through my mind."

"Then I personally don't think it qualifies as cheating"

"But I kissed someone else"

"No, someone else kissed you, there's a difference" Santana sighs

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to tell Brittany what happened"

"What? But I can't!"

"You'll have to tell her at some point. It's either now or when you're walking down the aisle"

"What if she doesn't believe me."

"She trusts you." Kurt tells he before grabbing the laptop off the table and setting up Skype. "It's ringing" He says before walking out of the room

Brittany smiles as Santana's call flashes up on the screen. She was hoping she'd call tonight, she felt really bad about not being able to make it to her concert tonight but when her mum decides to invite the whole family over she doesn't do excuses. Brittany press the green button and Santana's face comes on the screen. Its stained with tears.

"San what's wrong" that's all it takes for her to start crying

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Britt!" Santana sobs, putting her face in her hands

"What happened?" Brittany asks, worried

"Sh-sh-she kissed me" Brittany goes silent

"Did you kiss back?" She asks, Santana shakes her head

"I pulled away the second I realised what was happening I swear!"

"Did you have feelings for her after?"

"Well she's my friend but I didn't have…those feelings"

"Why did she kiss you?" Brittany sounds curious now

"I think it was a heat of the moment thing" Santana says, wiping her eyes "I understand if you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you! If I didn't trust you you'd be locked in my basement and never allowed out!"

"But I kissed someone else."

"No, she kissed you and you felt nothing plus you told me after which just makes me trust you even more."

"So you aren't going to break up with me?"

"Is that what you think? You were kissed, so what, it doesn't make me love you any less although the idea of you kissing someone makes me really horny"

"Oh that was a great time to walk in" Kurt says walking into the room

"Hey Kurt!" Brittany waves happily

"Hey Britt" Kurt turns to Santana "I trust that went well" both girls smile and nod at him "Okay well I'm gonna go but Britt just remember, that's why they invented masturbation."

"Ew, Kurt, why do you say that every time you end a conversation with me?" Brittany asks

"Because its true"

"_And_ because that's what Blaine said" Santana mocks

"Kurt, I don't get what's up with the quoting thing. I mean, me and Santana are like super whipped but we don't go around quoting each other" Brittany says

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Santana asks, doing and over the top imitation of Brittany

"No me gusta!" Brittany yells jokily "Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! Cosas malas!" Santana laughs

"Is the duck in the hat?"

"You know what? Let me at her! Tue eres loca!" Santana laughs again at Brittanys attempt at Spanish

"Sour Patch Kids are just Gummy Bears that turned to drugs"

"So get up in my grill, cause Brittz and I wantz to get our anaesthesia on"

"It's totally awesome" They smile at each other and Kurt groans

"You know, if I ever get dental surgery its gonna be both your faults. Your so damn sweet." He walks out

"Awww…" Santana says "Sanny you made my unicorn sad."

"When did I say that?" Brittany asks

"Yesterday"

"Oh whatever" Brittany giggles

"I've gotta go now San, mums already mad at me for missing this much of 'family time'. I can't wait to come to New York with you"

"Neither can I"

"I love you"

"Love you too" Santana shuts down the laptop and smiles

"Now all you gotta do is talk to Emma"

"Way to ruin my good mood Richard Simmons"

"Well you can't just ignore her, she's your friend."

"I know, I just wont know what to say."

"I'm pretty sure she'll come to you first anyway. Oh and I'm a genius because I've managed to score us twenty four tickets for Rizzle Kicks!"

"Who the hell are they?"

"That's the fun of it but apparently they're pretty famous in the UK"

"When"

"Tomorrow."

But that means Britt and Blaine cant make it"

"I've don't the adding up though and as Rachel, Lily, May, Pippa, Jenny and Ben are the only ones dating people outside the groups that means they can all bring their dates, both of us are groups of nine which makes eighteen plus six equals twenty four"

"Why does Mr Schue pick the worst days to have a mash off?"

"Yeah, I mean if they came we could of uninvited Jenny and her _boyfriend_"

"_Or _Finn and Rachel"

"Well I don't know, I feel really sorry for Lola every time she talks about him. I mean, she broke up with Lola because she realised she was bi and could get away with dating men."

"Bitch." Santana says "Can't we just not invite them?"

"That wold be mean."

"Yeah well what about what she did?" Santana asks

"Lola's gotten over it."

"Yeah well she shouldn't have to, she probably gets enough crap from people who see her as different, she shouldn't have to take it from someone who's almost the same."

"Santana Lola's tough." He smirks "And anyway, she already got her revenge"

"How?" Santana asks, alert

"Ask her yourself. She'll be one of the only single people there and she'll need someone to distract her from Jenny."

"Fine." Santana sighs and gets up to go to bed

"You were amazing today Santana," Kurt tells her as she walks off "And not just at the concert." Santana continues walking but smiles as she pushes through the door of her bedroom.

**...**

**So, ideas for the future. I'm pretty stuck past chapter 13/14 depending on how far I can take one thing but I'm planning on using some of the ideas, just if there are any more that you'd like to see happen. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Talk

**Thanks iluvklainebows, TheHungerGamesForever, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, Madame Degrassi19820 and Pippa3OneDirection**

**Btw, this chapter is really short and it was originaly mixed with the next chaptetbut that made it really long and I prefer to post it in smaller chunks bacause it means I have less pressure to write really long ones reallly fast...So, yeah. Here's the shortest chapter yet:**

**Chapter 11: Talk**

Santana's walking around the collage, she has to find Emma but the girl seems to be avoiding her. Suddenly she spots her at the end of the corridor but just before she can run to catch up with her her path is blocked by Tia.

"We need to talk." Tia says before grabbing her arm and dragging her into a classroom, Maddy is sat on one of the tables. "Let's start by you telling me what you were doing in the auditorium." Maddy demands, Santana immediately knows what she's talking about

"I was scheduled to rehearse."

"Why didn't you leave when you heard the singing?"

"Because I wanted to know who it was"

"Why?"

"Because they were amazing"

"Well why didn't you leave when you saw it was Maddy? If you'd left and she hadn't seen you she'd have been fine."

"Fine with what? I just don't get why she won't speak."

"It's none of your business!" Tia yells, frustrated. Maddy walks up behind her and places a hand on her back comfortingly "Sorry" Tia whispers to her, Maddy nods and Santana seethes. That should be her and Brittany. Brittany should be here.

"Well she seems fine talking to you!" Santana yells, overcome by jealousy "What's the big secret? Go on, tell me!" Tia glares at her

"Everybody has secrets Santana." She says between gritted teeth "They're called secrets for a reason." Tia grabs Maddy's hand and pulls her out the room, leaving Santana close to tears. '_How did she know?_' Santana thinks '_No, she didn't know, it's just a coincidence.' "I want you to leave this house," _Santana gasps _ "and I don't ever want to see you again."_

"Stop it!" Santana screams"

"Santana?" She turns around and sees Emma in the doorway _'No, not now. I can't deal with her now.' _"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." They sit in an awkward silence until Emma breaks it

"I'm really sorry Santana" She says, Santana ignores her "I shouldn't of done that yesterday, it's just-I'm so lonely and- I just-I don't know why I did it. I-I think I just wanted to lean on somebody and I just-all I did was ruin our friendship"

"No" Santana shakes her head "It's fine, just unexpected. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know-I just-I don't know what came over me-I think-I just-I don't know!" Emma gives up "I'm so pathetic. I mean, I kiss you and I can't even come up with a reason why. I mean, you're super hot and everything but you're my friend and you have a girlfriend…Oh my god Brittany! I'm so sorry Santana! I can't believe I did that! What if she finds out?"

"I already told her." Santana says

"I'm so sorry." Emma shakes her head "Did she break up with you?"

"No, we talked and in the end it just made her horny and gave way to a very awkward conversation with my roommate."

"Oh god phew!" Emma sighs, relieved "I already messed up our friendship, I hate to think I messed up your relationship too."

"You didn't ruin our friendship" Santana tells her

"Really?" Santana shakes her head. Emma smiles and they head out if the classroom

"So you think I'm 'super hot' huh?" Santana teases

"Shut up." Emma shoves her playfully and Santana smirk

**...**

**I uploaded this with the word cellophane written at the bottom...dont ask why**

**R&Rxxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Rizzle Kicks

**Thanks redsoxlover34, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, Madame Degrassi19820, OTHangels, amandag3, iluvklainebows and TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 12: Rizzle Kicks**

Santana picks up Emma, Tia and Maddy outside their flat, she doesn't miss the sympathetic look from Tia and replies with a questioning one as Tia climbs into the back with Maddy.

"Emma told me about your reaction to what I said." Tia says "Was it triggering? I'm really sorry, I just wanted you to lay off"

"No, it's just it bought back memories."

"Of what?" Tia says before quickly adding "If you don't mind me asking."

"That's what my Abuela said before she kicked me out." Santana says, honestly

"Were you close?"

"Very." Santana says, turning the radio on, effectively ending the discussion

_It's been like this from the start, One piece after another to make my heart, You mistake the game for being smart, Stand here, sell this and hit your mark. But the sound of the steel and the crush and the grind It all screams to remind who decides my life, But in time it all dies there's nothing left inside, Just rusted metal that was never even mine  
I would scream, But I'm just this hollow shell. Waiting here, begging please, Set me free so I can feel_

"Turn it up" Emma says, clearly focused on the song

_Stop trying to live my life for me, I need to breath, I'm not your robot, stop telling me I'm part of a big machine, I'm breaking free, can't you see, I can love, I can speak, without somebody else operating me, you gave me eyes and now I see, I'm not your robot I'm just me._

"Tia what is this song?" Emma asks and Tia pulls out her i-phone

"Robot by Miley Cyrus" She announces after a few seconds

"It's a good song" Emma says, Maddy nods in agreement

"We could do that one day" Tia says, they listen to the song in silence for the rest of the journey. They meet up with Hannah, Chris, Olivia and Mark outside

"Lily's just getting here with Marvin" Hannah explains, as she says that Santana spots Lily walking up to them, she's hand in hand with a guy who's a bit taller than her, roughly the same skin tone with short, dark hair. As he gets closer she can see how muscular he is and realises that Kurt is so gonna have a problem with this one. I mean, he hates to admit it but his type is _so_ muscular. _'I mean, look at Blaine'_ Santana thinks _'If we were both straight I would totally tap that.'_ She smirks thinking about what Kurt would say if she told him that.

"Hey Marvin" Hannah says as they walk up

"Well hello to you too Hannah" Lily says sarcastically

"I saw you a minute ago."

"I still expect a hello"

"No one uses hello anymore" Emma points out

"Most people say hi" Tia agrees, Santana suddenly has a flashback

"My glee club instructor asked us what we said when we answer the phone, the first answer was 'what up!' then ''Who dis be?' and the final one was 'No, she's dead, it's her son'"

"Who said that?" Olivia asks

"Kurt"

"Santana!" She turns around and sees Kurt walking up to her with eleven other people.

"Hey Kurt! These are Emma, Maddy, Tia, Hannah, Lily, Olivia, Chris, Mark and Marvin" She gestures at each person

"Well these are May, Pippa, Lola, Lea, Sam, Jenny and Ben and they have bought along Nick," he gestures at a cute guy with wild, curly hair who's standing next to May "Harry," another guy with dark, curly hair, he's a bit smaller than Nick and he's holding hands with Pippa "Rob" a tall ginger guy who's linking arms with Ben "And Lewis" Santana glares at the hand he has linked with Jenny, he looks nice enough, Santana wonders if he knows what Jenny did to Lola. "I assume you can tell who's dating who, they're all coupley enough." He says bitterly

"Awww, Kurtie. Join the singles club. We have t-shirts."

"As long as I'm invited" Emma says

"Oh so you're the notorious Emma" Kurt says

"That's me…" Emma trails off

"Welcome to the club!" Kurt finishes and she laughs, Kurt turns around "Lola, join the club!"

"I think I'll just hang back here actually" Lola tells him sarcastically before moving forward, Santana doesn't miss the way she looks at Emma, nor does she miss the way Emma looks back _'This should be interesting'_ she thinks

"Where's Finchel?" Santana asks, hoping they'll forget to come

"Oh their way"

"I looked Rizzle Kicks up on you tube." Pippa says "Rachel's gonna hate their music"

"Good." Santana says "Maybe they'll leave." Emma chuckles

"Santana shush they're coming" Kurt tells her, Santana dramatically stands up straight with her hands behind her back as if in the army which gets her a few laughs and an elbow in the side from Kurt

"Santana it's good to see you again" Rachel says enthusiastically, walking up to them

"I live next door" Santana points out

"Yes but I never see you anymore, we should catch up over coffee some time"

"I'm busy"

"But I haven't given you a date yet"

"Hey Santana" Finn says, catching up with Rachel

"Finn." Santana greets him

"What's with the tension?" Lola whispers to Kurt, gesturing at Finn and Santana

"They don't particularly get along…"

"What did he do?"

"Outed her in a hallway which then led to her being outed to the whole of Ohio"

"Asshole" Lola mutters.

…

They end up being there early so they take their seats. Most the couples start making out or talking between themselves. Lola, Emma, Santana and Kurt are directly in the middle of all of this. Emma turns to Kurt and starts up a conversation so Santana takes the opportunity to talk to Lola. She turns her way and sees her glaring at Jenny who is making out with Lewis.

"Lola?" Santana whispers and the girl flips her head around, catching Santana with her hair

"Sorry" Lola apologises

"S'fine" Santana says "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What she did to you"

"Yeah" Lola says, looking at the floor "I guess I can't blame her. When she told her parents they freaked. I guess she just wanted to feel normal again."

"It doesn't give her the right to do that to you"

"I'm over it"

"Kurt told me you have a revenge plan"

"Yeah, Lewis doesn't know about what she did. He's a nice guy, his morals are straight. If he finds out what happened I doubt he'll be happy" Santana smirks "Is it true about Finn?"

"What about him?"

"That he outed you"

"Oh, yeah that's true…"

"Did you get revenge?"

"I got revenge before he did it."

"How?"

"Took his virginity, ruined his relationship with Rachel, gave him mono and exposed the fact he was helping Quinn cheat, by giving him mono. That's just the stuff I can remember."

"How do you give someone mono?"

"Kiss someone with mono then kiss them."

"And how did you not get it?"

"I'm immune." Santana smirks "I kissed too many people"

They finish the conversation as Rizzle Kicks come onto the stage they start the first song and Santana laughs at the lyrics

_Mama do the hump Mama do the hump hump, Mama won't you please let me do the hump hump. Mama do the hump Mama do the hump hump, Mama won't you please let me do the hump hump._

They're good and by the final song most of the crowd is up and dancing. Emma and Lola are dancing together, close. Santana watches and notes the shyness of any eye contact. Suddenly she pieces it together, _'Oh my god, they are so crushing on each other!'_. She looks over at Kurt and sees he's made the same solution. He smirks at her and she raises her eyebrows in Emma and Lola's direction, by now both girls are oblivious to their surroundings.

"Thank you for watching!" The guy on stage calls out, his name was Harley but his stage name was Sylvester. Of course, Santana couldn't think of him as that so she was going to stick with Harley. "Have a good night everybody!"

They walk out of the auditorium and regroup at the front

"Are we gonna get drunk then?" Mark asks

"We have collage tomorrow" Olivia points out

"Damn." Lily says "I only came for the alcohol."

"Liar." Hannah says "You came to spend time with your fit boyfriend"

"Mine!" Lily says defensively

"He is fit though" Kurt observes

"Back off my man!"

"Down Kurt." Santana says "We all know muscles make you horny but wait until you next see Burt Reynolds yeah"

"You and Brittany overuse the word horny." Kurt tells her "Does that tell us anything?"

"And you and Blaine overuse the word masturbation." Santana mocks "Does that tell us anything?"

"Lol." Emma says

"English Emma" Hannah tells her

"It's in the dictionary!" Emma protests

"Where?"

"On my phone." Hannah rolls her eyes

"It was nice meeting you guys" Tia tells them, Maddy nods

"Bye." Santana says, the rest of them exchange goodbyes but of course, nether her or Kurt miss the fact that Emma and Lola hug before _whispering_ their goodbyes. She drives Tia, Maddy and Emma back to their apartment before racing to hers. She gets their first so she's sitting on the sofa when Kurt comes in

"We have to get them together" Is the first thing he says

"Why hello Kurt, how are you on this fine evening?"

"Hi." He deadpans "_Now_ we have to get them together."

"I'll talk to Emma, you talk to Lola. That's as far as we're meddling."

"But don't you wanna see them together?" Kurt begs

"Yes, which is why we're not gonna meddle"

"Fine. I'll talk to Lola, you talk to Emma."

**...**

**So, I have a challange. I need at least three OC's for the Lima scenes and I'm rubbish with names, appearences and all that stuff so I wanted to see if I could get you guys to save me. If you plan on doing it I'll need:**

**Full Name:**

**Appearence (hair, eyes, nationality etc.):**

**Year:**

**Skill (dancer, soprano, alto, that sorta thing (music related (maybe instrument?))):**

**Personality:**

**Who would they be close friends with?:**

**Anything else:**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: LOVE

**Thanks TheHungerGamesForever, OTHangels, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, Madame Degrassi19820, Lace Lullaby, thats-whats-up and iluvklainebows. Special thanks to JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, Madame Degrassi19820, Lace Lullaby, thats-whats-up and iluvklainebows. I have picked out four to be in the glee club but there are two others which I also have plans for... You'll have to wait for chapter 15 though :0 *evil smik***

**Chapter 13: L-O-V-E**

The next day Santana doesn't even have to find Emma. The moment she steps through the doors the blonde girl rushes up to her, almost knocking her over.

"You need to go run your hyper off" Santana says sarcastically, Emma ignores her

"Thank you so much for inviting me last night" Emma tells her "It was awesome"

"Yep, you definitely seemed to have a good time" Santana says, finding the perfect time to pop the question "So, what's the deal with you and Lola?"

"Nothing"

"Do you want it to be something?" Santana asks, Emma blushes "You _so _have a crush on her! I could tell by the way you looked at her."

"So what if I do, it's not like she likes me back"

"I'm sorry, all I know is that whenever you weren't staring at her, she was staring at you."

"So you think its mutual?"

"Yes."

"What if it's not?"

"That's were Kurt comes in, he's talking to Lola."

"Why are you medalling?"

"Were not medalling, just pushing you in the right direction."

"Well I know the right direction to push you in." Emma tells her

"Where?"

"Into a lake. Preferably a toxic one"

"Offensive!" Santana says in mock hurt, Emma rolls her eyes

…

Kurt finds tracking Lola a lot harder than Santana found it with Emma. Eventually he spots her walking past him, arm in arm with Pippa and May. They're all laughing at something and it seems like a kind of bad time but it's his only chance. And it's not like he's ever going to find her alone, she's almost always with either Pippa or May, usually both.

"Lola" He calls and all three turn "Can I talk to you, like, alone"

"Why?" Lola asks

"Whyyyyy" May whispers dramatically causing Lola and Pippa to snigger

"It's kinda important" Kurt tries

"Can't you say it in front of us?" Pippa asks

"Um, no I don't think Lola would want that" Lola rolls her eyes

"Fine" She says, untangling her arms and telling May and Pippa that she'll 'catch you later' before following Kurt into an empty classroom

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks sarcastically, clearly not happy to be pulled away from her discussion

"No," Kurt tells her" I just wanted to talk to you about last night"

"What part" God it was like pulling teeth, Kurt just decides to come out and say it

"You have a crush on Emma."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes, you do"

"No."

"I get it Lola, you're afraid to like someone again because of what Jenny did and you think she won't like you back. Well, news flash, that girl was totally staring at you _all_ night"

"Really?" Lola doesn't sound convinced

"Yeah, who wouldn't, you're super hot"

"How would you know? You're gay.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate what's in front of me. I often get yelled at by Santana for staring at her ass. I mean, have you seen it?"

"I'll check it out next time I see her."

"Because you were too busy looking at Emma to notice any other girl! It's so romantic!"

"I don't have a crush on her!" Lola yells

"Well bare in mind that she has one on you then." Kurt winks and Lola storms out _'That went well.'_ Kurt thinks _'wonder if Santana did any better'_

…

"How'd it go" is the first thing Kurt asks when Santana walks through the door

"What happened to the word hi?" Santana wonders aloud

"Hi." Kurt says simply "_So_, how'd it go?"

"Great, Emma totally has a crush on her." Santana beams "What about Lola?"

"She has a crush on her but she's afraid to admit it. I think it's connected to what Jenny did."

"Ugh! That bitch!"

"Mmm" Kurt hums in agreement.

"Maybe I'll try and talk to her"

"Lesbian on lesbian. Makes sense" Kurt smirks

"Just cook." Santana tells him, he rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen area.

…

"Brittany!" Blaine calls as they walk out of glee club. She stops and waits for to catch up

"Yeah?" Brittany asks

"You know Halloweens coming up and Santana and Kurt are stuck in New York right?" Brittany nods "Well, I have a plan."

**...**

**Short one I know but it was important it ended with Blaine and Britt and I didn't have any other plans for this particular chapter.**

**R&Rxxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise!

**Thanks to redsoxlover34, OTHangels, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, TheHungerGamesForever, iluvklainebows, Madame Degrassi19820, the mad twin, Lace Lullaby and Pippa3OneDirection.**

**I can announce that with the OC's submitted I will be puttine four in the glee club with a fifth being in the story later on. I will tell you that Arya Kate Miller submitted by Lace Lullaby is going to be used in the NYU setting but not for quite a few chapters.**

**Thankyou to JonasKlaineWadeyxxx for writing the Klaine scene in this chapter for me. You did a better job than I ever could :o). If you like the scene you should probably check out her story I'll Never Say Goodbye To You. If you dont like the scene, well, you should still check it out.**

**Wow, long note. Sorry bout that.**

**Chapter 14: Surprise!**

_I see you over there, so hypnotic, Thinking 'bout what I do to that body, I get you like ooh baby baby, Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby. Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted, Getting drunk of the thought of you naked, I get you like ooh baby baby. Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it, But you're so magnetic, magnetic, Got one life, just live it, just live it, Now relax and get on your back  
If you wanna scream, yeah, Let me know and I'll take you there, Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby, If you want it done right, Hope you're ready to go all night, Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby, If you wanna scream  
Yeah, come on  
Kill the lights, shut 'em off, You're electric, Devil eyes telling me come and get it, I have you like ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby. Girl tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter, Take you here, take you there, Take you wonder, Imagine me whispering in your ear, That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya  
And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it, But you're so magnetic, magnetic, Got one life, just live it, just live it, Now relax and get on your back-_

_Knock Knock_. Comes from the door. Santana sighs, quickly taking the frying pan off the hob, turning the music off and walking out of the kitchen to the front door. She gets there at the same time as Kurt who opens the door

"Trick or treat!" They hear as they open the catch

"It's the middle of the day" Santana calls out, opening the door. "Brittany!" She screams and almost jumps on top of her girlfriend, Kurt waits for them to move before doing the same to Blaine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asks

"Well, we knew you didn't have collage so we're kidnapping you." Brittany tells them

"What about school Britt?" Santana asks "You promised you wouldn't skip this year

"It's just one day and besides, I wanna spend time with my awesome girlfriend." Brittany winks "We have all day until glee club"

"Why do we have to go to glee club?"

"You're sister made me promise" Brittany pouts, Santana laughs and pulls her into the kitchen to cook or whatever.

"What are they talking about?" Blaine asks "Can I have a water?" Kurt looks toward to the kitchen door, he stands up and weakly knocks

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes!" Both girls call out and he walks in, happy to see that they're actually cooking breakfast, he was getting starving. The moment breakfast has finished though, they run into Santana's bedroom and even Blaine gets it this time

"Should we leave?" He asks nervously

"Yes!" Kurt says quickly and they grab their stuff, as they hear one of the girls being pushed against the bedroom door, and run out the apartment before they are scared for life.

"Were too?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"You choose" Kurt replies, a loving smile plastered on his face as Blaine squeezes his hand and leads him away to a place where the sun reflects perfectly off the lake and the clear sky was crystal blue. "It's beautiful" Kurt breathes "But don't you dare do that corny thing with all the 'but your more beautiful' crap." Laughing under his breath Blaine gently caresses his cheek.

"But its so true"

"You know Blaine you're a seriously talented actor, you should definitely come to NYADA"

Blaine laughed once "Can I convince you we're on Mars?" He questions with a smirk on his lips

"Maybe."

"We're on Mars."

"Woah…" Blaine laughed as Kurt starts to question where he actually is

"Central Park" He reads Kurt's mind

"How romantic" Kurt tells him "You know how romance makes me feel" Blaine laughs real slow and low pitched. They sit around for a while before deciding it's time to head back.

They walk back to the apartment arm in arm and nervously unlick the door, hoping, no, praying, that Brittany and Santana will be ready to go or at least not still doing…that. Luckily, when they walk in they find them cuddled on the sofa, ready to go watching Letters Too Juliette.

"You two ready to go?" Blaine asks them and they nod "Where are your costumes?"

"In the bag" Santana tells him before grabbing a bag and linking arms with Brittany. They move to get into the backseats of Blaine's car but Kurt grabs Santana around the waist before she can get in next to Brittany.

"_I'm_ sitting there" He tells them

"What!" Brittany protests

"I can't concentrate on driving if you two are doing…whatever my backseat" Blaine says before grabbing Santana so Kurt can slide in the back.

"Uh!" Both girls complain before Santana climbs reluctantly into the front seat. Halfway through the journey Kurt gets fed up of their loud conversation about subjects that are making it awkward for him and Blaine

"Girls!" He yells, stopping them for a second "What do I have to do to get you to shut up?"

"Well if San was in the back we'd normally be whispering to each other but she's in the front she we can't do that." Brittany tells him, he glares at Santana

"Don't blame me" Santana tells him "It was your decision" They start talking again

"Fine!" Kurt yells "Blaine, stop the car. You two can sit in the back but if I see any sign whatsoever of anything more than talking going on I will drag Santana into the front and put duct tape on your mouths!"

"God, calm down grandma." Santana tells him

"How would we sing in glee if we had tape on our mouths?" Brittany asks and Santana chuckles and Blaine stops the car and she kicks Kurt out the backseat.

**...**

**The song was Scream by Usher and yes I know it's dirty but I love that song and to be honest its probably the kind of thing Santana would sing anyway.**


	15. Chapter 15: Glee

**Thankyou iluvklainebows, Pippa3OneDirection, TheHungerGamesForever, Madame Degrassi19820, the mad twin, Lace Lullaby and JonasKlaineWadeyxxx**

**I can now announce that the OC's being used are...**

**Danny Archer by JonasKlaineWadeyxxx**

**Leah Russel by Madame Degrassi19820**

**'Stormy' by Madame Degrassi19820 (I know she wasn't tecnically 'the' charactor but I needed her for the plot so...)**

**Anne 'LUCY' Jovinski by iluvklainebows**

**Jess Fabray by thats-whats-up is also going to be mentioned and may be in the story later on.**

**Thankyou to everyone who submitted :o)**

**Chapter 15: Glee**

By the time they get back to Lima (there were a few…detours) the rest of the New Directions are already sat down with Mr Schue already at the front. This of course adds to the effect when they walk in.

"Well well well, looks like you didn't run yourselves into the ground when me and Mercedes left" Santana says, attracting the attention of the room.

"Hey San" Emilia says to her, jumping up for hug.

"So, you'll have to introduce us to the newbees" Santana says to Emilia

"I am a newbee"

"Yeah but you're my sister."

"Um, I don't know her" Kurt tells her

"For those of you who don't know," Brittany tells the glee club "This is Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend and Santana my girlfriend." Tina grins and waves

"I'm Emilia Lopez" Emilia tells Kurt "A lot like my sister but less of a bitch and not necessarily gay."

"That makes me feel so much better" Santana says sarcastically

"I know right?" Emilia snipes

"Seriously?" Brittany sighs "This, again?"

"Name one time!" Emilia protests

"Oh I can name several."

"Seriously?" Santana mocks "This, again?" she smirks as the other two roll their eyes

"I thought only Santana was your sister" Sam jokes

"Yeah but our parents are crap at taking care of us so Santana and Brittany looked after me most the time. Santana on the other hand was mostly home alone…hmm… No wonder she turned out the way she did." Santana elbows her

"That's a lie." She tells her sister

"Fine, when I was three dad got really ill so mum had to look after him so Santana had to look after me and of course Santana brought Brittany along. They're both like my older sisters which is kinda gross actually…"

"Incest" Santana reminds her

"I know what the word is. You're the one who taught me in the first place"

"Just making sure you were paying attention."

"Please, your lessons are awesome."

I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"Not what I said." Emilia ends

"You know, I would do a victory flip now but I'm wearing a baggy t-shirt" Santana says and Brittany looks hopeful, Kurt doesn't miss this

"Seriously Brittany, after this morning how are you still horny? You two are always horny!"

"Your words not mine" Both girls say and Brittany sits down and pulls Santana onto her lap

Emilia climbs into the seat next to them, on the other side of her is Sugar and next to Sugar is a girl with dark blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. Emilia introduces her as Lucy Jovanski and says she's in her junior year. Apparently she's an old family friend of Blaine's and she dances quite well and she prefers to sing country. A boy sitting in the row behind her is introduced as Danny Archer, he has brown, scruffy hair and hazel eyes, he's apparently in his sophomore year and is a talented guitar player who prefers to sing in the background. The other two new additions are sat together on the opposite side of the room. Santana recognises one of them as Leah Russell, Brittanys cousin in her senior year. Leah has dark red hair and gray/blue/green eyes that seem to change when she gets mad. Santana assumes the girl next to her is the much talked about 'Stormy'. 'Stormy' looks nothing like what she calls herself, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Santana thinks there may be something more than friendship going on there but she couldn't assume.

"Where's Mini Quinnie?" Santana asks Emilia once she's introduced everyone to everyone

"Who?" Kurt asks

"Jess Fabray, Quinn's little sis" Santana tells him

"I tried to get her to join with me but you know how scary she can get. Plus, she wants to stay in Sues good books, according to her she has a chance of getting head cheerleader even earlier than Quinn"

"Exactly like her sister." Santana says "Frannie got head cheerleader in her junior year so Quinn went for sophomore. Now Jess's going for freshman."

"Okay guys in we're done with the introductions can we start with the assignment" Mr Schue tells them

"We had to do a Kelly Clarkson song" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear and Blaine tells Kurt the same.

"Can we go first?" Emilia asks and Mr Schue nods so she gets up with Leah, Stormy, Lucy and Danny "We're all new so we just wanted you guys to see what we could do together"

The music starts and Leah walks forward and hums the intro, Stormy steps forward with her and hums the next bit before they start singing.

_**Leah:**__  
Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window_

Her voice is breezy, smooth

_**Stormy:**__  
Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy, I would pray_

Stormy's voice is hard with a slight edge, Santana can imagine her singing some sorta rock song. They do say don't judge a book by its cover but it's hard to take in the small blonde

_**Leah:**__  
Trying hard to reach out, But when I tried to speak out, Felt like no one could hear me_

_**Stormy:**__  
Wanted to belong here, But something felt so wrong here, So I prayed, _

_**Leah:**__  
I could break away_

_**Stormy:  
**__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky, And I'll, Make a wish, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway_

_**Leah:**__  
Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget all the ones that I love, I'll, Take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway_

Danny steps out as the girls step back, humming the tune. Then he starts singing

_**Danny:**__  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean_

Dannys voice is quiet and shy, not Kurt high but not that low either. Lucy steps out to join him

_**Lucy:**__  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

Her voice is nice, its smooth and calm, definitely made for country music.

_**Danny:  
**__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky, And I'll, Make a wish, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway_

_**Lucy:  
**__Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget all the ones that I love, I gotta, Take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway_

Emilia runs out on her own, the youngest and smallest in the group with the biggest voice

_**Emilia:**__  
Buildings with a hundred floors, Swinging around revolving doors, Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but, Gotta keep moving on, moving on, Fly away, breakaway. _

Obviously Santana's heard Emilia sing before, she has the same rasp to her voice, the voice which fills up the room.

_I'll spread my wings, And I'll learn how to fly, Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, I gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway_

_**All:**__  
Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget the place I come from, I gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway_

_**Emilia:**__  
Breakaway_

They applaud and Mr Schue speaks

"Who's up next?"

"Me!" Brittany yells, standing up quickly, completely forgetting about the girl on her lap who consequently falls on to the floor. "Sorry!" Brittany says, helping her girlfriend up. Santana glares at Kurt, daring him to laugh at her before sitting down and Blaine gets up to join Brittany. _'Oh he'd better not sing the whole thing.'_ Santana thinks as the music starts, they start off the song together with the 'Ahh's before Brittany sings the first bit

_**Brittany:**__  
I felt it, The wire touched my neck and, then someone pulled it tighter, I never saw it coming, I started to black out and, Then someone said good morning, I took it as a warning, I should have seen it coming, So now I'll take a chance on, This thing we may have started, Intentional or not I, Don't think we saw it coming, It's all adding up to something, That asks for some involvement, That asks for a commitment, I think I see it coming If we step out on that limb_

_**Blaine:**__  
My heartbeat beats me senselessly, Why's everything got to be so intense with me, I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability, In all probability  
It's a long shot and I say why not, If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it_

_**Brittany:**__  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds, The chance is we won't make it but I know if I don't take it_

_**Blaine:**__  
There's no chance, 'Cause you're the best I got, So take a long shot_

_**Brittany:**__  
I realize that there is all this doubting, Things we're both scared about but , We'll never see them coming, Throw caution to the wind and, We'll see what way it's blowing, Into this fully knowing  
We'll never see it coming, Until it's much too close to stop_

_**Blaine:**__  
My heartbeat beats me senselessly, Why's everything got to be so intense with me, I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability, In all probability_

_**Both:**__  
It's a long shot and I say why not, If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it, It's a long shot just to beat these odds, The chance is we won't make it, but I know if I don't take it there's no chance_

_**Blaine:**__  
'Cause you're the best I got, So take a long shot. Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction, And you fit my description, I never saw you coming, But we'll make it. It's a long shot but I say why not, If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it_

_**Both:**__  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds, The chance is we won't make it , but I know if I don't take it there's no chance, no chance, 'Cause you're the best I got, It's a long shot but I say why not, If I say forget it I know that I'll regret I, It's a long shot just to beat these odds, The chance is we won't make it, but I know if I don't take it there's, a long shot but I say why not, If I say forget it I know that I'll regret, It's a long shot just to beat these odds, The chance is we won't make it , but I know if I don't take it_

_**Blaine:**__  
So take a long shot_

Both walk back and kiss their respective boyfriend/girlfriend. Blaine sits down next to Kurt and Brittany sits next to Santana but pulls the Latina back into her lap

"Kurt, Santana," Mr Shcue starts "Do you have any Kelly Clarkson songs you want to perform?" Santana thinks for a second before leaning across to whisper something in Kurt's ear. They stand up and tell the band their song. The music starts

_**Kurt:  
**__Is this a dream?, If it is, Please don't wake me from this high, I'd become comfortably numb, Until you opened up my eyes_

_**Both:**__  
To what it's like, When everything's right, I can't believe_

_**Kurt:**__  
You found me, When no one else was lookin', How did you know just where I would be?_

_**Santana:**__  
Yeah, you broke through, All of my confusion, The ups and the downs, And you still didn't leave_

_**Both:**__  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see, You found me, You found me_

_**Santana:  
**__So, here we are, That's pretty far, When you think of where we've been, No going back, I'm fading out, All that has faded me within_

_**Both:**__  
You're by my side, Now everything's fine, I can't believe  
You found me, When no one else was lookin', How did you know just where I would be?, Yeah, you broke through, All of my confusion, The ups and the downs, And you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, You found me, You found me_

_**Santana:**__  
And I was hiding, 'Til you came along, And showed me where I belong_

_**Kurt:**__  
You found me, When no one else was lookin', How did you know?_

_**Santana:**__  
How did you know?_

_**Both:**__  
You found me, When no one else was lookin', How did you know just where I would be?, Yeah, you broke through, All of my confusion, The ups and the downs, And you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, You found me, You found me, When no one else was lookin', You found me, How did you know just where I would be?, You broke through, All of my confusion, The ups and the downs, And you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, The good and the bad, And the things in between, You found me, You found me_

"You two are seriously good" Lucy tells them and Santana mock bows before sitting back down (on Brittany). Kurt follows her and sits next to Kurt.

"Looks like you guys still got it!" Mr Schue tells them

"Please," Santana and Kurt both say "We never lost it and we never will."

**...**

**So the songs we're Breakaway, Long Shot and You Found Me all by Kelly Clarkson and all very good songs (especially Breakaway which is one of my favorite songs)**

**What do you guys wanna see happen next because I'm quite stuck for ideas at the moment. I'm sure I'll get some but I might need a bit of help...**


	16. Chapter 16: Trick Or Treat

**Thankyou the mad twin, OTHangels, MadameDegrassi19820, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx, iluvklainebows, thats-whats-up, TheHungerGamesForever and Lace Lullaby.**

**FYI, so hating on the new thing where you cant enter a name if you don't have an account.**

**Chapter 16: Trick Or Treat**

After glee Santana goes back to Brittany's house and they get in their costumes to go trick or treating. They don't care that it may be slightly childish, they have Brittany's sister and her friends as an excuse for going and besides, as they say in Mean Girls 'Halloween is just an excuse to wear as little as possible and call it a costume' or something like that… Anyway, the point is that Santana and Brittany are wearing more than they did last year…at least, a bit more. Santana is wearing red short-shorts ad crop-top with devil horns, her hair smoothed back into a ponytail. Brittany is roughly the same except pink short-shorts and a white crop-top with a unicorn horn.

"We look super-hot" Brittany announces as she looks at their reflections in the mirror

"You're definitely the sexiest unicorn I've ever seen" Santana tells her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist and kissing her cheek. Brittany giggles as they hear her mum call up that Annie and her friends are ready to go. When they get down the stairs Mrs Peirce rolls her eyes

"At least you're wearing more than last year." She tells them

"Gross mum." Brittany tells her

"What are you supposed to be?" Molly, one of Annie's friends asks

"A unicorn, duh."

"What about you?" Harriet asks Santana

"I'm Satan"

"Cool" Abbie tells her

"Alright girls you go out and have fun now" Mrs Pierce ushers them out the door "Remember to bring them back for nine" she calls to Santana and Brittany as they lead the four seven year olds down the street. They stop off at the nearby park where they meet up with Emilia, Sugar, Leah and Stormy. They also seemed to take inspiration from the movie, Sugar had literally dressed as 'a mouse' (but like, a 'Karen mouse') and Emilia in a tight black cat-suit with cat ears and painted on whiskers. Stormy and Leah were in short-shorts (not as short as Santana and Brittany's) and tank tops. When Santana asked them what part of it was a costume Leah pulled out a glove, joined two of their hands and pulled the glove over both their arms. Stormy announced they were conjoined twins

"Twins conjoined by the lower arm would be separated at birth though." Abbie tells them in her perky little seven year old voice

"That's really mean." Sugar tells her "What if they didn't want to be separated" Abbie rolled her eyes and Santana and Brittany chuckle

"Tana can we get sweets now?" Annie asks, tugging on her 'shorts'

"Why are you asking me? Ask your sister

"Yeah but everyone knows that you're in charge" Harriet tells her, Molly nods her head in agreement, her dark curly hair bobbing in time.

"Gee thanks Hatts" Brittany tells her, picking up the small girl causing her to squeal. Once Santana convinced Brittany to put Hattie down they walk around for a bit, collecting candy before the little kids had to be taken back to the Pierce house. Once they're gone Santana, Brittany, Emilia, Sugar, Stormy and Leah walk off again. A few blocks away from the house Leah and Stormy walk over to Santana

"Can we talk to you?" Leah asks "Like, in private?"

"It's kinda important" Stormy says shyly, nervously twiddling her hair

"Sure" Santana says, "Britt can you guys go ahead?" Brittany nods and her, Emilia and Sugar go off. "Wassup?" She asks

"Ummm…" Leah trails off

"Me and Leah we're kinda…" Stormy starts

"Kinda…"

"I can't do this." Stormy says, Leah nods

"Guys just tell me" Santana tells them

"We're gay." They both say

"And dating" Stormy adds

"Really?" Santana asks before face-palming "Damn it I need to tune my gaydar!" Leah giggles

"So you don't care?" Stormy asks

"I'm a lesbian. Why would I judge you for being the same?"

"I dunno." Stormy says. "We've just never really told anyone else"

"What about your parents?"

"That's what we need your help with." Leah tells her "We don't know how to tell them"

"Do you think their gonna react bad?"

"I don't think Leah's will because they were fine with Brittany but I'm kinda scared" Stormy admits

"Well you never really know what's going to happen." Santana tells her "I mean, I thought my parents would hate it but they already knew…" She trails off

"And your Abuela." Leah finishes

"Britt told you?"

"She was trying to help us. She's the one who said we should talk to you" Stormy says

"Why me?"

"Because you struggled with self-acceptance." Leah says "We're not ready to come out at school, it's scary to even think about it but we want to tell our parents." Stormy nods in agreement

"Well it's always hard. Just tell them how you feel and hope for the best." Santana tells them "You can't do any worse than Britt."

"Didn't she leave a bunch of female porn under sticking out from under her bed and then 'accidently' say she was going out with her _girlfriend_ and 'forgot' to correct herself when they told her?" Stormy asks

"Yeah, don't do that." Santana tells him "Britt knew her parents were fine with it, that was more a way to bring up the subject."

"I have a younger brother and sister." Stormy says "Do I tell them too?"

"How old are they?"

"Eleven and eight"

"You should probably talk to your parent first, just if they don't want an eight year old knowing as much"

"Cool" Stormy says "Thanks San" she reaches across and shyly grabs Leah's hand, Leah smiles up at her and they walk off together to catch up with the others

"Emma, Lola, Tia, Maddy and now them?" Santana asks herself "I'm like the lesbian love doctor!" she smirks and jogs to catch up the others. When she gets there she wraps her arm around Brittany's waist. After Emilia and Sugar decide to call it a night Santana sees Leah shyly do the same to Stormy. She sighs and leans into Brittany. She wishes the day would never end.

**...**

**So, thats another storyline added to the cobweb! Thankyou MadameDegrassi19820!**

**R&Rxxx**


	17. Chapter 17: Speak

**Thanks TheHungerGamesForever, Madame Degrassi19820, OTHangels, iluvklainebows and Pippa3OneDirection.**

**By the way I'm going on a watersports trip with my school on Satarday so I wont be able to update until next Sunday, I might be able to update before I leave but I'm just warning you.**

**Chapter 17: Speak**

"_Santana_" She hears someone whisper "_Santana wake up!_" she feels a hand shaking her shoulder lightly. She opens her eyes a crack and finds her face is buried in Brittany's neck; she turns around, careful not to wake the blonde

"What?" She murmurs tiredly

"You need to get ready, we have to go" Kurt tells her

"Don't leave." Brittany murmurs, burying her face in Santana's back, pulling the Latina closer. Santana turns around and lightly kisses her head

"I have too" Santana murmurs into her hair

"I'll leave you to get ready" Kurt tells them, walking out

"Why do you have to go?" Brittany asks innocently, sitting up as Santana gets ready

"I have collage babe." Santana says, kissing her forehead again

"I can't wait that long before seeing you again San." Brittany tells her

"I know Britt. I'll be coming back to Lima for Christmas though. We'll see each other then."

"You have to Skype me every day though"

"Every day?" Santana asks sceptically

"Fine, at least once a week."

"We were already doing that."

"I know but I just want to make sure." Brittany says before remembering something "You have to tell me when your next concert is. I'm so coming."

"I promise."

"Pinkie swear?" Brittany asks, holding out her pinkie, Santana laughs and takes it

"Forever and always B." Brittany chuckles

…

"Bye San." Brittany says, hugging the Latina close

"Bye Britt"

"I love you"

"Love you too." Santana tells Brittany. The Blonde reluctantly lets go of her and kisses her quickly before Santana climbs into Kurt's car. Brittany doesn't go back inside until the cars far away in the distance and when she does she falls onto her bed and cries.

…

"Hey San!" Emma calls as she sees Santana walking through the hallway "How was Lima?"

"Good." Santana tells her

"You miss her already don't you."

"Yeah." Santana admits

"Well come on we've all got a treat for you." Emma leads Santana into the auditorium and she sees the band set up on the stage "So you remember the song we heard in the car right?"

"Robot by Miley Cyrus." Emma nods

"Well, do you know the lyrics?" Santana nods "Good."

Before Santana can say anything Chris and Mark have already started the intro and Emma has jumped up onto the stage and rushed to her drum kit and they all sing the _la_'s. On the second set she starts playing the drum as Olivia and Tia start with chords. Santana quickly hoists herself up and Hannah guides her to centre stage as she starts to sing and Lily and Maddy play. She takes a deep breath in and hopes she can remember the words.

_Its been like this from the start, One piece after another to make my heart, You mistake the game for being smart, Stand here, sell this and hit your mark. But the sound of the steel and the crush and the grind It all screams to remind who decides my life, But in time it all dies there's nothing left inside, Just rusted metal that was never even mine_

Santana's glad she bothered to listen to this song on the way back from Lima. The band picks it up a bit.

_I would scream, But I'm just this hollow shell, Waiting here, begging please, Set me free so I can feel. Heeey_

Olivia and Tia take the lead with their guitars, Hannah is also playing one to add to it. Lily, Emma and Tia sing with Santana.

_Stop trying to live my life for me, I need to breathe, I'm not your robot. Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine, I'm breaking free Can't you see, I can love, I can speak, Without somebody else operating me. You gave me eyes so now I see I'm not your robot, I'm just me_

It goes back to the pattern for the next verse and chorus before reaching the bridge. Only Lily and Maddy play.

_I'm not your robot, I'm just me, I'm not your robot. I would scream, But I'm just this hollow shell, Waiting here, begging please, Set me free so I can feel. Heeey._

They all sing the last chorus

_Stop trying to live my life for me, I need to breathe, I'm not your robot. Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine, I'm breaking free Can't you see, I can love, I can speak, Without somebody else operating me. You gave me eyes so now I see I'm not your robot, I'm just me  
Stop trying to live my life for me, I need to breathe, I'm not your robot, Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine, I'm breaking free Can't you see, I can love, I can speak, Without somebody else operating me, You gave me eyes and now I see, I'm not your robot, I'm just me._

"That was awesome." Santana tells them

"It was Maddy's idea" Tia says

"It was really cool." Santana says to Maddy

"Thanks." Maddy whispers. They all hear her and turn their heads. She smiles slightly and Tia hugs her "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you." Maddy whispers to Santana.

"S'okay" Santana tells her, unable to keep the smile off her face

**...**

**So Maddy speaks! Has anyone got any guesses as to why she doesn't?**

**R&Rxxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Serenade

**Thanks 'guest', OTHangels, TheHungerGamesForever, Madame Degrassi19820 and iluvklainebows**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my closest friends, lilyjamco.**

**Chapter 18: Serenade**

Santana walks through the corridors of NYADA; it's weird how different this place is from NYU. For starters there are a lot less students and all most of them are obsessed with Broadway or whatever. After a short while of getting a lot of strange looks (it seems everyone knows everyone here) she spots the girl she's looking for. Or should she say girls. They always seem to be a three; it's nice but incredibly annoying when you only want to talk to one.

"Hey guys!" Santana calls as she walks up

"Santana," May acknowledges her first

"What are you doing here?" Pippa asks her "Did you transfer 'cause I thought this place was full."

"No I just wanted to talk to Lola actually." Santana explains

"Why?" Lola questions, raising an eyebrow

"I don't think you want them to know."

"Really 'cause that's what Kurt said." _'Damn'_

"Actually Santana we wanted to talk to you first" May tells her.

"Okay…" Santana says suspiciously as both girls hug Lola and lead Santana into an empty classroom

"Why are you doing this?" Pippa asks the moment she's shut the door

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb with us Santana" May tells her "Why are you trying to hook Lola up with Emma?"

"Because they're both crazy for each other"

"Well Lola's suffered enough heartbreak lately." Pippa tells her

"Wasn't the thing with Jenny like two years ago?"

"You don't get it." May tells her "It majorly knocked her confidence back, she's terrified of falling for another person incase the same thing happens."

"And we all know Emma got kicked out for being gay. What if she found out she was bi and ditched Lola for a guy?" Pippa questions

"Emma would never do that."

"We thought Jenny would never do that." May argues

"Fine you know what, talk to her! Whatever I don't care!" Pippa says firmly "Just know that if she gets her heart broken it's partly your fault."

"Yeah," May agrees "And I know that we're not very violent but you don't wanna get in the way of her brother! I swear he'll beat the crap out of you if you hurt her!" Pippa hugs the small girl into her as she starts crying "I'm sorry" May apologises "It's just it was really hard for her and it was hard for us seeing her like that. She was so broken. I don't think any of us could go through that again."

"Maybe you could get Emma to talk to her?" Pippa suggests "I mean, she won't want to believe you. She can be really stubborn" May giggles and they both walk outside and drag Lola off leaving Santana to think about what the hell just happened. Oh yeah, she has to talk to Emma, pronto. God, being the lesbian love doctor is hard work!

…

Santana find Emma on the stage in the auditorium, strumming gently on a guitar

"I didn't know you played." Santana says, causing her to look up and smile

"I don't." Emma tells her "Livy's trying to teach me but I can't get it at all."

"Well you seem fine to me."

"'I'll stick to drums." Emma pauses "So, what do you want"

"Suddenly I need to want something to talk to you?"

"No but you walked in here with purpose and a sneaky look on your face so what do you want?" Santana takes a deep breath and tells her what happened earlier that day

"So you think I should talk to her?" Emma asks

"Yes" Santana says "Tell her how you feel. Or sing if you want to. I know that can be quite a turn on." Emma chuckles

"Yeah well what should I sing?"

"I'm sure you'll find something."

"Well what kinda music does she like?"

"May said she likes most music so you can't really go wrong there."

"What's her favourite kind? I want it to be perfect."

"Modern but not like really drum based and she likes nice lyrics, y'know, that mean something. I think her official all-time favourite songs are Let The Sunshine by Labrinth and Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis"

"Ya think?" Emma asks, sarcastically "You sound pretty sure."

"Well May and Pippa kept me well informed." Santana smiles, winking and walking away. The moment she's gone Emma pulls out her phone and dials the number she knows she needs.

"Hey….Yeah can you come to the auditorium asap…..Please!...I'll tell you when you get here…Thanks, bye!" Emma puts the phone back and does a small victory dance. Turns out it wasn't small enough.

"This is so going on you tube!" Lily laughs, causing Emma to spin around

"Give me the phone!" She screams and starts chasing Lily around the stage

"Fine I'll delete it!" Lily says when Emma finally catches her "You're a great dancer by the way." Emma playfully slaps her arm before sliding down and sitting on the edge of the stage, Lily sits down to join her

"So I assume this is about Lola?"

"How did you know?" Emma asks

"You two weren't exactly subtle." Lily chuckles "So, what do you want." Emma tells her the whole story, starting at the concert and finishing with the conversation she just had with Santana.

"So you want me to tell you what song to use?" Lily asks, Emma nods as Lily pulls out her ipod, plugging to headphones in. Emma swears she must have like the whole of itunes on there. Chris did a memory hack on all their ipods so they have pretty much unlimited memory.

"Shes basically to scared to fall in love." Emma says, trying to help. Lily starts humming and typing quickly on her ipod before smirking cockily.

"What about this?" She says, offering Emma a headphone. She listens to the song in silence before smiling

"Perfect."

"So I assume I'll be playing piano."

"I was going to get Santana to"

"She can play the drums; you can do that _and_ sing to your girl."

"She's not my girl."

"Not yet."

"Wait can Santana even play the drums?"

"Yep. I saw her practicing."

"Anything else?"

"Guitar, piano, drums. Nothing else as far as I know."

"So nothing else. Unless Hannah saw something." Hannah and Lily have a habit for seeing everything. It gets quite annoying when you have a secret you want to keep. Then again, it can be a good thing. They were the ones who made Emma deal with her sexuality.

"So I'll see you in the NYADA auditorium next Thursday at five then?"

"How do you know when it is?"

"I'm sure you'd love to know." Lily smirks before walking out. _Seriously_, why do people keep doing that to her?

…

The Thursday came fast. Emma and Santana had organized it all with May and Pippa. They have to bring Lola in then leave and Lily and Santana have to go straight after the songs over. They're set up in the auditorium which is pitch black, Lily at the piano and Santana at the drums with Emma nervously standing front and centre with a microphone. Santana has been training her o getting all the notes right but she's still nervous about messing up.

"Smile" Santana tells her

"You can't see me." Emma tells her "How do you know I'm not?"

"I can tell."

"They're coming shut up." Lily tells them, sure enough at that moment they hear the door open and May and Pippa leading Lola to a seat in the front row, telling her to stay there for walking out. No one has to be able to see her to know she looks confused. Lily starts the piano intro and as her and Santana sing the '_Ohh's'_ the lights slowly come up, reviling them but mainly focused on Emma as she starts to sing.

_You're so scared to fall in love cause you end up in the dust every time, every time  
Now you see us all the same like our words are just a game, spitting lies, dirty lies_

Emma looks shocked

_I know you know there's something here but you cannot get past the fear I can help you make it clear_

Now she looks confused

_So when you feel like trying again reach out, take my hand see how great it could be, To fall in love with someone you can trust who would never give up cause you're all that she needs.  
Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on me, oh oh, Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh_

Her face slowly morphs into a small smile

_You give 100 percent but you've never seen a cent they're so blind, they're so blind  
'Cause I'm looking at your face and the world's a better place, In your eyes, lovely eyes_

Her marble green eyes begin to glaze over with tears, still smiling sadly

_I know you know there's something here but you cannot get past the fear I can help you make it clear  
So when you feel like trying again reach out, take my hand see how great it could be to fall in love with someone you can trust who would never give up cause you're all that she needs  
Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on me, oh oh, Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh_

She's crying but they're happy tears

_You got nothing to lose baby, But you won't know if you don't try please don't leave me asking why  
So when you're ready to choose baby I'll be here with open arms with the same in love in my heart….._

Lola looks happy, the tears are still coming but she looks at peace.

_So when you feel like trying again reach out, take my hand see how great it could be to fall in love with someone you can trust who would never give up cause you're all that she needs  
Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on, oh oh, Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh  
So when you feel like trying again…_

**_..._**

**_Oh the Emma and Lola dramas really heating up! Has no one really got any idea why Maddy doesn't speak?_**

**_R&Rxxx_**


	19. Chapter 19: Reaction Timing

**Thanks TheHungerGamesForever, iluvklaiebows, thats-whats-up, OTHangels, Lace Lullaby and Madame Degrassi19820**

**Thankyou for all the guesses about what happened to Maddy. I will probably cooperate them into the overall idea so they are seriously appriciated :o)**

**Btw the watersports trip was AWESOME!**

**Chapter 19: Reaction Timing**

_Lola looks happy, the tears are still coming but she looks at peace._

_So when you feel like trying again reach out, take my hand see how great it could be to fall in love with someone you can trust who would never give up cause you're all that she needs  
Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on, oh oh, Baby take a chance on me, Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh  
So when you feel like trying again…_

…

Santana and Lily walk out as soon as the song is finished and Emma jumps down and sits in the seat next to Lola who is staring into her lap

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Pippa and May not counted." Lola says truthfully

"You deserve it" Emma says, just as truthfully

"Why?" Lola asks

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?" _'I'm nothing'_. "It'd be so much easier to get someone else"

"I think that if I ever managed to gain your trust it would be well worth it to be with someone like you"

"Why?"

"Well for starters you're super-hot." Lola laughs but shakes her head "You are. You just need to see yourself from my perspective. What I see is a girl who is shutting herself off because she's been hurt in the past and is scared of it happening again, a beautiful girl who only sees the bad things about herself because that's all most people ever point out to her. And I think there's so much more to Lola Elliot than she lets other people see. She takes all the things she really feels and puts them into her acting, so she can use the characters to portray what she's really feeling, it's a coping method." Lola nods

"When I'm acting I feel like I'm not accountable for what I do, like it's the character and not me who's feeling so lost."

"How are you lost?"

"I don't know. It's really confusing."

"Okay."

"Most people would press that question" Lola says

"I'm not most people" Emma tells her

"I can tell." Lola takes a deep breath in, judging her next move "Which is why I think we should give us a shot." She pauses for a second "I really like you Emma so…"

"Don't hurt you too bad?" Lola nods "I would never hurt you like that." Emma promises

"What if breaking up with me meant fixing the relationship with your parents?"

"Never. If they want me back they'll have to accept me for who I am and who I'm with" Emma tells her "They judge everything, I've gotten used to it enough that I really don't care."

"But-"

"No buts." Emma cuts her off "I like girls. _Just_ girls. The idea of being with a guy grosses me out and I wouldn't pretend to be with one just to satisfy my _'parents'_"

"In that case," Lola smiles "I'll pick you up after collage on Thursday?"

"Awesome." Emma beams

"Can we keep it private for a bit though?" Lola asks shyly "Like, only tell the people who were already involved so Santana, Lily, May and Pippa"

"Whatever you want" Emma says, unable to keep the smile off her face, "So are we like girlfriends now?"

"Baby steps" Lola tells her before shyly leaning in and pecking Emma on the cheek. Both girls blush as she pulls away. "See ya" Lola smiles before walking out leaving Emma grinning until she realizes that Lily and Santana are waiting outside in the car and are very likely to drive away if she doesn't hurry up.

…

When Lola walks out of the auditorium she immediately finds May and Pippa leaning on their lockers, chatting. They spot her as she walks over and seeing the smile on her face they both squeal.

"So…" Pippa squeals

"How'd it go?" May asks excitedly

"We're going out on Thursday." Lola tells them, grinning

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Pippa shrieks, wrapping her arms around Lola and jumping up and down excitedly

"We're really proud of you Lo" May tells her before joining in with the jumping and shrieking

"We're gonna keep it private for a bit" Lola tells them once they've calmed down "I'm allowed to tell you two though"

"Can we go out on a triple date once you guys are like properly together?" Pippa asks

"Baby steps hun" Lola says

"Save the pet names for Emma babez" May teases earning a playful smack on the arm as they walk off to class

…

"Did you get your girl?" Is the first thing Santana says as Emma climbs into the back seats of the car

"Maybe…"

"Oh come on!" Lily complains "I did not go through all that effort for you not to tell me!"

"I'm going to tell you but you have to keep it private" Emma tells them "Just for a little while so Lola feels secure. Please?"

"Fine" Lily agrees and Santana nods "So, did you get your girl?" She mocks Santana

"Yes." Emma finally says and Lily squeals

"You own me twenty bucks Lils" Santana reminds her causing Emma to roll her eyes, of course they bet on it.

"Fine." Lily reluctantly hands over the money "Was my song okay"

"You were there" Santana points out

"Yeah but afterworlds"

"It was perfect." Emma beams "You two are the best friends ever" She reaches around the seats to hug them both

"Umm, I can't breathe" Lily jokes

"Just be happy for me!" Emma complains

"Oh don't take it personally," Santana tells her "She's just bitter cause she lost the bet."

Emma smiles _'I love my friends'_

**_..._**

**YAY! Lemma...Emla...yeah... Any better couple names acause I'm kinda stuck on that one...**

**R&Rxxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Date

**Thankyou iluvklainebows, Madame Degrassi19820, Brialuvsme, JonasKlaineWadeyxxx and TheHungerGamesForever**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lotof story alerts that I wanted to catch up on and read and then I decided to write the next chapter of my other story Already Gone. Of course, I forgot that this chapter was already written because I'm smart like that.**

**This is dedecated to TheHungerGamesForever who isn't really a fan of glee but is reading this anyway.**

**Chapter 20: Date**

Thursday. It's Thursday. Emma walks around the halls of NYU with a fresh smile on her face. She has a date tonight with the most beautiful girl, inside and out, that she's ever met.

"Why are you smiling so much today?" Hannah asks as they walk to lunch

"No reason"

"Yes there is." Hannah smirks "You can't fool me."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Does Lily know?"

"Yes and she won't tell you either."

"Why does she know?" Hannah asks; hurt "And Santana? Why?"

"Because they're a part of it. You'll know soon enough" Emma smiles and walks of

'_Oh I'll know soon enough'_ Hannah thinks _'I'll find out her secret, you can bet on it.'_. If there's one thing Hannah Marshall doesn't like, its being in the dark.

…

Emma walks down the street from her collage until she sees Lola's car. She looks in the window and sees the brunette with her ipod headphones plugged in, head bopping up and down in time with the music. Emma knocks on the window and Lola jumps in surprise and pulls her headphones out. Emma smiles _'She is so adorable'_ as Lola leans across to open the passenger side door so Emma can get in.

"What were you listening to?"

"Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna" Lola blushes and Emma almost faints, _'So hot!'_

"I though you weren't into that kinda stuff?"

"I like a lot of different music" Lola says "You should know, didn't Santana tell you that?"

"How did you-"

"May and Pippa told me"

"You don't mind do you?"

"I think it's sweet." She says as she starts to drive. She hands Emma her ipod "You can pick the song"

Emma scrolls through. Lola really does like a lot of stuff; _Adele, Amy Winehouse, Avril Lavigne, Beyonc__é__, Birdy, Black Eyed Peas, Carly Rae Jepsen, Cee Lo Green, Cheryl Cole, Cody Simpson, Coldplay, Cover Drive, Daniel Powter, David Guetta, Demi Lovato, DJ Fresh, Duffy, Ed Sheeran, Eliza Doolittle, Florence and the Machine, Gary Barlow, Greyson Chance, Jessie J, JLS, Jonas Brothers, Justin Beiber, Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, Labrinth, Lady Gaga, Lana Del Ray, Leona Lewis, Lily Allen, Miley Cyrus, Nicki Minaj, Olly Murs, One Direction, P!nk, Paloma Faith, Paolo Nutini, Pixie Lott, Rihanna, The Saturdays, Selena Gomez, Sixpence And None The Richer, Take That, Taylor Swift, Train, Tulisa, U2, Usher… 50 artists and counting, 743 songs._ Emma clicks on Kelly Clarksons Breakaway album. They listen in silence until a song Emma recognises as Behind These Hazel Eyes comes on and Lola starts singing along.

"_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes._" Lola's voice is amazing, Kurt told Santana that May was the singer of the group but Emma finds herself entranced by Lola's voice, she doesn't want her to stop. Unfortunately the song ends and Emma turns to look at Lola

"Sorry I just really like that song" Lola blushes

"You were amazing"

"I'm not that good"

"Sing something else"

"I'll sing if you sing" Lola says, reacinh for the ipod which Emma hands her

"Deal." Lola types quickly, keeping an eye on the road and presses play

(**Lola**, _Emma_, Both)

**I've been looking for a driver who's qualified, So if you think that you're the one step into my ride, I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine, With a sunroof top and a gangster lean  
**  
_So if you feel me let me know, know, know, Come on now what you waiting for, for, for, My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode, So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go  
_  
**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean, Got a ride that smoother than a limousine,** _Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?, If you can baby boy then we can go all night,_ Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five, Baby you got the keys-  
_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive_, **Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive**

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac, Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back, You look like you can handle what's under my hood, You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would  
_  
**So if you feel me let me know, know, know, Come on now what you waiting for, for, for, My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode, So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go  
**  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean, Got a ride that smoother than a limousine, Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?, If you can baby boy then we can go all night, Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five, Baby you got the keys-

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive_, **Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive**

Cos you play the game, got what I got get it get it, Don't Stop It's a sure shot, Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry, I ain't even worried, So step inside and ride

**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**, _Come on now what you waiting for, for, for,_ **My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode,** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

**Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean, Got a ride that smoother than a limousine,** Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?, If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five, Baby you got the keys-

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive,_ **Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive**  
_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive,_ **Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive**

"We're here" Lola says as the song fades out

"Where's here?"

"You'll see" Lola smirks as she parks the car and walks round the front to open Emma's door for her. She then grabs a rucksack from the trunk and locks the car.

"Can I?" She asks, gesturing to Emma's hand, Emma nods and Lola laces their fingers together. She sets off away from the car, pulling Emma along, After they've reached a small distance Lola turns to her "Close your eyes" Emma does it and feels herself being pulled along some more "Open them" Emma gasps at the sight in front of her. They're very high up with an amazing view of the city, a picnic rug is spread out on the grass and a small pond is nearby. This place seems untouched by society.

"I found it when I was younger and used to come to visit my aunt. I was seven and I ran away because my parents left while I was sleeping and I got scared. I came across this place and it convinced me to go back. It's my spot, I haven't even bought May and Pippa up here"

"Thank you" Emma smiles

"You wanna sit?"

"Sure"

So they sit on the rug, looking over the city of New York whilst the sun sets, a beautiful light cast over them. Once it's dark they walk back to the car. Once they get to Emma's apartment neither of them want it to end

"I really like you Emma" Lola tells her "Just don't break my heart." Emma nods and climbs out of the car. When she gets out of her apartment she feels her phone vibrate

_**From Hannah:**__ Were you out on a date? Who was it? I saw a car picking you up. Don't worry I didn't follow I'm just curious._

Emma rolls her eyes, this girl is insane

_**To Hannah:**__ I can't tell you that yet but when I can I swear you'll be the first to know. KK?_

_**From Hannah:**__ Was that text talk? You know I don't like it! But thanks, I'd better be!_

Emma rolls her eyes again. She hopes it won't be a secret for much longer.

**...**

**Okay so a lot of you have been saying about the band meeting Brittany. I'm actually going to have Christmas and Thanksgiving before that so I can move the story on a little (the only real ending would be when Brittany graduates). It will defenately be after that though.**

**Oh and by the way while we're on the topic what should they do in Lima for Thanksgiving? (I'm English and we dont celebrate it so I'm clueless (American Halloween was complicated enough))**


	21. Chapter 21: Show Me Love

**Thanks TheHungerGamesForever, iluvklainebows, 07pnlew, Madame Degrassi19820 and P**

**Chapter 21: Show Me Love**

Santana is lying on her bed studying when the phone rings from her desk. She picks it up

**Incoming Call: **_**Unknown Number**_

She rolls her eyes and smirks before receiving the call "Hey this is the local sperm branch you jack it we pack it how may I help you?" She asks in a thick Scottish accent

"Ummmm….Santana?"

"Hey Leah." She says awkwardly. That went well. "Sorry about that it's one of the ways I answer unknown numbers"

"Awesome."

"So, wassup?" Santana asks, sitting on her bed

"Stormy's parents kicked her out." Leah says sadly "She needs to talk to you because I don't know what to do and my parents say she can stay tonight but we need to find her somewhere else after that and she's really stressed and I hate seeing her like this and-"

"Leah calm down." Santana tells her "Just breath okay? Concentrate on helping her through tonight first yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Is Stormy with you?"

"Yeah"

"Can you put her on the line then?" there's a rustle on the other end of the phone before Stormy's voice comes through

"Hey San" Her voice sounds tearful, she's definitely been crying

"You okay?"

"Not really" Stormy lets out a breathy laugh, trying to sound brave

"What happened?"

"I sat down for dinner with my parents which is when I told them and they were just silent. I begged them to say something and they started yelling which made my sister cry from upstairs so they stopped and told me to get out of their house" She's sobbing now. Santana can hear Leah soothing her in the background of the call

"Stormy it's going to be okay I promise" Santana comforts

"What if it isn't?"

"Then you will always have people who will make it better"

"What if they don't?"

"They will. Stop saying 'What if?' Stormy. If you believe it's going to be okay, it will be, just tell yourself its fine, let the people around you help and your parents will come to their senses soon enough."

"Has your Abuela?" She asks, not meaning any harm

"No." Santana swallowed "And that hurts me more than anything but I know that I have Brittany and all my friends to help get me through. I know I can count on them and if the day comes around where Mi Abuela can love me again then I'll take it but I'm coping"

"Was she like a parent to you"

"Yes and so much more but sometimes things just don't work out and as hard as we can try we can only do half of the reaching out. Your parents, my Abuela, they have to reach through the other part."

"Okay." Stormy goes silent

"It will get better Stormy. I can promise you that."

"Thankyou"

"Go lie down with your girlfriend then."

"Okay"

"Bye Stormy, hope to see you when I visit for Christmas and Thanksgiving"

"Bye San." They both hang up; Stormy falling back into Leah's arms and Santana falling back onto her bed, not even noticing the first tears as they fall. She could of got it so much worse and she knows it but seeing this happen to someone she knows, who was reaching out to her, begging for help, makes it so much more real. She doesn't acknowledge the knocks on the door; she doesn't hear anything until Kurt calls out

"Santana?" He calls "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Santana says, still with tears going down her face "I'm fine." Kurt walks through the door and sits on the bed next to her, brushing the tears off her face

"You know fine is just a shit word people use when they want people to stop asking 'What's wrong?'."

"You know that's the first time I've ever heard you swear." Santana chuckles

"What's wrong." Kurt asks, clearly worried

"It's something to do with Stormy"

"What the blonde girl in the glee club?"

"Yeah. Don't ask what it is.

"Okay."

"Good, you're not pushing it"

"Yes now clear up. I invited Emma and Lola over for dinner for phase whatever it is of the plan to get them together."

"Oh-you can't tell anyone else but they kinda already are"

"Oh my god yes!" Kurt exclaims "Not just 'cause they're together but because this means I no longer have to cook something romantic, we can just order in and watch a DVD"

"You do realise it'll have to be lesbian based right?" Santana tells him

"Damn you lesbians." Kurt huffs "There had better be fit guys in whatever you pick."

"Deal" The doorbell rings and Kurt lets Santana clear up before she goes and gets it.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey San!" Emma and Lola say at the same time

"Okay so by the way Kurt knows and he invited you here in an attempt to get you together so instead of a posh dinner we're going to eat crap and watch films about lesbians"

"Awesome" Lola says before turning to Kurt as he walks down the hall "You bitch." She fake glares at him before rushing to the sofa and sitting by the arm. Emma climbs in next to her and Santana sits on the other edge with Kurt taking the armchair. They vote to watch 'Show Me Love' (aka 'F**king Amal'). Kurt gets bored of reading the subtitles (the whole film's in Swedish) before telling them that seeing a bunch of guys asses in the shower does not make up for what he could of seen and makes Santana promise that he can choose next time. Apart from that he only makes complaints like _'Leanardo DiCaprio isn't scrawny!'_

"_It makes a lot of chocolate milk. But that doesn't matter."_

"How have I never seen that before?" Emma asks when the ending credits finish

"I don't know" Santana tells her "It's like the best lesbian film ever"

"Defo" Lola agrees from her position which like ten minutes into the movie became underneath Emma "We should go now" She tells them, signalling for Emma to get up

"See ya tomorrow!" Santana and Kurt both call as they leave. The moment they're gone Kurt turns to Santana

"I hate you for making me watch that." He glares before stalking off leaving Santana laughing

**...**

**PLEASE HELP ME!  
I'm on like major writers block for the next chapter! It's like the thanksgiving one and I kinda get what thanksgiving is but what I'm stuck on is how _Santana _would do it. Like, splitting between her family and Britt or whatever and if there would be any drama or not... Yeah so any ideas asap would be like great... Thanks!**

**Oh the film's awesome by the way, I found it by googling 'Best lesbian films' (lol)**


	22. Chapter 22: Groceries

**Thanks Madame Degrassi19820, TheHungerGamesForever and RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1**

**Chapter 22: Groceries**

"Leah! Stormy!" Brittany pounds on her cousins bedroom door "Stop making out and come help me get supplies for thanksgiving!"

"God just cause you can't get none!" Leah calls

"Pleeeese!" Brittany begs "I really want it to be perfect for San!"

"Isn't she eating with her family?"

"Her Abuela's making her parents go to hers but San's not invited so she's spending Christmas with them and Thanksgiving with us"

"Fine!" Stormy calls "We're coming!"

"Ba-abe…" Leah moans

"Well I'm having dinner here as well so I want it to be decent." She says opening the door

"Close it!" Leah screams, scrambling to find a t-shirt

"You're wearing a bra." Stormy says "Besides she's your cousin." There's a pause from the other side "God L, you don't need to brush your hear, we're going to get groceries just tie it up already!"

"Fine!" Leah gives in, finally opening the door to her room and glaring at Brittany "Cock-block."

"Pleasant." Brittany smirks as they get into her and drive to the grocery store "Rihanna?" Brittany says

"Why is it always Rihanna?" Leah asks, it's true, whenever she's with a group of people Brittany always suggests Rihanna for the music

"It's because everyone likes at least one of her songs. You can't hate them all."

"Good Girl Gone Bad." Stormy buts in before they can continue the argument and Brittany puts the disc on, jokily rapping along with Jay-Z

"_No clouds in my stones let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank coming down with the Dow Jones, When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella we fly higher than weather in G5's are better, You know me, In anticipation, for precipitation stack chips for the rainy day, Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine Rihanna where you at?"_

Throughout Push Up On Me Stormy and Leah gaze across the back seats at each other

"If you two get it on in my car I will kill you." Brittany threatens, skipping the song

"_Please don't stop the music, Please don't stop the music__, __Please don't stop the music__, __Please don't stop the music"_

All three of them sing along, I mean who doesn't know this song? Just as Breakin' Dishes starts Brittany parks the car and the radio switches off.

"Damn. We missed Lemme Get That." Leah complains jokingly

"Right one of you is in the front on the way back"

"Why are you acting like we're little kids?" Leah asks

"It's my car." Brittany says "Only me and San can do it in here."

"Oh god mental images." Stormy says as they get out the car and walk into the shop, heading for the turkeys

"Why are we doing this the day before?" Leah asks

"We were going to go yesterday but I heard…disturbing noises from your bedroom so decided to put it off."

"God stop doing that!" Leah begs

"Doing what?" Brittany feigns cluelessness

"What my beautiful girlfriend is trying to say is…" Stormy starts "Please stop talking about our sex life."

"Or die." Leah adds

"Sweet." Brittany rolls her eyes (a trick she picked up from Santana) before grabbing the Turkey she carefully selected

"Oh shit." She hears Leah say "Don't turn around guys but Stormy your parents are there."

"What?" Stormy sounds panicked

"Don't worry they haven't seen us but we need to move." They casually move towards the vegetable isle

"You guys pick what you want I'm gonna go start to pick out some nibbles okay?" Brittany asks

"Meet you there" Stormy confirms as Brittany walks off to the snacks

"Brittany Pierce?" She turns around and panics when she sees Stormy's parents there "Oh it is you!" Stormy's mum gushes as if she didn't kick her cousins girlfriend, and a close friend of Brittany's out.

"Hows things with your boyfriend?" Her dad asks "Artie isn't it?"

"No, we broke up ages ago remember? I'm dating Santana now."

"Oh dear this phase appears to be trending." Her mum tuts

"It's not a phase." Brittany tells her

"Why what else would it be." Her dad chuckles

"I don't have time for this." Brittany says firmly "I'm in love with Santana, your daughter, if you even call her that anymore is in love with Leah."

"Ridiculous."

"Why?" Brittany challenges "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not natural."

"Britt!" She hears Leah call. Her and Stormy turn the corner hand in hand, stopping dead in their tracks when they see her parents.

"M-mum?" Stormy tries, she receives a glare in return. Brittany glares at the parents before grabbing Stormy's free hand and leading them towards the till

"We haven't got everything." Leah points out

"I'll come back later we need to get Stormy home." Brittany gestures at the other girl who seems slightly shaken. She can't help but be grateful that the girl wasn't there for the first bit.

Luckily when Brittany goes back Stormy's parents are gone but she can't help but worry that the same thing could happen to Santana.

**...**

**Review! Also any ideas for drama at the Pierces thanksgiving Dinner. Or anything for the Lopez's..I already have...ideas...for that.**


	23. Chapter 23: Dinner At The Pierces

******Thanks iluvklainebows, the mad twin, TheHungerGamesForever, P, Madame Degrassi19820 and OTHangels**

******Okay so I'm going on holiday to France tomorrow morning for eight days so I won't be updating (my parents booked us a place with no WiFi (typical)) but I will probably be writing if I have spare time so there'll be a few chapters when I get back that wil be like only a day apart**

**Chapter 23: Dinner At The Pierces**

"Kurt get the hell in the car!" Santana yells at him from inside her black Saab

"God calm down I'm coming." He tells her, getting in the car and pulling a CD out of his bag

"If that's Broadway I will kill you."

"Adele?" He asks, she nods and he shoves 21 into the CD drive

…

"Are we there yet?"

"San you're the one driving." Kurt points out

"I don't care."

Quite a few hours later they pull into the Hudson-Hummel driveway and Santana literally kicks Kurt out the car and speeds off

"Thanks!" Kurt calls out to her sarcastically as Finn carries his bags in

It's only a matter of minutes before Santana is turning the corner to the Pierce house. She spots Brittany waiting for her on the lawn and smiles, pulling into the drive. The second she gets out of the car Brittany pounces on her, causing them both to fall onto the grass, way beyond caring. They have no idea how long they make out for but it ends when Brittany's dad awkwardly clears his throat and Leah and Stormy both yell

"Get a room!"

…

Four o'clock in the afternoon and Santana, Brittany, Stormy, Leah, Brittany's parents, grandparents, and other cousins, aunts and uncles are all sat around a huge table.

"Here's the turkey!" Brittany's grandmother announces as she carries it to the table and everyone tucks in. It doesn't take long for the conversation to start

"_How are you?" "Oh I'm great" "Did you hear about so and so?" "That's awful"_

Inevitably the topic eventually turns to Santana and New York

"So Santana," Brittany's mum, Susan, starts "How's New York treating you?"

"Great, really good." Santana smiles

"And you're living with Kurt we heard"

"Yeah he's great"

"Well I hope there's nothing going on there." Her Dad, David teases "You can't hurt my baby girl"

"Oh god no he's gay as the fourth of July."

"And so are you" Leah adds

"That too" Santana chuchles

"And Brittany, we heard about Julliard wanting you" Her aunt praises

"Yeah I guess the tape I sent them was pretty good"

"It was amazing" Santana corrects her

"Yeah but you have to say that"

"No I don't. I'm well within my rights to tell you if you suck"

"Fine, name one thing I suck at" Brittany challenges

"….ummm….Spanish?" Santana hesitates

"Knew it."

"Whatever."

Suddenly Stormy gasps, trying to cough

"She's choking!" Leah yells

"Oh god!" Brittany panics "San your dads a doctor what the hell do we do?" Stormy's face is starting to turn blue, Santana runs up behind her and yanks her stomach in, causing a piece of carrot to fly across the table and almost hit Brittany

"Sorry" Santana tells Brittany

"Thanks" Stormy says shyly, rubbing at her neck

"S'okay"

"I told you not to go for the carrot Storm" Leah jokes, slightly scared.

"You okay?" David asks Stormy

"Yeah" She replies

"Well I think it's time for desert" Grandma announces, bringing out a huge apple crumble "Not that traditional but oh well"

…

Later that night, after everyone's gone to sleep, Santana and Brittany lie on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. They fall asleep and when they wake up the next morning the position hasn't changed. Saying goodbye again is hard but Brittany knows Santana will be back for Christmas which is only a few weeks away.

**...**

**Sorry it's short but I wasn't sure what else to put. The next chapter may or may not be Christmas dinner with the Lopez's. You'll just have to wait and see if I get an idea to shove inbetween or not.**

**Reviewxxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Xmas

**I'm back! France was pretty awasome and we managed to get the people next door to let us borrow their WiFi but it was like one bar and kept fading every ten seconds so I wasn't actually able to update or read any fanfiction but I managed to get on my emails and read all the reviews so thanks iluvklianebows, Madame Degrassi19820, RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1, desshaje and Pippa3OneDirection(finally, been a long time since I've seen that name in my reviewsxxx)**

**Chapter 24: X-mas**

Santana and Kurt are heading back to Lima again. It's and eight hour journey (Santana drives fast) and if they didn't have collage they would have opted to stay. Wonder if Blaine and Brittany have anything to do with that? After kicking Kurt out of the car Santana speeds off to her parent's house, looking forward to spending Christmas with them. She pulls the spare key from under the doormat and lets herself in

"Mami! Papi!" She calls

"Let yourself in why don't you." Her mum tells her coming into the hallway. Santana smirks and they hug "Your dad's out getting the stuff for dinner" Her mum tells her, leading her into the living room "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Don't treat me like a guest mum." Santana says "It feels weird."

"Fine." Maria tells her "How's New York?"

"Awesome, NYU's great and Kurt's my roommate now which is way better than being alone."

"And you're in a band now?"

"Yeah Exclamation." Santana explains how that came to be and tells her mum all about the Maddy drama and the Emma and Lola issue.

"So you and Kurt got them together?" Her mum asks

"Yeah, mostly me though."

"And no one knows?"

"Well us two, her best friends and Lily. I wouldn't be surprised if Hannah knew something. If she doesn't she wants to." The front door opens and her dad walks into the living room

"Maria why is there a strange girl in our house?" He jokes before opening out his arms so his daughter comes up and hugs him. "How are you my angel?"

"Cool" She tells him

"Oh come on don't I get a better answer than that?"

"Nope" She jokes before telling him everything she told her mum as she goes through to start making dinner

"You and Brittany still going strong?" He asks

"Duh." Santana rolls her eyes "She's coming to visit in New York before Easter."

"Have you spoken to Abuela?"

"Dad we tried to fix things with her. It's not going to work, she's to arrogant"

"So are you. We have to keep trying."

"It hurts."

"I know." He tells her sympathetically

"Dinner!" Maria calls from the kitchen and they both head to the table. Halfway through the starter there's a knock on the door. Maria gets up to answer it, leaving Santana wondering who the hell it is. The rest of her family is miles away. Except for….

"A-abuela?" Her mum leads her grandmother into the room. Santana feels like screaming. She cant help it, she runs out the room and up the stairs, flopping onto her bed in tears before reaching up and grabbing her phone, dialling the number she knows so well.

"Santana?" Brittany's soft voice comes through the phone, Santana sobs "What happened?"

"Abuela's downstairs." She says through tears "My parents invited her"

"Calm down baby." Brittany tells her "Breathe." Santana regulates her breathing and manages to stop crying so violently before talking again

"Do you think I should go down?"

"Yes, your parents have your back, they won't let her say anything."

"What if she does?"

"Then think of me, and Lola and Emma, and Tia and Maddy, and Leah and Stormy. Think of everyone else who's proud of you standing up for who you are, who we are." Santana is silent

"Okay." She finally says

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Santana says surely

"Okay bye!" Brittany says "I love you, good luck!"

"Love you too" Santana says, hanging up the phone and sorting out her appearance before heading back to the table. Her Abuela has sat in the seat across from hers. As she walks into the room her dad shoots her a proud smile and she glares at him. Why has he done this? It's Christmas, it's meant to be happy. Santana starts eating again as her parents and Abuela starts talking

"Did you hear about Santana going to New York?" Her mum finally asks, drawing unwanted attention to the girl sitting quietly across the table from the woman who hates her.

"Yes." Her Abuela answers, subtext; _why does that matter?_

"She's doing great in NYU, lead singer of a band now."

"They want her as a representative?" subtext; _Why would they want someone like her?_

"Yes, she's amazing."

"That's not what I meant." She says stubbornly "Why would they want that kind of attention?"

"What do you mean?" Her mum asks

"She means why would they want me if I'm gay." Santana finally says, turning to her Abuela "For your answer, there are four lesbians in the band including me, two of them in a relationship with each other and we quite often get them to dance together on stage. One of them is actually the girl who started the band."

"Why would anyone want to be in a band like _that_?"

"Because unlike you some people aren't stubborn and judgemental"

"It's not natural." Alma presses '_What would Brittany say?_' Santana thinks

"How?"

"I don't see it in the bible."

"I don't see TV's in the bible but you have one of those." Santana tells challenges

"It's a phase, you'll get over it."

"Same way I got over Amy Winehouse's music?"

"She's a bad influence"

"She had a drug problem."

"Precisely."

"So basically you judge everything."

"I judge things that are wrong."

"So love is wrong?" Santana asks

"It's wrong like _that_."

"What because I'm gay?"

"You're not gay. I won't allow it."

"Well it's not your choice," Santana tries to tell her "It's not anyone's."

"It's yours." Abuela finishes

"You think I'd choose to be forbidden to love someone?"

"Well who knows what goes on in _you people's_ heads." Alma says coldly "That girl does not love you and you don't love her. It's ridicules and I will never accept it." This conversation is draining for Santana, if it continues much longer she knows she'll burst into tears. Her dad sees that and stands up out of his seat.

"Alma you need to leave." He tells her

"Why? You invited me."

"Maybe so but Santana is our daughter and it's her turn to have dinner with us. You already ruined thanksgiving for her, you can't ruin Christmas."

"So you'd rather eat with that than with your mother?" Alma glares at Santana

"Leave." He tells her "Get out of my house." Alma sighs and walks out the room, slamming the front door behind her. The moment she's gone Santana runs up the stairs and collapses in tears on the floor of her room. After a few minutes her throat goes dry and she starts gasping for breath

"Santana?" She looks up to see Brittany standing in front of her, looking upset "Santana it's going to be okay." She crouches down and wraps her arms around her girlfriend

"Why can't she just accept us?" Santana sobs

"I know it hurts baby. She'll change her mind eventually, she has too."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Now who's saying 'What if'?" Santana smiles at the question "Come on it's Christmas, you have to wait till tomorrow before you can cry." Santana giggles and wipes her eyes. Maybe she's still upset about it but she's putting those thoughts aside to enjoy Christmas with her friends and family.

**...**

**Yay! So I like to think of this as like the end of part one. Part two will be till easter and part three till Britt and Blaine graduate. Unless I decide not to let them :O**

**Any ideas for the next part? I have a few already including some involving the OCs you guys submitted including Jess Fabray and Arya Miller.**

**Reviewxxx**


	25. Chapter 25: Breakin

**Thanks iluvklainebows, OTHangels, dhezsimms, Madame Degrassi19820 and TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 25: Break-in**

"Feels good to be home!" Kurt says, flopping down on the sofa as Santana closes the door of the flat

"Drama in the Hudson-Hummel house?" Santana asks

"Something to do with Finn, I wasn't really listening but he complained a lot"

"I would have screamed" She tells him

"I almost did. It's just like Oh My Gaga save your problems for later I'm trying to eat!" Santana laughs "God I'm tired"

"You slept the whole journey."

"Yeah well I _needz_ my sleep" He says, mocking her, she sits on the sofa and lightly slaps his arm "How was your Christmas?"

"Not great."

"But you were looking forward to seeing your parents"

"Yeah but they decided to invite my Abuela."

"Oh. I'm sorry" He apologises

"S'fine" Suddenly a banging echoes through the house and Kurt and Santana both head to the door. They open it to find a crying Rachel Berry

"Rachel are you okay?" Kurt asks sympathetically, sending Santana a _'don't say anything'_ look

"Finn broke up with me!" She sobs

"Okay honey why don't you go through to the living area and I'll get you something to drink" Rachel nods and goes to sit on the couch as Kurt and Santana head to the living room

"I think that might have been what he was moaning about…."

"Ya think?" Santana rolls her eyes "God I have better things to do with my life than console a hobbit who's depressed a'cause her giant boyfriend decided to go back up the beanstalk. She was to good for the asshole anyway."

"Yeah well she loved him"

"Oh please, she _settled_ for him. She can do way better."

"Santana just try and be sympathetic" She rolls her eyes "Please?"

"Fine!" They walk back into the living area to find Rachel still on the couch, Kurt hands her the drink and she smiles lightly

"So, what happened?" Kurt asks, Rachel glances nervously at Santana. "Santana can you maybe go out for a bit?" He asks her, seeing that Rachel won't say anything with her here

"Sure" She says sarcastically, slipping shoes on and heading to her car "Where to go?" She asks herself before smirking and putting her foot on the gas

…

A few minutes later Santana pulls up outside a block of flats. Locking up her car she takes the elevator to floor five and knocks on the door of number three.

"Oh it's you."

"Oh that's a lovely greeting Emma, do you use that for all your friends or just me?"

"Sorry you just came at an awkward time"

"So if I walk into your bedroom is Lola going to be there?"

"What! No! We agreed to take it slow remember?" Emma says "_I'm_ not doing it with anyone but Tia and Maddy have been at it all morning and its driving me insane!" Santana giggles "It's not funny! I mean for a girl who says nothing normally Maddy makes a lot of noise!"

"God TMI!" Santana tells her

"Yeah I'd recommend that if you want to be graced with my presence we go out."

"And what makes you think I wasn't here for Tia?"

"Because you didn't know I lived with them"

"Whatever just hurry up I think I can hear them!" Santana jokingly panics

"Screw you" She says, rushing back to grab shoes and a jacket

"No no no Emma you have a girlfriend, I know you're sexually frustrated but that's just not the way."

"I hate you."

"No you don't" Santana smirks, dragging Emma into the car.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks after a few minutes of driving

"Wait." Santana tells her

"Where are you taking me?" She asks again a few minutes later. Finally Santana pulls up outside NYADA. "Why are we here?"

"To perform on their stage" Santana makes it sound normal

"Why?"

"Why not?" Santana smirks "C'mon it'll be fun!" Emma rolls her eyes and follows Santana round to the back of the school where they climb up the fire escape ladder and onto the roof, using the skylight to drop down outside the backstage entrance which they rush through. Santana pulls out her ipod, plugging it into a speaker and the backing track to Mama Do by Pixie Lott blasts through the auditorium

(_Santana_, **Emma**, _**Both**_)

_Uh oh Uh oh_

_Every night I go every night I go sneaking out the door, I lie a little more, baby I'm-a helpless. There's something 'bout the night, and the way it hides all the things I like, little black butterflies, deep inside me._

**What would my mama do, **_Uh oh Uh oh,_** If she knew 'bout me and you, **_Uh oh Uh oh, What would my daddy say, _**Uh oh Uh oh, **_If he saw me LOVE this way, _**Uh oh Uh oh, **_Uh oh Uh oh_

Santana deliberately changes the lyrics

**Why should I feel ashamed, feeling guilty at the mention of my name, here we are again, it's nearly perfect**

_What would my mama do,_** Uh oh Uh oh, **_If she knew 'bout me and you,_** Uh oh Uh oh,****What would my daddy say,**_ Uh oh Uh oh,_** If she saw me love this way,**_ Uh oh Uh oh,__**Uh oh Uh oh**_

_What would my mama do… What would my daddy say… _**All the things a girl should know, **_all the things she can't control, _**all the things a girl should know**_, She can't control_

_**What would my mama do, Uh oh Uh oh, If she knew 'bout me and you, Uh oh Uh oh, What would my daddy say, Uh oh Uh oh, If she saw me love this way, Uh oh Uh oh, Uh oh Uh oh**_

Applause comes from the audiences seats and they switch the lights on to see Lola, May and Pippa standing there.

**...**

**I broke up Finchel! Whoooo! Sorry to anyone who likes them but I actually cant stand their relationship. You wont fid out why they broke up until chapter 28 so until then...**

**Reviewxxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Freak Out

**Sorry about the lack of updates. My head was confused because my updating has been mucked up now that I have three storys. I've now sorted my shit outso you should be getting two updates a week.**

**Thanks Madame Degrassi19820, iluvklainebows, TheHungerGamesForever and snixxjuice214**

**Chapter 26: Freak Out**

_Applause comes from the audiences seats and they switch the lights on to see Lola, May and Pippa standing there._

"I can see what you see in her Lo" May smirks "She is hot!" Lola jokingly hits her and she looks offended "That's just rude."

"Hey guys" Santana says, hopping off the stage with Emma following behind her

"Lola hug your girlfriend." Pippa instructs. Lola and Emma both blush before hugging quickly

"You guys ready to tell people yet?" Santana asks, Emma and Lola exchange a nervous look

"You guys are like the perfect couple!" Pippa exclaims "No one would be even remotely surprised."

"Mmmm…." Lola hesitates

"We'll leave you two to decide" May tells them, practically dragging Santana and Pippa away from the scene

"What are you guys doing here?" Lola asks

"I could ask you're the same thing"

"We're rehearsing"

"In the audience?"

"We were taking a break until _someone_ decided to break into out auditorium" Lola tells her "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Geez don't sound too pleased" Emma chuckles "Rachel's a mess and Kurt kicked Santana out so he could console her and Maddy and Tia are being loud."

"As in…"

"Yeah. Not fun." Emma shudders "So anyway, Santana decided it would be fun to break into NYADA and 'borrow' the stage. Don't know why but it was all worth it now that you're here" Lola blushes "Made you blush again!" Emma chants

"Shut up!" Lola giggles, lightly hitting her arm

"Violence!" Emma gasps, feigning hurt "Bad girlfriend!"

"Oh so we're girlfriends now are we?" Lola teases

"Can we be?"

"Why not?" Lola shrugs. Emma leans in to kiss Lola, this is about a special as a first kiss can get, but just as there lips are about to touch Lola gasps, turning on her feet and running out of the auditorium. The others were obviously keeping an eye on everything because May runs out the same door calling the brunettes name and Pippa and Santana come up to Emma

"What happened?" Pippa asks

"I don't know. We were about to kiss and she just freaked"

"Oh shit." Pippa curses, running out after her best friends

"Oh god what have I done?" Emma panics, pacing up and down in front of Santana

"Nothing, she's just sensitive" Santana tries to reassure her. It doesn't work and Emma keeps pacing "Stop." Santana grabs her arm

"What if she breaks up with me?"

"She won't she's just scared"

"Scared enough to break up with me!"

"_Okay_… I'm taking you home now. Maddy and Tia should be finished by now" Emma nods unsurely and as they get in the car Santana sneaks a text to Tia

_**From Santana:**__ I'm bringing Emma home, she's in a state so you'd better be fully clothed by the time we get back._

_**From Tia:**__ Kk_

…

"Lola what happened in there?" May asks, banging on the bathroom stall her friends locked herself in

"Is she okay?" Pippa asks May running in, out of breath

"I don't know what happened?" Pippa taps May's arm and they go to the corner of the bathroom where hopefully Lola won't hear them "What happened?"

"Her and Emma almost kissed. In an auditorium." Realisation flashes over Mays face "Do you think she's crying because of that?"

"No," May says "I think she's crying because she's ashamed that she ran away from Emma who is now probably really confused"

"I can hear you" Lola calls from the stall

"Are you okay?" May calls back, walking up to the door again

"Not really."

"Can you come out?" slowly the lock turns and the door opens to reveal Lola with tear stains on her face, wordlessly May and Pippa both try and hug her but she avoids it

"Don't push us away again." Pippa pleads

"I've ruined everything!" Lola tells them "Why can't I just be freakin' normal?"

"Well that would be boring" May comments, Lola smiles lightly

"How the hell do I tell her why I did that?" Lola worries "I mean, it's not the kinda thing you say to your girlfriend. If we even are anymore. It's so confusing!"

"Just talk to her" Pippa says

"Ugh!" Lola groans, splashing water on her face "This is messed up."

…

Santana and Emma drive back to Emma's apartment in silence. As they pull up Santana gets out too so she can make sure Tia and Maddy are…okay to be supportive. Emma unlocks the door and they step in to see Tia and Maddy curled up on the sofa. Both girls immediately get up

"You okay?" Tia asks Emma, Maddy says the same thing with her eyes. She's talking around Santana now but only really says things of great importance, sometimes using sign language instead of words

"I'm fine just need to sleep" Emma murmurs, going into her room

"What happened?" Tia asks quietly once she's out of earshot

"Emma and Lola have been dating for a while now."

"Oh my god no way!" Tia squeals "Why didn't she tell us?"

"They wanted it to be a secret for a while"

"Oh"

" So they had basically just agreed that they were officially girlfriends then they kissed but Lola freaked and ran away so now Emma's confused, Lola's upset and god only knows what we're going to do about it."

"Maybe Lola will make the first move" Maddy whispers in her British accent, not stereotypical, just British.

"She might" I tell her, smiling, I always feel privileged when Maddy speaks to me. "I mean, May and Pippa were there so they might help her out with it."

"I hope so." Tia says, "It'll be good for Emma to have a girlfriend." Maddy nods.

**...**

**Quick warning, the next chapter will be a flashback to someones past and it will contain minor child abuse and stuff so...just incase I forget to put it at the begining this is the first warning. It's not Santana.**

**Reviewxxx**


	27. Chapter 27: Flashback

**Yay! This story now has the most chapters I've ever written!**

**Thankyou iluvklainebows, Madame Degrassi19820, Someone, desshaje and Pippa3OneDirection**

**Warning: This chapter deals with slight child abuse and death.**

**Chapter 27: Flashback**

_I hear the sound of a glass breaking as I lie awake in my bed. My parents are fighting again I know it. 'They'll stay downstairs' I tell myself 'they won't come up here, they can't'. I hear my mummy screaming in pain as my daddy yells, things keep smashing, I don't know what's going on. Suddenly everything stops. Everything is silent. I sit up in bed and sneak across the floor, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A scrawny little five year old in white pyjamas. Suddenly I hear a creak in the stairs, I gasp and run to my bed but I'm too late. A light is cast through the shadows of my room as my daddy's silhouette appears in the door._

"_Go." He tells me, I look at him, not knowing what he means "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yells; I don't know what's happening so I start crying for my mummy. He grabs my arm with his nails digging in, hard enough to draw blood and yanks me off my bed_

"_Mummy!" I wail_

"_She's dead you little bitch!" He screams at me, picking me up by the arm and shaking me violently "She's dead and it's your fault! Don't you get it? Your fault!" That's when I get it._

"_You-you killed mummy." I whimper_

"_You'd better watch your mouth child or I'll cut your tongue out and you'll never speak again!"_

"_You killed mummy!" I scream, he slaps me across the face, one two three four I loose count of how many times._

"_I don't want to hear you speak again do you hear me? Never again!" He pulls out a knife and I scream as the pain sears through my body_

"Babe!" I hear a voice "Baby wake up its okay, he's not here it's just me." I open my eyes and look up into hers which are filled with panic. "What happened honey?" I shake my head, I can never talk after a dream about _him_. "I'm going to get you some water okay?" my face remains expressionless, she leans over to kiss my forehead but I flinch away. I hear her sigh as she walks out the room.

_My dad wouldn't let me speak after that, I'd be beaten for any little noise I made and even after I stopped making any at all, after I stopped speaking to any one, he still found reasons to hit me. I lived with him until I was eleven which is when social services took me away. I spent two years there, no one could get through to me, I wouldn't speak to my therapist I wouldn't speak to anyone. When I was thirteen a couple adopted me, I didn't like it there at first. It wasn't my home. Then again, did I really have a home? I would sit out in their garden all day, only coming inside to sleep. One day, as I was sitting there a girl came into the garden next door, I could hear her laughing. I hadn't laughed since that fateful day. I hadn't made any sound. I look through the hole in the fence and am awestruck by the girl. She has long, flowing ginger hair and sparkling green eyes, her nose is littered with freckles and she's the most amazing person I've ever laid eyes on. She looks my way and we make eye contact. It's not awkward or scary like it usually is, it's almost…comforting. I haven't felt comfort in eight years. Not since my mum died._

"_Hey!" She calls out to me "D'you want to dance?" I shake my head at her "What's your name?"_

_The man of the couple that fostered me comes out, hearing talking "I'm sorry but the kid doesn't talk" He explains before going back inside_

"_Oh." The girl seems disappointed, sad even. "I have an idea!" She tells me before running back inside. I stay sat there, usually I'd run away but I feel drawn to her. She comes out holding a piece of paper and a pen "Write it down" She tells me. I've never done that before, I've never wanted to speak to anyone before either. I take the pen and paper in shaking hands and write down my name. She smiles and tells me hers_

_**I like your name**_

"_Thanks" She smiles, I don't smile back and she looks worried_

_**I don't do expressions either.**_

"_Oh. Are you sure you don't want to dance?" I shake my head_

_**I like watching you.**_

_She giggles. I remember looking down at the piece of paper in my hands, the first word's I'd communicated in years_

_**My name is Maddy.**_

_We were best friends from that day on. And eventually, lovers._

Tia walks back into the room, she looks sad

"I'm sorry" I tell her, she looks at me in shock before smiling and giving me the water. Before I drink it I quickly peck her on the lips and she giggles. I always loved that giggle

"D'you want to stay in the room today?"

"We can't" I tell her "Emma needs us and even if she didn't we were in here all day yesterday so…"

"We were not in here all day yesterday!" She says offended "We were also on the kitchen counter, dining table, the couches, floor, walls, Emma's bedroom door…."

"I get it but we might not want to tell her that last one"

"Yeah probably not." We both smile at the memory of yesterday. It was the best Saturday ever. Oh by the way we did it. Multiple times. As if on cue there's a knock on the door and Emma pokes her head round

"Are you guys okay? I heard screaming." She asks

"Maddy had a nightmare" Tia tells her, wrapping her arms tighter around me

"What about?" Tia glares at her, she doesn't like it when people ask about my past. She says it's my choice if I want to tell them

"My dad" I murmur, just loud enough for Emma to hear. She gasps; no one except Tia knows any of my story "He didn't let me talk"

"I'm so sorry" She tells me, I don't know whether she's apologising for asking or for what happened to me. Either way I don't need it

"S'fine" I sniff

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" She asks, we both look at her curiously, it's Tia's turn. "To make up for interrupting your 'fun times' yesterday." Tia and I both giggle at that one

"You don't have to" Tia says

"I want to."

"Bacon please" I tell her

"Fried eggs sunny side up" Tia adds

"And coffee!" Emma ends dramatically. I don't know why she even bothered asking, we always have the same things for breakfast. Emma leans down to kiss my cheek before leaving the room, a tradition we have as a three whenever one of us is sad. I'm not sad anymore though.

"That was really brave of you" Tia tells me

"Thanks" She wraps her arms around me, bringing me into a huge hug

"I'm so proud of you" She whispers in my ear before releasing me

"Shall we see how much we can wind up Emma today?" I ask mischievously

"That's not like you"

"Well she needs to get her mind off Lola somehow"

"Smart baby, very smart" Tia tells me, giving me a quick kiss before we head into the kitchen.

Later that day I sneak back into our room and take my shirt off, staring at the word he carved into my back

_Silent_

**_..._**

**_Reviewxxx_**


	28. Chapter 28: Crush

**Thanks Pippa3OneDirection, Rachel, Madame Degrassi19820, EAAnia395, iluvklainebows, TheHungerGamesForever and desshaje**

**So, we're heading back to after Santana dropped Maddy off so in other words lets find out how I broke Finchel up!**

**Chapter 28: Crush**

After dropping Emma back off Santana heads back to her flat, hoping that Berry is done wining about the Jolly Green Giant so she can sleep. She unlocks the door and is pleasantly surprised to find that Rachel is being quiet for once. Granted, she is asleep. On the couch. In her apartment.

"Why is she on our couch?" I ask Kurt quietly, not wanting to wake her up and possibly have to endure more blabbing.

"I told her she could stay the night" Kurt tells her, she rolls her eyes but curiosity overcomes her

"So, what happened with Hamburgler Finn?" Kurt shushes her and leads her into his room so that Rachel won't hear them if she's awake and listening. God only knows she pulled that one on him and Blaine before. So embarrassing. Mind you, at least Mercedes wasn't awake.

"He broke up with her."

"I know I heard that part"

"He thought she was in love with someone else"

"What like Puck?"

"No." Kurt sighs "Finn seems to think that Rachel's a lesbian." The cogs begin to turn in Santana's head, her becoming so close to Quinn, her blushing when she told Quinn 'Stop making out with Berry'. All the times she caught her leering. How did she not see this?

"Oh my god Rachel's in love with Quinn!" She exclaims

"Yes-what? No!" Kurt exclaims "Rachel was leering at a pretty blonde girl when they were on their date"

"Yes but she's in love with Quinn!" Santana tells him "How did I not see this coming? I figured out you, I figured out about Sebastian's crush, I figured out when Quinn was cheating on Sam. Hell, I even figured out Karofsky!"

"You knew?"

"Yeah that's why we started dating in the first place dumbass." She rolls her eyes at the memory "I thought everyone figured that out

"Well Mercedes said something after Karofsky got outed but none of us really took it seriously"

"God you guys are stupid. I swear Britt, Q, Aretha and I are the only smart ones in that joint."

"Eh eh em" Kurt coughs delicately

"Fine, you're _okay_."

"That'll do"

"So you believe Berry's in love with Quinn?"

"Unfortunately yes," Kurt sighs "That does seem possible"

"Looks like I need to get my lesbian love doctor on again!"

"How are you a lesbian love doctor?"

"Me and Britt, Stormy and Leah, Emma and Lola, even Tia and Maddy kinda needed me at one point." She smirks "And now Rachel needs to get laid by someone who's actually good at it."

"How would you know unless you'd….oh my god you didn't did you?"

"Well _I_ didn't technically. Britt started it."

"You had a threesome with your two best friends?"

"What can I say? Cheer camp was dull." Santana smirks "Although there was that one night where it was just me and Quinn. That was quite hot. Not as hot as Britt mind but she had less experience back then."

"I don't want to hear any of this!" Kurt tells her

"You were the one who asked in the first place Harry Styles."

"How does that make sense?"

"He has dodgy hair and that band of his is going in 'One Direction' and I can tell you that it is _so_ not straight."

"Fair enough just don't let Pippa hear you say that." Kurt warns "She has an obsession." He leans close to Santana and stage whispers "It's not healthy!"

"I didn't hear about that one. I heard about May and the 'Disney Crew'"

"Disney Crew?"

"Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift."

"Taylor Swift isn't Disney."

"It is so gay that you know that." Santana tells him "I'm going to bed now so you can get back to watching Funny Girl."

"How did you know that was what I was watching?"

"Oh my god was I right?" Santana asks him, he nods "I am so awesome." She praises herself before going off to bed. Kurt walks back into the living room to find Rachel sitting up on the couch, looking at him

"How much did you hear?" He asks, worried

"Enough to know Santana had a threesome with Brittany and Quinn." Rachel smirks. Kurt almost breathes a sigh of relief. So close.

…

The next morning Santana is woken up by her phone

_**Incoming call: **__Emma_

She sighs and picks it up

"Emma why d'you have to call so early?" Is the first thing she says

"It's midday."

"I'm trying to have a lie in" Santana scowls

"Well good afternoon to you too Santana" Emma says sarcastically

"What do you want?"

"Help me!" Emma suddenly remembers why she called as she sees Tia and Maddy coming up from behind her

"With what?"

"Tia and Maddy!"

"Are they doing it again?" Santana smirks

"No but they seem to have made it their life's mission to piss me off!" Emma screams and Santana hears two laughs coming from the other side of the phone. It's nice to hear Maddy laugh. Santana sighs

"Put Tia on and go in a separate room." She instructs

"Can you yell at them?" Emma begs "Go all Lima Heights Adjacent!"

"Umm…We're on the phone."

"Well do something they're really annoying!" Emma moans

"Fine, put them on." Santana hears rustling on the other side before Tia's voice comes through

"Hey Santana" She can hear the smirk in the gingers voice

"Why are you annoying Emma?" Santana asks, not angry just curious at the planning behind this

"To take her mind off everything." Tia says "'twas Maddy's idea" Santana considers it, she always thinks less when she's pissed. Like, she forgets to use the English language when she talks pissed.

"It's a good idea but try laying off a little. Unless you want a dent in that pretty little face that is."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No but that's probably what Emma'll do if she gets any madder." Santana chuckles, knowing better than to bring Maddy into it. Whatever happened to the blonde must have been pretty serious because Tia is super defensive over her which is sweet but can get a bit annoying (note the confrontation when she asked what happened).

"Fine I'll tell Maddy to lay off" Tia sighs

"Tell yourself too."

"She started it!"

"_Suuure_." Santana mocks

"She did!"

"Okay bored now bye!" Santana hangs up and falls back into bed, pretty quickly realising she won't get back to sleep

"Damn you Emma."

**...**

**I totes ship Faberry! I dont know if Quinn and Rachel are even going to meet in this story but I didn't know most of this stuff was going to happen... This story was only like ten chapters in my head when I started writing it...**

**Reviewxxx**


	29. Chapter 29: Another One

**Thanks Madame Degrassi19820, snixxjuice214, desshaje, 'Guest', TheHungerGamesForever and iluvklainebows**

**This is dedicated to my good friend TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 29: Another One**

"Guys we need to focus!" Hannah sighs, looking around. The boys are messing with the lighting and Lily's voice as she speaks into a microphone while Olivia plays around with an electric guitar (which they are also messing with). Santana and Emma are lying on the grand piano, laughing and Tia and Maddy are practically dry humping on the floor. They all ignore her. "Guys!" Everyone but Tia and Maddy look "Emma." Said girl walks over and flicks Tia on the ear

"What?" Tia groans

"Rehearsal." Emma says forcefully

"Fine." They get up and go to their places. Suddenly Santana's phone goes off, Hannah glares at her.

"Santana!" She moans "How many times have I told you to turn your phone off?"

"Dunno, how many times have I _not_ turned my phone off?" She looks at the screen

"Santana."

"Please it's Brittany" She begs

"Santana after rehearsal."

"God! Just cause your boyfriends here already! Or y'know actually in the same city!" She complains

"Santana calm down." Emma tells her.

"Can I at least text her that you're being insane?"

"Whatever." Hannah sighs "Someone has to keep order in this place." Santana quickly texts Brittany and walks up to the microphone

"Testing testing one two three." Santana says clearly and it comes out as a high pitched squeak "Mark!"

"Sorry." Mark chuckles, adjusting the microphone back to normal

"What one are we doing today?" Santana asks Maddy who holds up three fingers

"One Thing by One Direction." Tia translates

"Remind me why we're doing this."

"Because I lost a bet to Pippa." Lily sighs

"Wait when did you two become so close?" Hannah asks "What was the bet about?"

"Nothing." Lily reassures her, Hannah glares "I'll tell you later." Santana can already see the cogs turning in her head, forming up a lie good enough to get past '_Crazy Hannah_'. We can all tell she's getting towards that personality and it's not fun to be in the same room as. Or city. Or state. Or country. Or continent…you get it.

"Guys can we just practice now?" Tia asks "I mean, I will not be happy if I just stopped making out with my girlfriend to watch you guys argue."

"No offence Tia but I'm pretty sure what you were doing passes the barriers that 'making out' affords you." Olivia tells her

"Just someone start playing!" She groans

"It's you." Santana deadpans

"Oh. Carry on."

…

After rehearsal Santana waits backstage. Hannah is the last one there and she watches as the tanned blonde sits at the piano stool and sighs, putting her elbow on the lower keys and playing a depressing minor note which echoes around the auditorium. What Santana doesn't expect next are the sobs that echo as the note fades.

"Hannah?" She asks carefully causing the other girl to spin around, tears streaming down her face

"Shouldn't you be calling Brittany?" She asks coldly

"I stayed back to see if you were okay. It must suck having to be the serious one all the time."

"You have no idea."

"I'm really sorry about earlier. Y'know, calling you insane and all that. You're not insane."

"Yes I am." Hannah sighs "I'm completely insane and I don't know when to stop!"

"No you're not and I'm sorry for calling you that. It's just that to be honest I'm jealous. I mean, everyone else in the band has their boyfriend-slash-girlfriend in New York. Hell, most of them are in the band and I'm just sat there knowing that if I want to see my girlfriend properly I have to drive for eight hours."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"Can I tell you a secret Santana?" Hannah asks "Like, a really big secret that only one other person knows and only because it's about them to."

"Sure."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No." Santana thinks for a second "Oh my god are you pregnant?" She shrieks

"No! God no!" Hannah gasps "Seriously do not spread that around!"

"I won't." Santana reassure her

"You know me and Chris are dating?"

"Yes."

"Well the relationship's fake."

"What?" Santana asks, not sure she heard Hannah right

"At the start of Junior year Chris and I were the only singles in the band so the others started teasing us. It was jokingly of course but it was still really annoying so we decided to pretend to be together and now, even though Emma's single or so she wants us to believe neither of us ever wanted to call it off. Right at the beginning we made a pact and the main point of that was to make sure we never actually fell in love because that would be bad but oh god I think I'm in love with him!"

"Wait a second." Santana stops her "Basically what you're saying is that you think that you're falling in love with your fake boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Hannah gasps "And it scares me. I've never felt this way before."

"When did you start getting feelings for him?"

"The beginning of this year." Hannah tells her "I don't know why it just happened and I'm scared and oh god what is happening!"

"Hannah!" Santana stops her mid rant again "Calm down!" Hannah breathes slowly "Good. Now, have you told him how you feel?"

"No."

"Well then you need to don't you."

**...**

**Reviewxxx**


	30. Chapter 30: Chats

**Okay so quite a few storylines are roped together in this chapter...**

**Thankyou Madame Degrassi19820, OTHangels, snixxjuice214, Bane LIght Moon, desshaje, iluvklainebows and Pippa3OneDirection**

**Chapter 30: Chats**

"I'm coming to the concert!" Brittany screams the second Santana calls her back

"Ohmygodyes!" Santana shrieks, getting a few weird looks from passing students but beyond caring "Officially the best news of the day!"

"Has it been bad?"

"No, just Hannah drama." Santana sighs

"Is she being annoying again?"

"No, she's actually quite upset."

"Oh." Brittany sounds shocked "Why?"

"Relationship drama…" Santana trails off "I'll tell you more when you get here."

"When I get here!" Brittany echoes excitedly, Santana hears talking in the background of the call "What?" Brittany asks

"Huh?"

"Sorry, not you. I'm in glee."

"Should you be on the phone?" Santana asks

"Not really but who cares?"

"_Brittany get off the phone._" Santana hears Mr Schue say in the background

"I think you should go." Santana deadpans "You have lectures on salt water taffy and adult contempry to listen too."

"What are you doing."

"Leaning against my locker and being bored." Santana sighs "I envy you."

"Where's Emma?"

"No idea whatsoever…oh wait no there she is." Santana spots Emma at the end of the hallway

"Okay well I need to go now babe. Love you!"

"Love you too B!" Santana puts the phone back in her pocket as Emma comes up to her

"Oh no. Who did you kill now?" She asks sarcastically, gesturing at the smile on the Latinas face

"Brittanys coming to the concert on Saturday!" Santana squeals

"Yes!"

"Wait why yes?"

"Because, now we get to see if she's real!" Emma jokes

"Bitch please." Santana rolls her eyes

"Yeah but seriously if she managed to tame _you _I can't wait to meet her."

"Smart ass."

"I know bye!"

…

Later that day Emma's phone rings

"Hi" She answers

"Hi Emma, it's May." Emma is immediately alert, hoping to god it's about Lola

"Hi May…"

"Umm…I don't know why she made me say this because I'm not the best with words but Lola really wants to meet you in the auditorium this evening."

"The NYADA one?"

"Yeah"

"And how do I get in?" Emma asks

"You break in like last time."

"And if I get caught?"

"I guess we'll bail you out…I don't know this should be Pippa." May groans

"Fine I'll be there." Emma says, as if she just made the decision (yeah right).

…

"Hannah!" Said girl turns around to see Lily and Olivia walking up to her

"What do you want?" She asks, defensively. She's been snappy ever since the conversation with Santana earlier that day

"Nothing" Lily tells her "Just to see if you're okay, that's all."

"Why would you care?"

"Because you're our best friend" Olivia says like it's obvious

"No, you're each other's best friend, I'm the third wheel."

"What?" Lily gasps "No way!"

"Yeah we're like Harry, Ron and Hermione." Olivia adds

"Hermione was the third wheel."

"Fine, like Mickey, Donald and Goofy." Lily tries

"Pretty sure Mickey was an outcast."

"We're like Santana's unholy trinity." Olivia finalises

"Last time I checked Brittany and Santana were a couple."

"I give up!" Lily sighs "What's wrong with you?

"Nothing." Hannah tells them firmly before walking off and muttering "Nothing you'd understand."

"What's going on with her?" Lily asks as Hannah walks off

"I don't know." Olivia sighs

…

"I can't do this." Emma says nervously, she's sat on her bed whilst Maddy and Tia are going through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit

"Yes you can." Tia tells her, pulling out a baggy, light green top with black leggings "What about this?"

"No too plain."

"This?" she pulls out a black halter neck dress

"Way to formal." Emma sighs and falls back "This is hopeless. I might as well not wear anything."

"Well as much as I'm sure Lola would love that I think it's a bit presumptuous." Tia says sarcastically

"Shut up." Emma rolls her eyes. Maddy reaches into the closet and pulls out a pair of dark-denim skinny jeans and a dark pink strap top

"Yes!" Tia agrees, pulling out Emma's denim jacket

"Oh hell no I am not wearing denim-on-denim."

"Suit yourself" Tia switches for a leather jacket and her and Maddy leave so Emma can get ready.

When she comes out they are both sat on the sofa

"Bye" She tells them nervously

"Good luck!" They reply

"Oh god." She says to herself as she walks out the door, she's pretty sure that this is the most nervous she's ever been.

**...**

**Reviewxxx**


	31. Chapter 31: Fix A Heart

**Thankyou desshaje, snixxjuice214, Madame Degrassi19820, OTHangels, TheHungerGamesForever and BaneLightMoon**

**Chapter 31: Fix A Heart**

**EMMA POV:**

After taking several deep breaths I open the door and nervously walk into the NYADA auditorium

"Lola!" I call

"You came." I hear Lola say, sounding shocked. I turn to see her sat in the audience seats "Hi."

"Hi." The silence is awkward. Lola gets up and climbs onto the stage

"I have a song." She says shyly. "It's stupid and corny I know but it's easier if to say if I sing it…that made no sense."

"It made perfect sense. Go on." I jump off the stage and sit in the front row as Lola nervously fumbles with her ipod. I seriously want to go up and hug her, tell her that everything's going to be alright but I don't know if I can do that. Suddenly a backing track comes on, I recognise it immediately and a feeling of dread settles in my stomach.

_It's probably what's best for you, I only want the best for you, And if I'm not the best then you're stuck. I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind, Like they're pouring salt in my cuts._

My brain takes a few seconds to register the lyric change and I smile. Maybe it isn't about me after all. Not the really bad parts anyway

_And I just ran out of band-aids, I don't even know where to start, 'Cause you can't bandage the damage, You never really can fix a heart  
Even though you know what's wrong, How could you be so sure, If I never say what I feel, feel. I must have held your hand so tight, You didn't have the will to fight, I guess I needed more time to heal_

I pushed her to hard.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids, I don't even know where to start, 'Cause you can't bandage the damage, You never really can fix a heart  
Ooh, ooh, Whoa, whoa oh Yeah, Ooh, ooh, Whoa, whoa, Whoa, whoa, Oh, Yeah  
You must be a miracle worker, Swearing up and down You can fix what's been broken, yeah, Please don't get my hopes up, No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cool?_

What if I can't fix it? What if it's too much for both of us?

_It's like they're pouring salt on my cuts  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids, I don't even know where to start, 'Cause you can't bandage the damage, You never really can fix a heart  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids, I don't even know where to start, 'Cause you can't bandage the damage, You never really can fix a heart, Oh no, no, no, You never really can fix a heart, Oh no, no, no, You never really can fix a heart, Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh, You never really can fix my heart_

I smile at her reassuringly as the music fades. She looks like she's about to cry and this time I do walk up to her, I do hold her.

"It's going to be okay." I tell her

"Why?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Why what?"

"Why everything." She sighs "Why me, why you, why her, why life."

"I don't know." I answer, stumped before smiling "But we can figure out together."

"I don't know…" I can hear the hesitation in her voice

"I won't hurt you Lola. It's like the song says, I can fix what's been broken."

"Please don't get my hopes up." Lola begs, quoting the next line of the song but I know she means every word.

"I can't promise that." I answer truthfully "But I can promise to always try and live up to those hopes." She smiles again, I missed that smile.

…

**HANNAH POV:**

What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if he decides he never wants to talk to me again 'cause I'm the unwanted freak who fell in love with him out of a fake relationship? No Chris wouldn't do that, he'd pretend everything was the same in front of other people. He'd stage a clean break up and I'd never really truly see him again.

"Hey Hannah wait up!" I spin around seeing Chris running up to me. Oh god. It's now or never.

"Hi Chris" I tell him nervously

"Hey so I just found out that Brittany was coming to the concert so I thought we could slightly alter the set list. I have my ideas here." He hands me a sheet of paper and I just look at him blankly

"Why are you coming to me with this? Surely it should be Maddy and Tia."

"Well I thought you we're the leader now but I guess I'll go find them." He sighs, turning away from me "Bye H!" I beg myself to say something, to get him to turn around but my mouth stays shut as I watch the guy of my dreams walk away from me, yet again.

…

**SANTANA POV:**

When I step into the flat that night I'm greeted by the oh so pleasant sight of dinner on the table. The bonus? It looks normal. The downside? Rachel Berry is at my table.

"Wait why is she still here?" I ask Kurt, Rachel was supposed to be gone after the weekend

"Because she's staying until we find her a roommate." Kurt tells me, handing me a slice of pizza. See, told you it was normal food.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her on her own."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend and I care about her."

"Guys I'm right here." Rachel says bluntly

"Yes and you shouldn't be." I growl

"Santana I've already talked her over our rules and she's agreed to sleep on the couch. It's only for a little while, how bad can it be?"

"Fine." I agree "But Berry if you come anywhere near my room I will endz you."

"Noted." She gulps. I smirk knowing she's still scared of me.

"Satan stop it." Kurt tells me. He on the other hand, well, he steals my food. Of course that is the exact moment he reaches over and takes a piece of pepperoni off my pizza. I glare at him and he rolls his eyes, popping it into his mouth. Rachel looks at him like he's crazy until I reach over and do the same to his pizza when she just looks shocked. Kurt smirks at her

"If you're gonna live with us you'll have to get used to her being soft."

"I'm not soft." I say firmly

"Whatever you say."

**...**

**Reviewxxx**


	32. Chapter 32: Angel

**The song that I dont name is Angel by Cody Simpson**

**If you ship Klaine go and read my best friend JonasKlaineWadeyxxx's story I Will Never Say Goodbye to you**

**Yay! 200 reviews! Thanks guys**

**Thankyou RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1, TheHungerGamesForever, snixxjuice214, Madame Degrassi19820, Alex B. Goode, OTHangels and iluvklainebows**

**Chapter 32: Angel**

"Santana wake up!" Kurt yells at her

"Why?" She groans

"God you forget easily you have rehearsal all day for the concert."

"It's nine in the morning!" She tells him, throwing one of her pillows in the general direction of his voice

"Yes and it starts at ten so get out of bed or I'll set Rachel loose in your room."

"Alright I'm up! God mum!" She says sarcastically, getting out of bed

"Good."

"Wait remind me why the Hobbit is _still_ in our house?" Santana asks him as she starts to change clothes

"Because she's our friend and-god Santana warn me next time you're about to strip!" He squeals, covering his eyes

"Calm down, it's not like you're interested." She rolls her eyes and he stalks out the room. This is going to be a long day

…

Despite Kurt waking her up Santana is still five minutes late and by the time she gets there Hannah is pacing

"Oh no not the pacing!" She jokes as she walks into the auditorium

"Shut up!" Hannah tells her, throwing a piece of scrunched up paper with surprisingly good aim...and power

"Ow!"

"Don't anger the beast!" Lily jokes

"Speak for yourself." Tia tells her. Santana smiles, it's nice to see they're not just teasing Hannah for once.

"When's Brittany getting here again?" Chris asks her

"She'll be here for the concert"

"So not before?"

"No."

"That's romantic though" Lily tells her "Like, the first time you'll touch will be in a song."

"I guess." Santana sighs, kinda upset that she won't get to talk to Brittany before the concert. She picks up the piece of paper containing the set list and raises an eyebrow "I thought we had six songs?" She counts again to make sure

"Oh they took one away" Chris tells her quickly. She can tell he's up to something but right now she doesn't care. She just wants to see Brittany.

…

When Santana steps up onto the stage the first thing she does is search for Brittany in the audience. She sees her sat on a table towards the back of the room with Kurt. They make eye contact and Santana winks at her, a habit they have when only one of them is on stage performing. The Latina then steps up to the microphone and smiles

"Hey guys! I hope you've had a great night so far! We're Exclamation and we hope you don't hate us!" She jokes as they start playing the intro to their opening song, Rehab by Amy Winehouse. After that she settles back into the middle of the stage and speaks into the microphone again "For our next number we'd like to welcome some of the dancers from the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts!" Lola, May, Pippa, two other girls and six boys step up onto the stage, getting into position for the next number.

_Beats so heavy, make my head get hazy, Big boots make the ground shake crazy, Body so hot, feel like they taze me, Kill the lights, watch the crowd get shady,_

Santana spends most of the song dancing up close with one of the six boys and she can practically feel the jealousy oozing from her beautiful, blonde girlfriend in the audience. She hopes the next song makes up for it. As Aftershock by Demi Lovato fades out the dancers go back into the audience and they start on the next song

_My angel, How'd you get to be so fly? How'd you get to shine so bright, girl? How'd you get to look like that? Heaven, don't you call her back, yeah_

As the music picks up Santana practically skips over to the audience and as the starts singing she pulls Lola up onto the stage

_Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi, Baby, there's a ring above your head, And it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight_

She then pulls Emma away from the drums (Mark replaces her) to dance with Lola

_Ayo, ayo, this is like a dream, Every bit of you ‒ it makes me weak, How did I get here? In the sunlight, in the sun..?_

She kicks them back to the drums as she pulls up Marvin and dances with him

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly. I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel, There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful, I must be in heaven._

Lily comes forward and steals him, taking him back to the piano

_Angel..._

Santana pulls Tia up, still playing guitar

_Here we are, looking at the stars, I can hear, the beating of your heart, I could listen to this song forever_

Maddy comes and claims her

_You're the breeze, cruising down the coast, You're the jam, baby, I'm the toast, It's so sweet when we're together_

Hannah and Olivia go over to Chris and Mark

And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya, Yeah, you can tell all your girls I named an island for you,

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly. I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel, There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful, I must be in heaven._

Santana jumps off the stage and starts slowly making her way through the crowd to Brittany.

Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi, Baby, there's a ring above your head,

She gets there and hugs her

_And it shines so bright in the moonlight, in the moonlight_

Suddenly she pulls back and drags Brittany back up onto the stage to dance

My angel, How'd you get to be so fly? How'd you get to shine so bright? Girl, how'd you get to look like that, tell me? Please, heaven don't you call her back. My angel, My angel.

They embrace on the stage and Santana doesn't even see Chris coming up behind her. She does feel him snatching the microphone out of her hand but before she can do anything he's talking into it.

"Wasn't that just adorable?" Chris asks the audience "That was all the couples in the band except Emma, we just pulled her friend up." Emma and Lola both blush. If only they knew. "So, Santana here hasn't seen her girlfriend in like _forever _so we're going to give her beautiful singing voice a break and let them catch up."

"Wait what?" Santana asks

"Get off the stage." He orders and she rolls her eyes but does as he asks, leading Brittany to the back of the room "This song is for you guys" He tells them as the others start playing. He has a nice voice.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track. Talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up then I let myself down_

"Hey you." Brittany says shyly as the song starts

"I missed you so much." Santana tells her, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

"Ditto." Brittany says once they pull away and they both giggle

"What's going on in Lima then?"

"Leah and Stormy managed to convince my aunt that having Stormy living with them was 'the right thing to do'."

"Of course they did. Did Emilia get Jess to join glee yet?"

"She's working on it; you know how these Fabray girls are." Brittany jokes and Santana nods "Speaking of Fabray have you seen Quinn lately?"

"No," Santana says "She texted she wanted to meet up soon though."

"Cool." Brittany sighs "I really miss you guys. McKinley sucks without you."

"I know baby. But it's not for that much longer now."

"I got my Julliard letter" Brittany suddenly says

"What?" Santana smiles

"I'm a finalist!" She squeals

"Yes!" Santana practically screams "I'm so proud of you baby!"

"Of course you are." Brittany giggles. "How are things here?" Santana quickly summarizes the drama, Emma and Lola, Hannah and Chris, Rachel.

"So Rachel's living with you and Kurt now?" Brittany winces

"Yep."

"Sucks for you" Brittany jokes which is when the song finishes

"Okay Santana, that's enough. My voice sucks so you need to come and sing the closing number for us now!" Santana quickly pecks Brittany's lips before getting back onto the stage

"Feel free to sing along." She tells them "I know you all know this song."

_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way_

**_..._**

**Oh and thats Call Me Maybe which I'm assuming you know...unless you live under a rock but then again you have internet access.**

**Reviewxxx**


	33. Chapter 33: Meal

**Sorry I didnt update yesterday, it was the first full day of school and my BFF's brithday (Pippa3OneDirection).**

**Thankyou Pippa3OneDirection, snixxjuice214, OTHangels, Madame Degrassi19820, iluvklainebows and Bane Light Moon.**

**Chapter 33: Meal**

After the concert Brittany practically runs to the stage as Santana and the band come off and pounces on her girlfriend, almost knocking her over

"You must be Brittany" Emma says "Guess you are real. Damn."

"Pay up" Tia smirks, holding out a hand for Emma to put money in

"Did you seriously make a bet on whether she was real?" Santana asks

"Maybe…" The two girls suddenly find the floor very interesting

"You must be Emma then" Brittany smiles

"Yeah" Emma looks up before making eye contact with Santana who immediately knows what the problem is

"Relax Em; she doesn't hate you for it"

"Yeah, I mean who can blame you?" Brittany adds "San's like super-hot but just don't do it again."

"I won't" Emma breathes out a sigh of relief

"I'm Tia and this is Maddy" Tia tells her

"You're the one who doesn't talk right?" Maddy nods

"I love that that's your first impression of her" Tia scowls, Santana glares at her

"No, my first impression was that she was pretty and then when I heard she was Maddy the first thing I thought of was the fact she plays piano."

"Yeah but you would have seen that in the concert" Chris points out

"No 'cause I was only watching Santana"

"Awww" Mark mocks Santana who smirks at him

"Are you joining us for dinner Brittany?" Hannah asks

"If you don't mind…" Brittany hesitates

"It's usually only for the band" Olivia points out

"Yeah but it's not fair on Santana if we don't let her come" Lily tells Olivia

"So I can come?" Brittany asks, Hannah nods "Yay!" She jumps up and down and claps, dragging Santana off

"She is insane." Mark tells the rest of the band

"No, hyper maybe" Lily corrects

"They're a good match" Hannah says "They balance each other out."

"Yes because Santana's the devil in disguise and she's the energizer bunny on drugs" Tia laughs

"I could say the same for you and Maddy" Olivia points out

"I'm not hyper though" Maddy says quietly

"No, it's more the nice and naughty thing" Chris tells her

"Nice and naughty, how old are you, five?" Emma laughs

"Eighteen actually."

"Dork." Emma's phone buzzes and she reads the text from Santana "We've got a table, hurry yo asses up talkin' bout me and Brittz."

"Yeah we need to get there before it becomes impossible to stop them making out" Tia tells them

"Yes, and you'd know all about that Tia wouldn't you?" Lily mocks

"Yes. Yes I would."

…

"Guys stop it, we're here now" Emma sighs as they sit down at the table

"Fine" Santana rolls her eyes as her and Brittany pull apart

"Can I take your orders?" A skinny blonde girl who is apparently their waitress sidles up to the table

"We just got here" Emma tells her

"They didn't" The waitress gestures at Santana and Brittany who don't look even remotely sorry

"Sorry about them" Tia says "They're horny"

"Shut it." Santana warns her

"So shall I come back in a few?" The waitress asks and they nod

"She seems nice" Hannah jokes once she's out of earshot

"Thanks Tia" Santana says sarcastically

"What? I'm only here to order the rarest piece of meat I possibly can."

"She's not kidding" Emma warns "Last time we came to this place she got a piece of steak that literally looked like it had been held over a candle for ten seconds."

"It was brown" Tia disagrees

"It was still bleeding." Lily disagrees

"Okay I get it, Tia likes eating living cows." Santana jokes

"Ew." Brittany cringes

"Do you have your orders?" The waitress asks, they go around the table and tell her what they want until it comes to Tia "Are you sure you want that?" The waitress asks "It's very undercooked."

"I know what it is." Tia glares at her

"Okay, what do you want?"

"She'll have the prawn curry" Tia tells her

"I asked her."

"Yes and I'm answering." Tia glares at her

"What is she retarded or something?" Tia looks shocked and Maddy grabs her arm before she can launch herself at the girl

"What did you call her?" Tia growls

"You heard me. How are you Maddy?" She smirks "I know you can talk freak." The people sat at the table look at her in shock

"Leave her alone." Brittany tells her

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said we want another waitress. You're not particularly nice y'see and I don't think any of us really want to be near you so walk away before we get you fired." The waitress looks shocked before abruptly turning on her heel and walking off

"Where did that come from?" Lily asks Brittany

"My head" She deadpans, Santana chuckles

"I'm sorry about that" A tall brunette waitress walks up to them "Alison can be a bit….judgemental."

"It's okay" Tia smiles

"Well I'm Selena, is it okay if I take your order again? She threw it away before she stormed out." They repeat their orders and Selena walks off

"Who's Alison and how does she know you?" Tia asks Maddy, worried for her girlfriend. Maddy shakes her head and looks at Brittany so Tia grabs a napkin and hands Maddy a pen

_When I was first put in foster care I was eleven and Alison was one of the other girls there. She was two years older than me and she thought anyone with problems and bad pasts was a freak. She looked down on anyone whose parents were still alive and said they were wasting social services time. She hated me and constantly bullied me, saying I should be grateful for my dad and that if I didn't go back to him she'd make my life even worse. I didn't go back so she did. She started shoving me and beating me up but whenever one of the carers saw the bruises she'd say I got in a fight and I'd be punished. After my twelfth birthday they found out and moved me to America and she swore she'd find me again. I guess she did._

She passes the paper to Tia who starts crying

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_I didn't think it mattered_

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks them

"We're not telling you anything." Tia glares at her

"I know and I don't want to know anything but you two are really nice and I don't like seeing nice people get hurt." Maddy smiles at her and rips a piece of paper off, handing it to Brittany

_Thanks for sticking up for me_

"No problem." She smiles. By that time everyone at the table had come to a decision; Brittany was awesome.

**...**

**I can confirm that Brittany will be here for two chapters after this and part of the chapter after that will be set in Lima**

**Reviewxxx**


	34. Chapter 34: Back

**Thanks Pippa3OneDirection, SR4SC, desshaje, iluvklainebows and Madame Degrassi19820**

**Chapter 34: Back**

"Welcome home!" Kurt says sarcastically as Santana throws her bag at him

"Love you Kurtie" Santana smiles

"Kurticorn!" Brittany runs in and practically jumps on top of him, Santana chuckles at her girlfriends antics

"Where did that one come from Britt?" Kurt asks

"It's like a mash-up name of Kurt and Unicorn; Kurticorn." Brittany smiles

"Where's Berry?" Santana asks

"Is she still living with you?" Brittany frowns

"Yep. She's still _heartbroken_ over 'The Great Whale'."

"That's a new one" Kurt comments

"I know I do try to be original"

"Hey Santana" Rachel says, coming into the room

"Oh hi night troll." Kurt bursts out laughing at Santana's comment and Brittany is struggling to keep a straight face

"Where do you come up with these?" Kurt asks through gulps of laughter

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Santana while I appreciate the sheer originality of your statement I can very much assure that your obviously incredibly creatively stimulated mind would be put to much better use-"

"Rachel." Santana cuts her off "Speak in sentences, not paragraphs. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe help me write a song?" Santana raises an eyebrow "I mean, you wrote the bulk of Loser Like Me and Pretending and almost all of Light Up The World so I thought you might help me write a song for me to perform at NYADA's end of year performance extravaganza?"

"I'll think about it." Santana tells her, actually meaning she'll talk to Kurt and Brittany, the two people she actually takes advice from (except for maybe Quinn. But only when she's sane.).

"Good while I'm sure you'll be delighted to know-"

"Sentences Gollum." Kurt bursts out laughing again and Rachel glares at him

"I'm sorry it's just sheer genius!" Kurt snorts

"Kurt!" Rachel huffs "As I was trying to say Kurt and I have agreed to vacate the premises for the night as per the agreements of our staying here."

"Awww…" Santana sighs "That's so nice of you guys…"

"Really it was no problem-"

"Now get lost." Brittany giggles, Rachel huffs and Kurt drags her out of the door.

…

"Santana are we okay to come in?" Kurt bangs on the door of the apartment the next morning

"One second!" Santana and Brittany yell in unison, he hears them scrambling around for a bit before they unlock the door

"Morning!" Rachel says cheerfully, handing them both a coffee which they accept

"It's still like the middle of the night." Santana complains

"It's nine." Kurt points out

"Exactly."

"Well it's not like you were asleep anyway." Santana seems to consider this comment

"Well played Hummel. Well played."

"Can I make pancakes?" Brittany asks

"I though you couldn't cook…" Kurt sounds nervous at the idea of Brittany in his kitchen and Rachel looks it even though it isn't her kitchen.

"No, I said I couldn't follow a recipe. I _can_ cook." Kurt raises a questioning eyebrow at Santana who nods that it's okay

…

"So when are you leaving again Brittany?" Kurt asks, munching into his pancake

"You did not just say that." Santana sounds shocked

"Rude." Brittany agrees

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way" Kurt quickly corrects "I just want to know how much time we have left with you"

"I'm leaving later today" Brittany says sadly

"How late?"

"Well I need to be home before it gets like pitch black outside because I'm not technically supposed to be driving, let alone in the dark."

"You could have taken the train…" Kurt points out

"Yeah but the car's here now, what would I do with it?"

"Fair enough." Kurt sighs "I guess we'll have to make the most of having you here until…Rachel I assume you've been doing the math." He looks over at said girl who holds up a hand

"The sun sets at approximately eight pm and it's approximately an eight hour drive if you stay in the fast lane so she needs to leave at midday. Approximately."

"We didn't need all the approximately's Rachel. We just need the time."

"Well she could scrape one if she wanted to."

"One it is then." Brittany tells her

"It's risky if you want to be home before dark." Rachel points out

"I don't care." Brittany says firmly, finishing her pancakes and walking out with Santana at her heels to get ready.

**...**

**Brittany doesn't have long left! What do you guys want to see before she has to go?**

**Reviewxxx**


	35. Chapter 35: Mine

**The song is Mine by Taylor Swift, because I wanted them to sing, I love Taylor Swift and it like serioulsy fits!**

**Thanks iluvklainebows, Pippa3OneDirection, Madame Degrassi19820, TheHungerGamesForever, RaInBoW-EXPLOSION, Lace Lullaby and Bane Light Moon**

**Chapter 35: Mine**

"I have a confession to make." Santana tells Brittany as the girls walk hand in hand out of the flat "I haven't actually planned anything we could do today."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Because _I_ planned it" Brittany smiles sweetly "I was thinking that I could plan stuff to do in New York and when you come to Lima next you can plan what we do."

"Awesome" Santana laughs "So, what are we doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Brittany teases, pulling Santana along by the arm.

…

"This is my school." Santana says once they reach their destination

"Duh I know that" Brittany giggles "I want you to show me around."

"Really?" Santana raises an eyebrow

"No. _But_ there is something I want to show you."

"Okay…" Santana says unsurely but allows herself to be lead into the building by Brittany, she would trust that girl with her life. Brittany leads them to the auditorium where she drags Santana to the front row of seats. Santana looks confused but let's Brittany jump up onto the stage. The lights come up and she's surprised to see the rest of Exclamation up there

"Oh so now you've stolen my band?" Santana jokes "Those are _my_ bitchez!" Brittany giggles but signals for Santana to join her on stage "What are we doing up here then?" Santana asks, playing with Brittany's hands

"You're going to sing a duet with me."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes."

"And do I know this duet?"

"I would assume you do." Brittany finally breaks the mystery act to smile. They both know what she's talking about. They've been performing this song since it was released, it's perfect for them. The band start playing as Brittany and Santana saunter to opposite sides of the stage.

(**Santana**, _Brittany_, _**Both, **_Band)

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables, Left a small town, never looked back, I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. _**I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch, The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

They turn to look at each other, finally and grin. They always loved doing performances of this song. Even though they rehearsed the parts all the other parts, the choreography were on the spot reactions and different every time. That's why everyone who ever saw it commented on the performance ethics, this time was not different.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? _**You put your arm around me for the first time. **_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. __**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

They walk hand in hand to the front-center of the stage and sing to their imaginary audience, making wild, unplanned and completely random yet fitting gestures.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded, You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes. **_But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out, When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.  
_**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time **_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
**Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. **_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, __**You are the best thing that's ever been mine. **__Oh, oh, oh_

They act out the next part, kind of only just succeeding to keep the grins of their faces

_And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM As everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. _**Braced myself for the "Goodbye" 'cause that's all I've ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone." You said,  
**_"I remember how we felt sitting by the water _**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time **_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter _**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

Whilst the band sing their part Brittany and Santana take a second to laugh, usually they try not to but they're too happy that they're with each other to care.

Hold on, make it last Hold on, never turn back  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
**_(Hold on) _Do you believe it?_ (Hold on) **Gonna make it now.** (Hold on) _I can see it,_ (Yes, yes) _**I can see it now.**_

The song barely ends before their lips meet and the band sneak off the stage

"How did you pull that off" Santana asks once they finally succumb to the need for air

"Called Hannah" Brittany smiles "She made them rehearse it without telling them what it was for and making sure none of them told you."

"Y'know we really don't give that girl enough credit" Santana grins "She is a sly conniving bitch."

"She helped us though"

"She's still a conniving bitch."

"Whatever you say San…"

"We're we off to now?"

"Umm…lunch." Brittany grabs her hand again and leads her out of the door, after a short drive she parks outside Artichoke Basilles Pizza, a place Santana has mentioned wanting to go to before but the others never wanted to go to. They're lead to a table and both order sodas even after Brittany practically begs Santana to drink _'No, if you can't drink I won't either'_ before chatting until the waitress comes to take their orders

"So, when are you coming to Lima?" Brittany asks hopefully

"I was thinking we could try and do something for valentine's day Santana smiles "I mean, it's valentine's day so we should probably be together…"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Yeah me too" Santana nods

**...**

**Okay so I lied...Brittanys going to be in the start of the next chapter too...**

**Reviewxxx**


	36. Chapter 36: Car

**Yay...It's amazing...IMA BACK! I made a concious decision to not update any of my fics last week so I could get into a homework-writing thing and gather my shit together but the weeks over...yeah...so heres the chapter...**

**Thanks snixxjuice214, desshaje, Madame Degrassi19820, TheHungerGamesForever and Lace Lullaby**

**Oh and also, this is like ACTUALLY the last Britt in NYC chapter so :(**

**Chapter 36: Car**

"Goodbye" Brittany sighs, wrapping her arms around Santana

"Bye" Santana tells her

"I'll see you around valentine's day right?" Brittany asks, she feels Santana nod into her shoulder

"God I hate saying goodbye to you"

"It's not for much longer babe" Brittany says "I swear to god I'm going to graduate this year."

"I know Britt it's just hard knowing I have to wait another month before I can see you again." Santana sighs, finally releasing her grip to kiss the blonde before she gets in the car. Once Brittany's turned the corner she walks back inside and locks her bedroom door. It's going to be a restless night.

…

**BRITTANY POV:**

I hate leaving Santana behind in New York. I wish I could stay with her, hold her forever but I can't. As I drive away from her apartment I can't help the tears that mist in my eyes. Suddenly I hear a scream and slam my foot on the breaks. Oh crap. Did I just hit someone? I climb out of the car, wiping my eyes and see a blonde girl on the street, I turn her over and gasp in shock; It's Maddy.

Acting on impulse I scoop her up into my arms and lay her down in the backseat of my car. There's no bleeding or swelling so as far as I can tell she's conscious

"_Tia_…." She mumbles under her breath "_T…_"

"Maddy" I gently shake her "Maddy" She opens her eyes at the sight of me and springs back, I give her a sheet of paper and she scribbles furiously

_What happened?_

"I hit you with my car. I think you were running…"I hesitate "Why were you running?"

"I was scared." She whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear

"Why?" She sighs

"My dad escaped from prison last night." She suddenly cries; all I can do is wrap my arms around her whilst she cries. I don't know what her dad did but judging by the reaction it was bad.

"He-he hurt me" She tells me "He killed my mum and then he started hurting me." Her voice is stronger now, I can tell she needs to get this out so I stay quiet "He wouldn't let me talk; he carved the word silent into my back and used to hit me every time I wasn't. Even when I got out of there I couldn't speak and it was all his fault." She looks angry now "I've come so far and I'm getting so much better but what happens if he finds me again?" She asks, gripping onto my shirt, I don't answer, just let her continue "I'm speaking more now, I'm trying to live my life and I can't let him mess it all up but it's not my choice!" She sobs

"He won't get to you." I promise and she looks up at me as if she forgot I was there

"I'm sorry." She says simply

"There is nothing to be sorry about." I reassure her

"Yes there is. I don't even know you and I'm spouting out my whole life story. Not even Emma knows any of this and oh god what would my dad do if he heard me talking?" She starts panicking "What if he's here?"

"He's not here Maddy. He couldn't have got here this fast because he's in England and he can't exactly fly here and even if he comes by boat it'll take forever and he'll probably be caught anyway and he'd never be able to swim here without getting eaten by a shark or whatever so if you think about it there is no way he is _ever_ going to get to you." She sits there for a while, looking at her hands in her lap before adjusting her gaze to me

"Thank you." She whispers, curling herself into me

"It's okay." I tell her "Do you want me to take you back to your apartment?"

"I can't make you do that"

"I want to."

"Fine" She whispers, climbing off my lap so I can get into the driving seat

…

**TIA POV:**

I'm really worried.

This morning I woke up to find myself in an empty, cold bed with Maddy nowhere to be seen. Emma and I searched the entire block of flats for her but to no avail. That's when I spot it; the letter on the kitchen table

_**Miss Maddy Brooks,**_

_**We are sorry to inform you that your father, David Brooks has escaped from HM Wandsworth prison as of 21:35 on the date of the 14**__**th**__** of January 2013.**_

I drop the letter, not wanting to read on.

"Emma what's the date?" I ask, dreading the answer

"Fifteenth" She calls back from making sandwiches for lunch.

"Crap." I whisper to myself, even more worried than before. What if her dad managed to get on a plane? What if he's here now? What if he's taken her? No. I can't think like that. She probably just panicked, needed a bit of alone time

"I'm sure she's fine T" Emma tells me, handing me a cheese roll, reading my mind but not completely.

…

That night I'm lying on the sofa, frozen in fear. Maddy should be back by now. I can't go to bed, I won't even try because I know I'll never get to sleep worrying about her. The doorbell rings, breaking the silence and I shoot up, running for it. _Please be Maddy please be Maddy please-_

"I'm so freaking sorry T" She sobs, jumping into my arms

"Where were you?" I ask "I saw the letter." She sighs

"I got scared, I know I was wrong not to answer your calls." I nod, she's forgiven "Brittany hit me with her car." She says

"What?" I ask, shocked "Are you okay babe? Do you need to go to hospital?"

"No I'm fine"

"Did Brittany bring you back here then?"

"Yeah but before that I sorta told her everything…" She must see the shock on my face "I don't know what happened it just all came pouring out." I smile at her, I love that she's opening up more, she's an amazing person and more people need to see her; need to hear her.

**...**

**Thanks RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1 for giving me the awesome idea of having Maddy open up to Britt :)**

**Reviewxxx**


	37. Chapter 37: Phone Calls

**Thanks Pippa3OneDirection, TheHungerGamesForever, Bane Light Moon, snixxjuice214, desshaje, RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1, Madame Degrassi19820, OTHangels and krys10**

**I swear I'm behind on writing ALREADY. God so should have seen this coming when I took up a third story...Oh well I'm updating on time!**

**Chapter 37: Phone Calls**

"Brittany where are you?" Is the first thing Leah says when I answer my phone, I have in on loud speaker as I drive to Lima as fast as I possibly can, keeping track of the setting sun.

"I'm driving home. I had a setback on the way out of New York."

"Did you crash?" She asks

"No, I'm fine." I roll my eyes

"Well when you do get back you need to come to ours because your mums freaking out so I told her you'd stayed here because you didn't want to risk driving back to yours in the dark."

"And how will I get into your house without Aunt Helena seeing me?"

"Climb the tree and come through the window. _Duh_."

"Okay just promise you won't be 'Stirring up a S_torm_' When I come."

"Oh Britt that's gross." Stormy's voice comes though the phone. Wow, three way call ambush much?

"And really _really _bad" Leah scoffs

"I didn't mean it like that." I grin, feigning innocence

"_Suuuure_…" Leah giggles before sighing "Britt your mums calling I'm putting you guys on hold."

A few minutes later Leah reconnects to my phone and I'm about to make a sarcastic comment when my mums voice comes though

"Are you okay at Leah's Britt?"

"Yeah mum, I'm nineteen; you don't need to worry about me."

"You're still my baby, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay mum can I go now?"

"Yes I'll let you get back to the sleepover. Bye Honey!"

"Bye mum." She hangs up and I hear both Leah and Stormy chuckling from their lines which, surprise surprise, remained quiet throughout that whole conversation. "Shut it bitches." I hang up on them and continue the long drive back to Lima.

…

"Hannah!" Lily calls as her and Olivia walk into the apartment after a double date which Hannah and Chris decided not to come on

"H!" Olivia calls as they head into the kitchen. Suddenly the haunting tones of a violin ripple through the house and they both sigh; of course she'd be practicing. They walk into her room as she sets the violin on the bed, not seeing them, and flops down sadly.

"I got this" Lily whispers so Olivia walks out as she shuts the door

"Hannah?" The blonde looks up in surprise "What's up?"

"Nothings _up_" Lily rolls her eyes

"Is it the violin?" She asks and Hannah looks at her in shock "I've known you since Kindergarten H, whenever you play the violin you get this look on your face like you hate it and I've been waiting for you to admit it.

"It doesn't matter whether I like it or not." Hannah tells her "What matters is that the band needs a violin for a lot of songs and I'm the only one who plays it."

"Well if we use it so much maybe we should just find a violinist."

"Where? It's a god damn awful instrument." Hannah scoffs and Lily laughs

"Tia and Maddy have their ways." Lily's eyes sparkle with amusement as she recalls some of the situations they've got through "We're putting the Hunger Games on" She sing songs and Hannah sighs, secretly unable to resist her favourite movie

"I'll be in in a minute."

…

When Kurt walks into the kitchen early the next morning he is surprised and not at all delighted to see that Rachel is already up and grinning at him from behind a cup of her crappy vegan coffee.

"What?" He asked

"I have gossip." Kurt's grin matches hers as he sits down opposite

"Oh do tell?"

"Right, so you know how Miss Tibedeux went crazy on one of the violinists the other day?" Kurt nods, how could he forget? She lobbed the instrument across the room and practically dragged the poor kid out. "Well I heard they already found a replacement and Pippa, May and Lola say that apparently she auditioned last year but her acting wasn't quite strong enough and she's hoping she might have a chance by being in the band because she'll still be in the school even if she isn't on the musical theatre course."

"No way." Kurt scoffs

"It's true. Ask them."

"Please, they're complete gossips. You can't believe _everything_ they say."

"Well wouldn't you?" Rachel raises an eyebrow "I mean, if you had only just escaped getting in and there was an opening to play the instrument you played in the school's band wouldn't you take it and see if you could convince them to let you in?"

"Well I guess I would-"

"Cool so we're helping her right?"

"What? No!" Kurt yells "Rachel we could get kicked out for this!"

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"No!"

"I dare you." Rachel challenges

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen" She giggles, grabbing his hands "Please!"

"Rachel he said no." Santana yawns from the doorway, grabbing Rachel's coffee cup and taking a sip before running over and spitting it in the sink "Holy crap that's gross!" Kurt laughs at her expense "Remind me not to do that again." She rinses her mouth out from Kurt's cup before sitting down "What's this girl even called Rachel? Do you know anything about her?"

"No but-"

"Precisely." Santana smirks as the phone rings "I'll get it. Hello?" She almost drops the phone when she hears who it is.

"_Santana?"_

**_..._**

**_Ohhh! Who's on the other end?! My friend took FOREVER to get this and only because I did a really crappy voice impression (Pippa3OneDirection ;).)_**

**_Reviewxxx_**


	38. Chapter 38: Moving

**Thanks TheHungerGamesForever, desshaje and MadameDegrassi**

**Starting from where we left off...**

**Chapter 38: Moving**

"_Precisely." Santana smirks as the phone rings "I'll get it. Hello?" She almost drops the phone when she hears who it is._

"_Santana?"_

…

"Quinn?" She asks, thinking she heard it wrong

"_Hey"_

"Oh my god Quinn!" She squeals, heading into her bedroom because she can already feel Rachel and Kurt eavesdropping "What made you decide to finally contact me?"

"I need help."

…

"_Guuuyyyysss…._" Santana starts as she saunters back up to the table

"What do you want?" Kurt asks, rolling his eyes

"Can Quinn like maybe stay in the apartment with me if you guys like go to Rachel's?"

"I'm sure we ca-"

"No." Kurt interrupts Rachel "I am not living with Barbra Streisand alone again Santana. If Quinn really needs a place to stay can't she just live with Rachel?"

"I dunno…" Santana trails off "I'll ask her"

"Santana _I'm_ your roommate, you can't kick me out!"

"Fair enough." Santana sighs "Well Rachel start packing she's moving in with you tomorrow morning and I want you out of here by that point."

"But-"

"Don't worry you guys can hang here in the evenings. God knows I wouldn't wish you on anyone, especially not Quinn because after what she's been through she's liable to snap."

"Aww so you're looking out for my personal well-being?" Rachel smiles smugly

"No I'm making sure Quinn won't die in prison."

"So, what happened to her?" Kurt asks "I mean, leaving Yale for New York is a pretty tough call."

"It's not my place to tell you what happened but she's reapplying to Yale next year."

"Did someone pass away?" Rachel asks

"No. And why is that always your immediate assumption?" Santana rolls her eyes "Kurt cries 'Who died?' Brittany comes to New York 'Who died?' My parents call 'Who died?' I wake up before six in the morning 'Who freakin' died?'"

"Well the last one would probably have to be true for you to get up that early." Kurt deadpans

"_So_ not the point!"

…

"Rachel! Kurt!" May beckons them over

"Quickly!" Pippa ushers as they walk up

"God it's too early on a Monday morning for you guys to be hyper!" Lola complains, resting her head on Pippa's shoulder

"Sorry babe but this is like _major_" May tells her

"What is?" Rachel asks

"Arya's here!" Pippa giggles

"Wait so she's real?" Kurt asks

"Of course she's real." Lola rolls her eyes "We don't make _all_ this shit up."

"We don't make _any _of this shit up!" May shrieks in defence

"Ah!" Lola covers her ears "Too early!"

"Where's Arya?" Rachel asks "What does she look like?"

"About Lola's height with dark curly hair and blue eyes." Pippa says surely

"Her eyes were brown…" May disagrees

"It's called nad-hazel geniuses" Lola yawns before nodding towards the door next to them "She's in there rehearsing with the band."

"We can't go in there can we?" Kurt raises an eyebrow

"Nope." May giggles "We'll point her out to you when we see her."

"You didn't get here early enough!" Pippa complains

"I sometimes wish I had roommates who woke up at sane times." Lola says reflectively

"No!" May gasps "Don't leave me with her!"

"Hey!"

"Love you really." They hug

"Lesbians!" Lola whisper shouts

"No that's you." May snipes

"Well this isn't awkward at all…" Kurt looks away

"Sorry it's just this stupid thing we've been doing since like _forever_" Lola tells him "Except the 'no that's you' bit, that was later."

"That's not weird at all…"

"Shut it." Lola glares and he swallows, she's more intimidating than Santana nowadays. Mind you, he lives with Santana so she's marginally less terrifying.

"Bye bitchez!" May waves as the threesome walk off

"Do they scare you sometimes?" Kurt asks Rachel

"Sometimes." Rachel smiles before skipping off

…

"Guys!" Lily calls attention to herself when the band meet in the auditorium "Hannah has something to say!" She says, smirking at the blonde who looks at her as if to say _'what the hell'_ before rolling her eyes

"We need a violinist." She tells them

"But you play it…" Emma says, not really getting it

"Yeah but I hate it and it seems to be in _every_ song we do!" Hannah tells her "I'm sure there are some people out there who have brains that are warped enough to like that sadistic excuse for an instrument"

"Sadistic meaning…." Tia presses

"Extreme cruelty" Chris tells her "The ability to gain pleasure from it"

"Didn't Isabel play the violin?" Lily asks

"See that's the kind of insanity we're looking for!" Hannah tells them "Isabel McNully!"

"Didn't she like move to Texas?" Chris asks

"Where are you guys actually from?" Santana asks, whilst they're on the topic of places

"_Colorado_" They say in unison

"You're a long ass way from home…"

"You're changing the subject!" Lily exclaims "Hannah isn't insane enough to like the violin! We need a violinist!"

"Well whoever we choose can't be insane." Mark tells her "We have enough of that!"

"Oh so now you want us to find someone?" Tia asks exasperated, gesturing at herself and Maddy

"Well we never said those exact words-"

"Yes." Emma says simply, cutting off Hannah's sentence

"Challenge accepted" The ginger smirks, hi-fiving her girlfriend

**...**

**So...Faberry anyone?**

**And what's wrong with Quinn?**

**Reviewxxx**


	39. Chapter 39: In

**Okay so I can officially name 30 states of America which I think is pretty good for a Brit. Mind you I watch a lot of American TV and listen to country music which mentions a lot of places… Yeah that was a really random fact...**

**Thanks me, TheHungerGamesForever, desshaje, Madame Degrassi19820 and AceEclipse**

**Chapter 39: In**

"Quinn where are you!" Santana screams down the phone "Berry's refusing to leave until you get your ass here!"

"Santana I already told you, I'm driving and you calling me every ten seconds is not helping! I so do not want to crash this car!"

"Just hurry the hell up Q. You'd think Berry was like in love with you or something the way she's jumping around like a maniac and I'm literally going to knock her out in a minute."

"Whatever I'm hanging up now." Quinn rolls her eyes "Bye."

"That bitch…" Santana murmurs, putting the phone down

"Well you are calling her every ten seconds" Kurt points out

"Yeah but I can't be the only one that wants rid of _that_." She gestures at Rachel who is dancing around the kitchen collecting up all her 'vegan crap', as Santana calls it.

"It could be worse." Kurt tells her which is of course when she starts singing "Okay I'm going to kill her."

…

"God Santana I thought you wanted me here! Open this damn door!" Quinn yells, pounding on the door of the apartment which causes her to fall forward when it's thrown open

"Sorry." Santana says sarcastically as she quickly reacts to catch her best friend. Quinn stands up and they make eye contact for a few seconds before squealing and jumping into a hug

"God I missed you S!" Quinn tells her

"Missed you to Q but I can't breathe" Santana chuckles as the blonde releases her

"Where's my new roommate then? Quinn asks with great distain

"In the kitchen." Santana smirks "Kurt and I got bored and tied her to a chair."

"Santana!"

"Only kidding. God, loosen up!"

"Why do I have to live with her again?" Quinn moans as they pull her bags through the door

"Because Kurt's my roommate and I can't just kick him out, even if my BFF's here" Santana tells her "And besides, it's only for a little while. Right?" Quinn hesitates "Quinn you need to tell them what's going on. And me because I do _not_ believe you got expelled."

"I will San." Quinn sighs "Just let me settle in first? Please?"

"Fine but good luck settling in with Little Miss David Schwimmer."

"Santana stop it!" Rachel tells her, walking into the room and stopping when she lays eyes on Quinn. Santana is about to make a crude comment about the leering until she realises it's not just one sided

"Awkward." She murmurs, effectively ruining the moment. Oh well, they can continue in their apartment.

"Do you need me to help you take your bags in Quinn?" Rachel asks politely

"I got it" Quinn smiles, heading out with Rachel trailing behind

"God when's the wedding?" Kurt smirks causing Santana to chuckle

…

"So we're go for operation find Arya?" Rachel asks May

"Why are we stalking this girl again?" Lola questions

"It's not stalking." Pippa scoffs "We're just taking a healthy interest"

"So stalking." Kurt concludes "I'm with Lola this feels creepy"

"Well majority rules" May jokes, standing up and starting to walk off before turning back "Hurry the hell up!"

…

"Are you sure this is where she is?" May asks

"Yes I'm sure." Lola sighs. Just then a girl who looks about Lola's height with dark, curly hair walks into the room "Hi!" Lola calls and the girl looks at her weirdly before turning to head back out

"No wait!" Pippa calls "Can we talk to you for a second?"

"Okay…" The girl says like it's the weirdest thing she's ever heard

"You're the new girl right?" May asks

"I'm in the band…" She hesitates

"Cool, I'm Lola" Lola tells her

"Arya…"

"Pennsylvania."

"What?"

"You're from South Dakota, I'm from Pennsylvania." The brunette smirks

"Lola stop trying to creep her out." May tells her

"I'm not." Lola reassures "Just making a valid point."

"How do you know where I'm from?" Arya asks

"She's stalking you" Lola yawns, gesturing at Pippa

"It's not me it's her!" Pippa points at Rachel

"Well only because we want to help you get into the theatre programme" Rachel blurts

"Wow…" Lola says sarcastically "Way to throw the only plan of action we had out the window"

"Sorry…"

"How did you know about that?" Arya asks wearily

"Lola's smart." May tells her "She hacked into a computer."

"_Shhh_…" Pippa tells her "_It's a secret!_"

"Why?" Arya asks Lola

"Because I like to know who I'm dealing with" Lola smirks "Come eat lunch with us"

"I thought the band was supposed to be _bellow_ your standards"

"Yeah but we looked you up" Kurt tells her "You definitely deserve a chance"

"_Awesome_"

**...**

**So...If I was to say...have a bit of Fabberry in my story...Who should fall in love with who? Like, I never really know which one to use... Oh and do you guys think Santana should play the 'Lesbian Love Doctor' again?**

**Reviewxxx (Or Quinn dies. No only kidding but please reviewxxx)**


	40. Chapter 40: Admittance

**So sorry I took so long to update! They'll probably be anout once a week now which makes me a sad panda because I told myself it woulf be twice but oh well...I managed to stick at that for like ten weeks. You see this is why this was originally a summer project and maybe going into September, in October teachers start to remember the existance of HOMEWORK and LESSONS and TORTURE and all that other shit that makes my life a living hell but okay rant over lets get on with the chapter, y'know, if anyone actually ever bothers reading this crap.**

**Oh and how Arya slots into the storyline will be revealed soon. I have plans for her, big plans. Okay so they're not that big...**

**Thanks desshaje, cameronsadrock1, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, OTHangels, TheHungerGamesForever, Madi and Marcy**

**Chapter 40: Admittance**

"Wait so you let her eat lunch with you?" Santana asks, disbelief flooding her features "What happened to the hierarchy?" Her, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn are lounging about in the living room of her apartment

"She belongs at the top." Rachel says philosophically

"Yeah but that's not how it works Rachel, you have to work to get there and I'm pretty sure that _you _of all people are not at the top."

"Hate to admit it but she's right" Kurt smirks, clearly not hating it

"You two are awful!" Rachel giggles and Quinn looks at her curiously. She's not used to seeing these three so at peace with each other and it feels to her like she's intruding

"So Quinn" Kurt turns to her "What made you leave Yale?"

"Ummm…" Quinn trails off

"Guys drop it" Santana glares, the warning in her voice as she walks over to Quinn and leads her out of the room leaving Rachel and Kurt confused and even more curious than they were before.

…

"Quinn what happened?" Santana asks her as she slams the bedroom door

"Nice room" Quinn comments quietly as she looks around

"Quinn." Santana repeats "What happened?"

"Uhh…"

"Quinn you know you can tell me anything." Santana sits on her bed and pats the seat next to her, putting her arm around the blonde's shoulders once she joins her.

"His name was Nico." Quinn starts "Nico Joseph Cruz." Santana nods, saying nothing and waiting for her friend to continue "I felt something new the second I laid eyes on him, I felt like he was the one for me and nothing would ever change but…" Quinn trails off

"Sometimes cupid forgets to shoot you both." Santana finishes sadly, giving Quinn the look that says she knows there's more to the story

"I guess he felt something because he asked me out after about a month at Yale. I spoke to one of his friends who said to be careful because Nico never makes a point to get close to anyone but I just thought he was messing around so I continued to fall head over heels with him." Quinn sighs

"What does he look like?" Santana asks, lightening the subject a bit and knowing that Quinn will continue when she's ready.

"He's Spanish with dark hair and these beautiful brown eyes that I just got lost into, they seemed to see into my soul and I couldn't imagine seeing a negative emotion pierce through them. That's why it was such a shock when it happened."

"What happened Q?" Santana asks gently

"We'd been dating for about five months last week and he took me back to his apartment. We were watching a movie and making out a bit, I haven't been any further since Beth, I haven't felt comfortable so when he tried to I didn't let him and he just…I dunno flipped. He started yelling about how he shouldn't have to wait this long and he was 'so fucking bored' with me and he just wanted to sleep with me and get it over because I looked like I'd be a good lay. Then he told me he'd had to sleep with other girls since the end of the first week of our relationship to cool off steam and if I wasn't such a prude then he might stay with me but that he was tired of waiting." Quinn sighs "The next day everyone knew and whenever I walked past him I could feel his eyes boring into me. He slipped me a note with a list of all the girls he'd 'had to sleep with' and there were over fifty names and they almost all went to Yale. I couldn't take it. I tried to hang in I really did but he kept trying to hurt me more and the day I called you it was after a bunch of girls had cornered me and started yelling about 'me breaking up with him and ruining their chances'. I couldn't stay."

"I'm proud of you for trying Q." Santana sighs, kissing the forehead of the blonde who is now leaning on her shoulder. If she made a rude comment or threatened anyone it would only make things worse in this circumstance.

"Thank you for being here for me S."

"I'll always be here for you."

…

"Santana!" Emma calls, banging on the door of the apartment

"Santana open up!" Lola yells with her

"God I'm coming give me a second!" Santana sighs, climbing off the sofa where her, Quinn and Kurt were watching RENT, she opens the door and both girls fly into the apartment

"What the hell do we do now?" Emma asks her

"About what?" Santana asks, confused. Lola grabs both their arms and drags them into Santanas room "Oh god if I'd known how much advice I'd have to give in here today I'd have cleaned it up a bit." She snipes

"Santana this is serious." Lola glares "Hannah knows"

"How?"

"She figured it out"

"I don't know why either of you are surprised at that" Santana smirks "Girls a genius"

"Yeah but how long can she keep her mouth shut?" Lola asks, worry seeping into her voice

"Lola there's nothing to be scared about. I mean, after the stunt we pulled with Angel I'm sure some of them have figured it out and most of them know already."

"Yeah like eight people" Lola sighs "I'm so sorry Em, I just get really scared about telling people things."

"You could just like walk into a band rehearsal together, yell 'We're dating!' and run of again" Santana smirks, chuckling at her own joke

"Yeah Lo and it's like Santana said, they probably all know and just didn't want to freak us out by saying anything"

"What like Hannah?" Lola raises an eyebrow

"Hannah's defensive, she thought you were trying to hurt me"

"I would never do that" Lola tells her as Santana quietly slips out the room

"I know, I'd never hurt you either" Emma whispers, slowly leaning forward and taking the brunettes lips in for a kiss. This time Lola doesn't pull away, she kissed back, already desperately addicted to the feeling. They both pull back smiling

"Best first kiss ever" Lola giggles

"Have to agree with that" Emma agrees "We tell them tomorrow?" Lola looks down, scared, and Emma lifts up her chin to look into the brunette's eyes "I'm not going to let you go okay?" Lola nods "We're in this together"

"Okay."

**...**

**What ideas do you have to get me out of a half writers block which causes me to write chapters like this one?**

**Also, is it as cold everywhere else as it is in England?**

**Reviewxxx**


	41. Chapter 41: Advice

**Oh god dont kill me I'm being crap again and I'm pretty sure I said that last time I updated...I think its going to go to one update a week for awhile...sorry...**

**Thanks desshaje, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, TheHungerGamesForever and 'guest'.**

**Chapter 41: Advice**

"Santana can I please have a word with you?" Rachel asks politely as the Latina opens the door

"Sure…" They head into Kurt's room, Santana got fed up with hers being used, and Rachel opens her mouth to speak

"I-"

"Oh so you're in love with Queer Fabgay yeah that's a real big shocker. Thanks for telling me thought Gay Berry, really makes my heart warm at the trust."

"What?" Rachel asks, shocked. "How did you…?"

"Leering-dot-com!" Santana sings mockingly, smirking "Look I know that Quinn's smoking but seriously? Be more obvious?"

"I-I…" Rachel stops speaking and looks at Santana "Don't tell anyone?" She pleads "Especially not Quinn."

"Well Britt already knows if that counts"

"You told her before me!?"

"No she figured it out." Santana rolls her eyes

"Am I that obvious?" Rachel cringes

"No, Britt and I are just really overprotected over our little innocent Quinny. I mean, we god damn near killed Puckerman. Didn't take us long to realise it was his not Finn's. If she'd slept with Finn she would _not_ have stayed. No offence."

"None taken…" Rachel looks confused

"What?"

"I don't get it…Didn't you and Brittany practically desert her during the pregnancy?"

"No." Santana glares "We'd never do that. We supported her from the start but she didn't want us to get hurt as a result of her so she made us stay away from her. It was only after your 'knight in shining armour' opened his mouth and I tried the same that she realised how bad being pushed away hurts."

"Oh."

"Is that all your questions Rach? Because I think Kurt wants his hairspray." In other words, she doesn't want to talk about what she just said.

"Sure. I'll just get back to my apartment then."

"Back to your _lover_!" Santana calls as she leaves

"Shut up!" Rachel glares

"The high school you would never have dared say that to me."

"Yeah the high school me was a different girl."

"And _that_ is why you're going to get Quinn."

…

"Lola and Emma need to speak!" Lily yells as she drags the two girls into the Exclamation rehearsal

"Where are Tia and Maddy?" Emma asks nervously

"They caught her dad so they're talking to Maddy's therapist." Hannah tells her "Well, Tia's doing most of the talking."

"They already know babe" Lola whispers, wishing she could kiss away the fear in the blondes eyes

"I know, I just really wanted them here." Emma whispers back

"Are we finding out the secret?" Hannah asks, generally intrigued

"What secret?" Chris asks

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Hannah snipes, general venom in her voice. Santana makes a note to ask about that later.

"What's wrong Em?" Santana prompts and she hesitates

"Go on!" Mark chants and Lola makes eye contact with her

"We're dating." Lola says simply before murmuring "_Shit._" Grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out

"Oh god they took my advice seriously" Santana jokes, lightening the mood

"So guessed that" Hannah smirks

"Hannah don't!" Lily laughs at her friend before shrugging. "I knew already. She told me."

"What!" Hannah yells "How could you keep this from me?"

"She told me too."

"Yeah but I guessed that the first time!" She moans

"Hannah just drop it." Mark chuckles "We all had an idea of what was going on."

"Yeah but Lily didn't tell me! I bet she told Olivia."

"Guys this isn't the point." Santana calls "We need to make sure that they know how much we love them both."

…

Once rehearsal's over Santana grabs Hannah's arm to stop her walking off.

"What?" The blonde glares, shaking her off

"What's going on with you and Chris? You were giving him ice all rehearsal."

"I suppose that's your attempt at a metaphor." She says dryly

"Hannah I'm serious…"

"He doesn't love me. That's all okay."

"So are you stopping this fake relationship crap?"

"We didn't talk about that." Hannah sighs

"Well you need to stop it. It's going to kill you more the longer it goes on." Santana tells her "You can't let him use you Hannah. There are plenty of guys out there for you. You just need to look a little bit further."

"Please." Hannah smiles, secretly feeling a bit better

"Its true!"

"Whatever." Hannah starts walking out

"I'm getting you an account on a dating website!" She calls after her

"Screw you!"

**...**

The next day Santana's waiting at NYADA auditorium for Rachel and Kurt to finish dance rehearsal and someone comes onto the stage. She has no idea who it is until they start playing an instrument. The violin. And then Arya starts singing.

**...**

**Sorry for the short update but next chapter you should see the significance of Arya...if you haven't guessed...**

**What are your ideas?**

**Please Reviewxxx**


	42. Chapter 42: Tea And Toast

**My laptop has fucked itself up...please dear god let my parents buy me a new one for christmas.**

**The song used is Tea And Toast by Lucy Spraggan who I imagine Arya to be a bit like (she's a contestant on the X-Factor (The British one)) I took out a chunk of it because it was quite long and edited a few words so it would still make vague sense but other than that it's still the same song.**

**Thanks thenerdwithoutglasses, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, desshaje and TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 42: Tea And Toast**

_The next day Santana's waiting at NYADA auditorium for Rachel and Kurt to finish dance rehearsal and someone comes onto the stage. She has no idea who it is until they start playing an instrument. The violin. And then Arya starts singing…_

…

_**Tom was born in 1942 with eyes of blue and the doctors said that his birth was far too fast his heart stopped twice but yet he survived as he took his first breath his mother took her last  
And his father knew that he wasn't to blame but he never quite looked at Tom the same after that and he rarely spoke about her but when he did he said your mother used to say this**_

_**When the skies are looking bad my dear and your heart has lost all its hope after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go skies will clear my darling I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning, I'll make you up with some tea and toast**_

Santana sits there, she wasn't really sure what to expect from Arya but damn.

_**When they met through a friend who introduced them the first thing Tom said was would you like to dance? They moved with each other and when the music got slower he said don't let go of my hand he said It's only polite if I ask you tonight would it be alright, if I could walk you home? That night he told her of his birth and said when it hurt he thought about what his mother said about tea and toast**_

She slows up her playing for the second chorus and Santana's still frozen in her seat. This song, the story behind it's amazing.

_**When the skies are looking bad my dear and your heart has lost all its hope after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go skies will clear my darling I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning, I'll make you up with some tea and toast**_

_**Well he took those words and he made them proud he worked day after day and hour after hour so that they could buy a little house on the outside of town their little girl grew up and so did they they said that they loved each other every day and forty years later, that brings us to now  
And as they're walking down the street her grip loosens on his hand he puts his arm around her side as she falls to the ground he hears her breathing and that's the only sound her body on the floor attracts a worried crowd tears rolls off his face as he says don't let go, now. And he's sitting by her bed in the hospital ward and their daughter walks in with a family of her own she says dad, I don't know if she can hear you now but there's one thing mum would want you to know**_

_**When the skies are looking bad my dear and your heart has lost all it's hope after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go skies will clear my darling now it's time for you to let go and in the morning, I'll make you up with some tea and toast**_

Arya finishes playing her song on the stage. She doesn't know Santana's in there but she thinks she hears a sound after she's finished playing. She looks around but doesn't see the Latina tucked away in the back row so she packs up her instrument and walks out.

Once Arya's left Santana walks out to her car and finds Kurt and Rachel standing there

"Finally!" Rachel sighs "Where were you?"

"In the auditorium. I got distracted."

"By who?" Kurt asks

"I'll tell you on the way get in the car." She says, pushing Rachel out the way before she can climb into the passenger seat "Nuh uh, backseat."

"So what was the distraction that caused us to have to wait out here in the cold?" Rachel huffs as Santana starts the car

"It's February not December stop being melodramatic." She grumbles

"It's winter!" Rachel argues "Who was it? Was it Arya? What did she do? Did she sing? Was she good?"

"Wow Berry! _Way_ too many questions…Which one do I answer?"

"Santana…" Kurt warns "Rachel lost her solo today so I'd stop prodding her if I was you."

"Fine." Santana rolls her eyes "Yes it was Arya and yes she was very good."

"I knew it!" Rachel half smirks "What did she sing?"

"Her own song"

"What!"

"She wrote it. God you're slow today do you want me to make you some coffee when we get back?"

"Yes plea-"

"God I wasn't actually offering. Quinn might though if you ask nicely…" Santana winks suggestively

"Santana!"

"Am I missing something?" Kurt asks

"Yes-"

"_NO_!" Rachel interrupts

"I'm only going to say it once Berry." Santana shrugs "Talk to her."

"I can't."

"Please, more like wont."

"Santana I'm scared. I'm not fearless like you clearly are." Rachel glares

"Oh please. I was terrified." Santana rolls her eyes "Besides, fearless is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death.

"That was beautiful Santana." Rachel whispers on shock

"Did you just quote Taylor Swift?" Kurt laughs "Oh my god you did didn't you!"

"Again, so gay that you know that." Santana rolls her eyes "Rachel. Never be ashamed of what you feel. Okay? You have the right to feel any emotion you want."

"Thankyou."

"Demi Lovato." Kurt says simply

"Damn."

"Wait did you actually mean that one or was it just to test Kurt?" Rachel asks

"Yes I meant it. And I will now stop quoting celebrities scene as the meaning is lost on a certain person in this vehicle."

"Oh whatever." Kurt scoffs

…

"Quinn?" Rachel asks when she hears the front door to her apartment open

"Yeah, I live here who else?" The blonde laughs, sitting herself down on the sofa next to Rachel "Santana said you wanted to talk to me"

"Oh shit." Rachel curses under her breath causing Quinn to chuckle

"I'm guessing you wanted to avoid the topic?"

"Yeah…."

"So, what's wrong?" She asks

"Umm..." Rachel doesn't know how to say it "you know it's valentine's day next week?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was thinking that y'know since neither of us have dates you might want to go and like see a movie, maybe get dinner..?" Quinn smiles

"So...like a date?"

"Umm if you wanted it to be yeah I guess... But it could be just as friends."

"Rachel Berry is asking me out" Quinn smiles to herself "yeah okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, it could be cool" she smiles "so it's a date?"

"It's a date." Rachel smiles "You want some tea?"

"Sure. I'll make toast."

…

Later that night Rachel calls Santana

"How'd it go Barbra?" Santana answers the call

"I hate you. But thanks."

"I take it she said yes"

"Yeah, she did" Rachel smiles

"You owe me now Berry."

"Oh god no." Rachel mutters "Who am I killing?"

"No one, but I want you to talk to Arya."

**...**

**Faberry! Yay! Noone knows whats going to happen to them there! Like, not even me really...Oh well, when the magical pixies in my head figure out what they want to happen I'm sure they'll tell me...like they did with Chris and Hannah...after a month...yeah much like my laptop my brain appears to have fucked itself up.**

**Oh well, Arya will not be in the next chapter because it will be VALENTINES DAY! Yeah! So what do you want to see happen to Brittana, Klaine, Faberry or any of the other couples from Glee or this story? (mainly those three...and after that mainly Brittana))**

**Wow two majorly long rants that no one is going to read...**

**Please Reviewxxx**


	43. Chapter 43: Valentines

**Yes so I know I suck but I've been writing a new story which I cant decide if I like or not so I'm continuing to write it until I figure my head out. I'm like gonna put a description at the end of this chapter because if I dont I'll just be constantly writing it for like...ever. Plus I have burns on my arm and swimming galas/training four nights a week for the next three weeks and homework and I need to practice my guitar...I blame the homework.**

**Thanks thenerdwithoutglasses, I Love Santana, TheHungerGamesForever, desshaje, 'Guest', OTHangels, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All and RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1**

**Chapter 43: Valentines**

**Thursday 14****th**** February 2012 8:00am**

"Finally!" Kurt screams when he wakes up. He goes running into Santana's room and flicks the light on "Santana get up it's Valentine's Day!"

"Fuck off it's like six in the morning." She mumbles, shoving her pillow over her head to block out the light

"But Britt and Blaine are coming today! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes and I'd be even more excited if I got wake up at a sane time and drink coffee." She tells him

"I bought you coffee though" He tells her, holding it out

"They don't get here till nine! Fuck off!"

"But we need to prepare!"

"It doesn't take four hours. Get out of my room before I make you."

"Won't that involve you getting out of bed?" He teases

"Fine I'll get up if it keeps you quiet!" She tells him standing up briefly before flopping back down onto the bed "There."

"Yeah but you won't be able to get back to slee-"

"I know!" Santana interrupts him "Just leave me here to die please."

…

**11:50am**

"I thought you were awake Santana!" Kurt yells "You could have left yourself longer to get ready but no! You just had to leave it to the very last second!"

"Shut up!" She calls back

"They're here in ten minutes and you're not ready!"

"Well I'll make the most of my ten minutes!"

…

**12:00**

"Santana please tell me you're ready!" Kurt yells the second the clock changes time

"Yes!" Santana tells him, running into the room and grabbing the slice of toast she yelled for him to make and jamming it into her mouth "I'm ready" She mumbles, mouth full

"Charming." He rolls his eyes and a loud knock rings through the apartment, just as Santana swallows down her food "You were lucky." He claims but she doesn't hear him as she rushes to open the door, grinning when she sees her girlfriend standing there. I mean, there's some short dude behind her but he doesn't matter

"Britt!" She squeals, jumping up into the blonde's arms

"I missed you." Brittany mumbles into Santana's shoulder before pressing their lips together

"Wow as nice as this is we're going to miss our reservation." Kurt verbally pulls them out of the kiss and back to reality where they're standing in the doorway of the apartment with their arms wrapped around each other and Kurt and Blaine standing next to them in a similar position. Oh so that was who the short guy was. Santana got a bit distracted.

"Can we make out in the restaurant?" Brittany asks, sounding creepily innocent considering the question

"Umm let me think about that one…" Kurt pulls them out of the apartment and shuts the door "No."

"Meanie. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Britt we'll have _plenty_ of time for that later." Santana smirks "I hope you ladies booked a hotel room"

…

After a very loud car journey that consisted of way to much singing and quite a few petty arguments they finally arrived at the restaurant and sat down.

"Wait…" Blaine thinks out loud, "Isn't it our turn to have the apartment? You had it last time"

"Well first off you weren't here for the night last time and second off, one of the agreements of Kurt moving in with me was that it is _always_ our turn to have the apartment."

"She's right." Kurt gestures at Santana with his head

"Are there any drinks you'd like to order?" The waitress asks

"Two Diet Cokes, a lemonade and a Dr Pepper" Santana answers smoothly, they'd already come to a no alcohol agreement, and Blaine looks at her, confused at how she'd know everyone's orders

"Kurt and Britt are obvious for me and you were looking at the lemonade on the menu so I assumed" Santana says, reading his mind.

Are you going to guess the starters too?" "Blaine challenges

"Well Britt and I will share a calamari and tiger prawns, Kurt will have garlic bread and you'll have…tomato and leek soup.

"Damn." Blaine curses

"Blaine Warbler don't swear!" Brittany jokes, knowing that's as far as he'll go

"It's _Anderson."_

"Fuck you…" Santana jokes, tainting his ears. Brittany squeezes their linked hands together in appreciation; she hates it when she feels like she's got something wrong. I mean, Blaine Warbler totally sounds better. Santana's joke took the weight and attention off her mistake, even if it was small. That's one of the little things she loves about her girlfriend.

…

"As they're eating their deserts Kurt whips his head up towards the window

"Oh my god!" He squeals

"What?" Santana asks, almost choking on her food as she turns in her chair

"It's Quinn and Rachel" Brittany grins "Looks like they found a way to not be alone on Valentine's Day

"Oh crap I think they saw us." Santana whispers pulling Brittany back around to the table "Pretend to be talking"

"We are talking…" Brittany tells her as their point is proven correct by Quinn and Rachel sliding into their booth

"Hey" Quinn smiles

"Hey Q enjoying your date with Berry?" Santana smirks

"Shut up" Quinn rolls her eyes

"Have you eaten?" Kurt asks

"Not yet" Rachel tells him

"Cool. We're all full so why don't you two just finish our deserts and we'll just go if that's alright with you." Kurt doesn't wait for an answer before he slides out the booth and gestures for the others to follow him out the door

"Real smooth." Santana glares at him

"Well we need to add them to our list of gay people we know. Each other, Tia, Maddy, Stormy, Leah, Emma, Lola, half May and Ben. That's like eleven and a half although I have to say we know _way_ to many lesbians. This isn't the L Word.

"It might as well be." Brittany giggles "If you don't include me or May that's seven."

"We need more gay friends Kurt." Blaine complains

"Where are we going?" Brittany interrupts his complaining

"It's a surprise." Santana and Kurt smirk

**...**

**So...whats the suprise gonna be?**

**Also Faberry will probably be in part two of Valentine's Day**

**So basically this new story is that theres this guy called 'Owen Patricks' (not that his name matters) and in he's like obssessed with filming stuff and in the summer before his sophmore year he enters a competition to create a video biography of a student in his year from the start of the school year till christmas. Basically though he ends up taking it al the way to the end of his students senior year and his student is Santana Lopez so it's like what happens in all the episodes plus a little bit more and its kinda wierd...I swear I explained it better earlier...Oh well...**


	44. Chapter 44: V-Day

**Yeah so this is probably the longest time it's taken me to update anything ever which is bloody annoying for me BUT I have like no school today so I will try and upload chapter 45 aswell...try...**

**Oh and fyi that song is totally original...Santana totally wrote that...I helped...totally...it's not by Avril Lavigne...pft. Whoever heard of the song I Love You by Avril Lavigne huh? Pft.**

**Thanks TheHungerGamesForever, thenerdwithoutglasses, HayleyChurch95, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All and Bane Light Moon**

**Chapter 44: V-Day**

"Can you tell us the surprise yet?" Brittany asks, resting her head on Santana's shoulder

"Okay." Santana rolls her eyes "So we were going to recreate our first dates until we realised that A; that was totally lame and B; mine and Britt's first date failed because I was freaked out the whole time which caused me to fall into a duck pond and yours was spent building a coffin for a dead bird. So we had a different idea."

"And this is where we separate" Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's hand as the train comes to a stop

"Oh." Brittany looks a bit shocked "bye." They get off the train and she looks at Santana expectantly

"Patience baby." Santana chuckles, kissing her girlfriends head

"But I bet Blaine knows what his surprise is now!" She pouts

"Yeah well your surprise is better"

…

They get off at the next stop where a cab is already waiting and as they get in Santana wraps her scarf around Brittany's eyes

"San…that's mean…" Brittany groans, sinking into the seat "I don't wanna be blind."

"_Spoilers_" Santana teases as the cab pulls out, kissing the blonde on the nose.

"Were here Miss Lopez" The driver announces

"_Miss Lopez_" Brittany giggles as Santana helps her out "Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"Nope."

"But I can't see!"

"That's the point Britt-Britt" Santana smiles, wrapping her arms around Brittany so she can guide her to the picnic rug laid out on the floor, thank god Quinn pulled through for her. "Sit down babe"

"Now can I take it off?" She asks, sitting down and in response Santana slowly unties the knot and Brittany looks around "I thought we weren't recreating our first date?" she eyes the duck pond

"We're not." Santana smirks "Because on our first date I hadn't written you a song" She pulls out the guitar that she'd sat in front of

"You didn't!" Brittany gasps

"Yes I did. And I'm pretty proud of it."

"Well if you wrote it it's going to be perfect." Brittany giggles and Santana starts strumming

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, But that's not why I love you  
And I, I like the way, You're such a star, But that's not why I love you  
Hey, Do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?  
You're so beautiful, But that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know, That the reason I love you is you, Being you, Just you, Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, And that's why I love you_

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
I like the way you misbehave, When we get wasted, But that's not why I love you, And how you keep your cool, When I am complicated, But that's not why I love you  
Hey, Do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?  
You're so beautiful, But that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know, That the reason I love you is you, Being you, Just you, Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, And that's why I love you_

_Even if we do not make it through I am always here for you, Yeah, yeah, yeah_

You're so beautiful, But that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know, That the reason I love you is you, Being you, Just you, Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, And that's why I love you

_La la la la la la la la la la la that's why I love you  
La la la la la la la la la la la that's why I love you_

"I told you it would be perfect" Brittany smiles, pressing her lips against the Latinas the second she finishes "I love you like…more than anything."

"I love you too" Santana grins "And I got you something."

"What? But you already got me dinner _and_ wrote me a song." Brittany tells her "You didn't need to do anything else

"Yes I did." Santana replies, pulling a small box out of her pocket and giving it to Brittany who opens it and gasps

"It's beautiful San!" She pulls out the intricate charm bracelet and watches it as it catches the sunlight. "S and B" She smiles, referring to two of the charms that were separated by a heart "And a unicorn" She gestures at the next one along and then at the ballet shoe next to it before moving to the final charm "What is it?" She pinches the little charm between her fingers

"It's infinity." Santana tells her "It means forever and always. Never ending."

"Not like the Taylor Swift song though, right?" Brittany clarifies and Santana shakes her head, laughing "Santana these cost a fortune." She looks at the Latina

"No they don't"

"Yes they do." Brittany grins "I would know" She pulls a box out of her own pocket and Santana opens it to reveal a similar charm bracelet with the same B, S, hear and infinity charms plus a dolphin and a guitar

"How?" Santana shakes her head in disbelief

"I guess great minds think alike." The blonde says, kissing her again and putting the bracelet on the Latinas wrist

"And we have really great minds" Santana smiles, taking the bracelet off

"Why are you taking it off?" Brittany asks, hurt

"Because I have one more thing to do." Santana says, as if it's obvious, pulling her dress off which leaves her in just her underwear "The ducks are waiting for me" She smirks before running up to the duck pond and jumping in "It's so cold in here!" She squeals when she comes back up just before another splash sounds and Brittany comes up next to her

"Yeah I guess it is a bit." She giggles before picking up the brunette and carrying her back to the picnic rug where Santana reaches for her dress but Brittany grabs it before she can "Let me" She smiles, pulling it over her girlfriends head and putting the charm bracelets back on

"You know what we should do now?" Santana asks

"Shower?"

"I have a better idea." Santana smirks, packing up the picnic before they head back to the apartment. If Kurt and Blaine come back it's their own fault.

**...**

**What should happen in the next chapter?**

**Reviewxxx**


	45. Chapter 45: Blind

**Yes, I've been awful lately and I had this chapter mostly planned by Wednesday but then I got sick...I still am sick but now I can look at a computer screen without my head spinning :D Yay! This feels like I've had an excuse for crappy updating like every chapter... jesus I swear my mind goes into mailfunction in the winter. Like, I keep forgeting my homework exists...not fun :/**

**Thanks desshaje, thenerdwithoutglasses, OTHangels, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All and TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 45: Blind**

"Hannah!" Santana grins into the phone

"Santana why did I just get an email saying that 'KitKat' wanted to meet me for coffee?" The blonde asks angrily

"I did tell you I signed you up for online dating."

"I didn't think you were actually serious!"

"Well I was. And I'm sure this person is very sweet."

"And if they're some cyco mass murderer?" Hannah growls

"Then…you can slap me."

"That makes no sense."

"Just go on the date Hannah, you need to let loose and start having fun." Santana rolls her eyes "I mean, the only relationship you've ever had has been a fake one with a friend of yours who you were secretly in love with the whole time but he ditched you when he found out."

"Yes, and so will everyone else." Hannah tells her "I'm not dateable."

"Sure you are; you'll find someone who doesn't mind the fact that you can be slightly controlling and _bam_, next thing you know you're walking down the aisle."

"You're insane." The blonde giggles

"Well it could happen."

…

The next afternoon Hannah sits down at a table in her favourite café. The only problem with dating someone you haven't even met over the internet is that, along with the fact they could be a creepy old man, was that she had no idea what the hell to look out for

"Umm…are you by any chance 'Yabby'?" A voice comes from behind her and she rolls her eyes, of course Santana would set that as her name.

"Yes and I suppose you must be 'KitKat'" Hannah replies. Turning in her seat and spotting a girl, about her height and age, with long, dark hair and huge brown eyes. "Y-you're a girl…"

"And so are you…" The girl sighs "I knew she'd do this." She shakes her head and holds out a hand "I'm Katherine by the way. My friend Judy set me up with and account and I guess she put 'no preference' for everything"

"Well I wouldn't put it past Santana to set me up as a lesbian, trying to add more to her cult." She shakes the hand "I'm Hannah"

"So we're here for the same reason I guess. On a date we were forced on by friends who decided this would be a good idea."

"Well you seem pretty cool so I guess I'm glad it wasn't some creepy person. Unless…you're not like…twisted or whatever are you?"

"I don't think so…" Katherine laughs

…

"Santana I'm going to kill you."

"I take it you didn't like the surprise?" The Latina giggles

"I'm not gay!" Hannah yells into the phone before rolling her eyes "Katherine was pretty cool though I guess. She was there for the same reason as me, a cycopathic friend setting her up to be gay."

"So she wasn't?" Santana sounds disappointed

"No. She was just as straight as me."

"Well I'm still investigating that…" She jokes

"From now on if your going to set me up on a blind date set me up with a guy." Hannah tells her before adding as an afterthought "And make sure he's my age."

"Fine. I'll stop trying."

…

"Quinn can I talk to you?" Rachel walks into the blondes bedroom, Quinn is currently painting her fingernails blue

"Sure" She puts the pot down and smiles

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Quinn prompts, patting the bed next to her, Rachel sits down

"You know we went on a date for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah that rings a bell" She jokes

"Well I was wondering what that meant." Rachel says "For us."

"Well I like you, that's become pretty clear to me" The blonde says, reaching out shyly and taking Rachel's hands in hers

"I like you too Quinn"

"So, is this going to become a regular thing?" Quinn asks "Us dating?"

"Do you want it to?"

"Yes." Quinn smirks and suddenly Rachel jerks her head forward, crashing their lips together and prays for the blonde to kiss back. Which she does.

"That was unexpected" Quinn giggles when they pull apart, slightly high from the kiss

"Your lips taste of vanilla." Rachel tells her "Can I borrow your lip gloss?"

"No." Rachel gasps, acting offended "You can kiss me though."

"Hmm maybe later. I'm hungry what's for dinner?" Rachel asks

"Chicken." Quinn jokes

"Bitch."

"Oh so you swear now." Quinn rolls her eyes "Look like Santana's been a bad influence on my Rachel."

"Oh am I _your_ Rachel now?"

"Duh. We just discussed this."

"Quinn…" Rachel bats her eyelashes

"Rachel…" Quinn replies, mocking her tone

"Can you order pizza?" She asks causing Quinn to laugh and pick up her phone

"Vegan right?" The blonde teases earning a pout "I'm not Finn, I won't forget."

"Let's not talk about him yeah?" Rachel asks "This is a happy night"

"Yep. The start of the era of Faberry."

"Faberry?"

"Yeah, like Brittana but…not them…"

"We're more awesome" Rachel smiles

"Totally"

**...**

**And so there's the Faberry I promised would be in the last chapter...and probably the chapter before...**

**What are we wanting to see?**

**Who are our favorite OC's?**

**Reviewxxx**


	46. Chapter 46: Violin

**Hello...its almost Easter in this story and I have plans then :D**

**Thanks The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, Klainefan4eva, thenerdwithoutglasses, desshaje and TheHungerGamesForever**

**The song is What Do You Say by Taylor Swift which I'm pretty sure is unreleased but it's a pretty good song :)**

**Chapter 46: Violin**

"Okay Kurt, there is literally one week till Easter and it feels like I've accomplished nothing since Christmas." Santana complains, flopping onto the couch

"That's hardly true, we got Emma and Lola together, they came out as a couple, Rachel broke up with Finn and moved in here, then Rachel moved out and we got Quinn to come here and then we got them to date or whatever they're doing I'm still not really sure. We got you and Britt and me and Blaine the perfect Valentine's day, we broke up Hannah and Chris and you set Hannah up on a date with a girl." Kurt tells her, off the top of his head

"Yeah well that was mostly _us_. I wanted to find a violinist for the band but I never did."

"I thought that was Tia and Maddy's job"

"Yeah but they're going through too much right now, what with Maddy's dad and all."

"Well what about Arya?" Kurt thinks aloud "You said so yourself that she was amazing"

"Yeah but you and Rachel are already training her up to re-audition, she doesn't need more on her plate"

"Actually I asked her about it and she said she'd love to join the band, she loved your last concert."

"Are you serious?" Santana laughs "I can't believe you right now!"

…

"You Arya?" Santana calls, as if she hasn't been waiting outside the doors of NYADA for the past hour or whatever

"Yeah…who are you?" The dark haired girl walks up

"Santana Lopez, Kurt's roommate"

"Oh yeah he told me about you, said you wanted to talk to me about some sort of band." And this is why Santana loves Kurt, he makes it so easy for her…

She takes a while explaining the dynamic of Exclamation, the members of the band and why they need a violinist but that's okay because Arya sure takes her sweet time making the decision.

"Okay I'll do it." She finally says

"You had that decision from the very beginning didn't you?" Santana glares

"Maybe…"

"Well now you've gotta audition"

"Give me a time and place"

"Here and now." Santana tells her as the rest of the group walk into the courtyard and take seats in the band section (she swears that there're instruments everywhere in this damn school.)

"We don't have a violin…"

"Yes we do" Hannah hands her one "Emma what song was it again?"

"We don't mind, Santana said that you wrote a bunch of songs, maybe you could give her the lyrics and play the violin parts, we'll try and add bits on?"

"Okay, I have this one…" Arya shyly hands Santana a scrunched up bit of paper "It's called 'What Do You Say'"

"Cool, play the intro then" Santana prompts

"I'll nod when you start" Arya breaths nervously before bringing up the violin and playing a fast intro nodding at Santana after about thirteen seconds

_What do you say, when you just know, that he's the one, and you wanna go fast but he's taking it slow, And what do you do, when he's next to you, but he's a little bit shy, well here's something you could try  
Hey hey what do you say we go walking down the river all together, It's a warm May beautiful day and I feel like I could talk to you forever, With the sun shining bright it feels just like a day when everything's gonna go just right I know it will be a sweet memory for you and me someday-ay-ay-ay What do you say?  
What do you see, when you look in his eyes there's something there, that he can't disguise no matter how he tries, And what do you feel, when you know it's real, And you can't sit still, If you don't then I will yeah  
Hey hey what do you say we go walking down the river all together, It's a warm May beautiful day and I feel like I could talk to you forever, With the sun shining bright it feels just like a day when everything's gonna go just right I know it will be a sweet memory for you and me someday-ay-ay-ay What do you say?  
_My imagination's running away just dreaming about what I want you to say…

Queue Arya's awesome violin solo

_Hey hey what do you say we go walking down the river all together, It's a warm May beautiful day and I feel like I could talk to you forever, With the sun shining bright it feels just like a day when everything's gonna go just right I know it will be a sweet memory for you and me someday-ay-ay-ay What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

"Well you're hired." Tia tells her, reaching out for a hi five

"Awesome song," Hannah agrees "We should use that."

"Thanks" Arya smiles "I should get back though, I have rehearsal."

…

"Guy's I would like to welcome the newest member of glee club, Jess Fabray" Will announces as a brunette girl with a similar face to Quinn and blue eyes

"Jess!" Emilia grins, beckoning for her friend to join her in the back row "You came"

"You didn't give me much choice and besides, if Quinn comes home for Easter like she said she might I do _not_ want her to be pissed at me."

"Of course that's the only reason…" Emilia whispers back as Mr Schue starts rattling on about something

"Fine, I miss how close we were last year. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Jessie but you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No I want to." Jess smiles, looking towards the front, her eyes catching sight of Danny staring at her

"What ya looking at Beiber?" She snarls

"Jess!" Emilia reprimands the brunette

"What, he's a freak." Jess shrugs and Emilia rolls her eyes, she'll learn in time.

**...**

**So, Arya has a point and Quinn may or may not be going back to Lima for easter. What do you think? What should happen at Easter? What should happen before that?**

**I'll try and update sooner**

**Reviewxxx**


	47. Chapter 47: Eyeroll

**And it's an update! And it was so fast! See I hope this makes up for the two week break. I'm on Christmas holidays now so I can write more so I should be updating plus the next chapter is Easter and I have big plans...Kinda...mostly... this is short by the way**

**Thanks thenerdwithoutglasses, TheHungerGamer and OTHangels**

**Chapter 47: Eyeroll**

"Quinn…you know you love me…?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how I let you live with me…?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how Kurt's not coming to Lima for Easter…?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how you didn't come to Lima for Christmas…?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how I was the one that got Berry to ask you out…?"

"Yea-Wait that was you?" Quinn asks, coming out of the repetition

"Yes it was me who else would it have been." Santana rolls her eyes

"Where were we?" Quinn asks "Oh; yeah…"

"Well…can you come spend Easter in Lima with me and Britt?"

"Santana."

"Pleeeese! Rachel's going back to see her dads and Blaine's coming up to see Kurt so you'd be alone with them plus Britt hasn't seen you and she really misses you _and_ the glee club needs a dose of the Unholy Trinity."

"Well I do miss Brittany…"

"And…"

"And I don't want to be lonely with the gays…"

"And…"

"And I'm not doing this crap again I'll come with you to Lima."

"Yay! Love you Quinny!" Santana jokes, throwing her arms around her best friend "But you're driving."

"It's called a plane."

"We can't afford that."

"A train?"

"Nope."

"Shit!"

"I drove for Christmas and Thanksgiving. There is no freakin way I'm doing Easter. It's not even like a real holiday." Santana snipes

"Well it is, my cousin's English and she has like a two week holiday at Easter time."

"Like Spring Break?"

"Kinda, but it's the 'Easter Holidays'" Quinn shrugs "And they have two weeks off at Christmas and New Year. And three one week breaks in the middle of each of the school terms. And like five single days off plus a bunch of 'bank holidays'."

"I've heard enough Quinn. Really, I don't care."

"They also got time off last year for the Jubilee."

"Is this all you and your cousin talk about?" Santana asks dubiously

"Pretty much." Quinn shrugs "Britt has better cousins, Leah is awesome."

"I haven't heard from her and Stormy lately actually, it'll be cool to see everyone again."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

…

**Three days later; Friday 29th March 2013, 7.50am**

"Santana! Santana open the damn door!" Quinn pounds on the front door of the apartment until eventually its opened by a sleepy looking Kurt

"She's sleeping." He tells her before oh so elegantly flopping onto the couch

"You have got to be kidding me." She shakes her head "Santana we're leaving in literally ten minutes! If your sweet ass isn't ready you're driving yourself!"

"I'm up!" Santana grunts from behind her door

"Get ready!" Quinn yells back

…

**8.00am**

"Santana that's it I'm leaving!"

"No! I'm here!" Santana shrieks, rushing up and sweeping her bag into her arms

"Cutting it fine. Here's a breakfast burrito."

"Chicken?" Santana grimaces "Really?"

"You weren't here to make the order so I had to guess." Quinn shrugs, climbing into the car and Santana rolls her eyes and bites into the roll. "Get in the car!"

"Jesus Christ are you on your period or something?"

"Santana!"

"Take that as a yes…" She murmurs and Quinn angrily kicks the car into gear

"Don't make me kick you out of the car."

"It's my car!" The Latina protests

"I'm driving!" This is going to be a long trip…

**...**

**What should happen at Easter?**

**Reviewxxx**


	48. Chapter 48: Easter Egg

**Wow...48..thats like really close to 50 which is like half of 100...**

**Thanks thenerdwithoutglasses, desshaje and TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 48: Easter Egg**

"San!" Brittany screams, launching herself out of her plastic chair in the front row of the choir room and practically on top of her girlfriend, crashing their lips together "You came early"

"Yup" Santana grins signalling for Brittany to look behind her. When the blonde does the smile on her face gets impossibly wider

"Quinny!" She leaps at the shorter blonde

"Hey guys! It's great to see you!" Mr Schue exclaims, maybe too enthusiastically

"You're Quinn right?" Leah asks

"Yep, you might have heard of me" Quinn flicks her hair jokingly

"Tana…Quinny…" Brittany bats her eyelids "Can we show off our awesome now?"

"Sure" Santana smiles

"What?" Quinn asks

"She means like do an epic Unholy Trinity performance" Santana translates

"Oh yeah sure. But we didn't rehearse…"

"Since when did we need rehearsal?" Britt asks "Me and San are Psychic and I'm sure you'll keep up"

"Oh how generous" Quinn snipes, getting into position in between the other two

"Brad, you still love me right?" Santana asks the piano man and he nods slowly "Cool, you know what song we want" She smiles thankfully when he starts playing

(**Santana,**_ Brittany_, Quinn, _**All**_)

_Disco dancing with the lights down low  
_Beats are pumping on the stereo  
**Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall  
**_Your sayin' crank the bass I gotta get some more  
_  
**Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
**Got a feelin' it's a mixed up sign  
_I can see it in my own reflection  
_Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
**Don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
**It's the static from the floor below  
_Then its drops and catches like a fire  
It's a sound I, it's a sound I know  
_  
_**It's the sound of the underground, The beat of the drum goes round and round, In to the overflow, Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio, Out to the electric night, Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights, The beat goes around and round, It's the sound of the under-Sound of the underground  
**_  
Chain reaction running through my veins  
_Pumps the bass line up into my brain  
_**Screws my mind until I lose control  
**_And when the building rocks I know it's got my soul  
_  
**Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
**Got a feelin' it's a mixed up sign  
_I can see it in my own reflection  
_Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
**Don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
**It's the static from the floor below  
_Then its drops and catches like a fire  
It's a sound I, it's a sound I know  
_  
_**It's the sound of the underground, The beat of the drum goes round and round, In to the overflow, Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio, Out to the electric night, Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights, The beat goes around and round, It's the sound of the under-Sound of the underground  
**_  
**I don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
And then it drops and catches like fire  
It's a sound I, it's a sound I  
It's a sound I, it's a sound I know  
**  
_**It's the sound of the underground, The beat of the drum goes round and round, In to the overflow, Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio, Out to the electric night, Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights, The beat goes around and round, It's the sound of the under-Sound of the underground**_

_The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
__**It's the sound of the under-Sound of the underground  
**__The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
__**It's the sound of the under-Sound of the underground**_

"And you've still got it." Artie praises

"Oh honey we never lost it." Santana tells him

"Have you girls got anything you want to say that will maybe motivate the group for regionals?" Mr Schue asks

"Umm…" Brittany hesitates "Dream big…?"

"Also don't suck." Santana adds

"And…play as a team…" Quinn thinks about that for a second "Yeah, dream big play as a team and don't suck." She looks at the other two "That works, right?"

"I feel so much better now guys." Emilia rolls her eyes "Thanks for that."

…

"Quinny-bear?" Santana asks innocently as her and Brittany edge up to where Quinn is standing in the spare room of Brittany's house

"What?"

"Can you and Rachel come on a double date with us?" Brittany asks

"What? Rachel and I-we aren't-we're not dating."

"Sure you're not…" Santana rolls her eyes "Look Q, you're our best friend and we know you like her and she likes you so no offence but if you're not dating you should hurry the hell up."

"Oh like you did?" Quinn asks "Because you should understand what I'm feeling right now, you of all people Santana. You know how hard this is." Santana opens her mouth to say something but Quinn cuts her off "And don't say that your sorry or that you didn't realize because I don't believe that for a second, you struggled with your sexuality for years, at least let me have a couple of months."

"I-I just don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did Quinn." Santana whispers, stepping out in front of the blonde "I was so scared of everything and eventually even Brittany had to give up on me, because I had given up on myself. I can't have that for you too because what if Rachel never comes back?"

"I don't know." Quinn says honestly

"Who wants to watch a rom-com, eat junk food and cry at things that aren't even remotely sad?" Brittany asks, trying to lighten the mood

"Do you have Easter eggs?" Santana asks

"What do you think?" Brittany pulls out a big basket as they all head into her room.

**...**

**What do you think should happen with Quinn?**

**What else should the Unholy Trinity do while in Lima?**

**Should Rachel Berry make an appearence?**

**What about when they get back to New York?**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Reviewxxx**


	49. Chapter 49: Easter Bunny

**Okay so I'm pretty sure I promised I'd update quicker in the christmas holidays...Oh well I'm back to school now and It's no longer winter! (well it is but its January, its different). Oh and ALSO I have 301 reviews...that would be 301 as in over 300...you guys are awesome...**

**Okay so quite a lot of Faberry in this chapter...not so much Klaine considering they're both in New York this time around...still Brittana hence the whole point of the story xD**

**Thankyou so so much to thenerdwithoutglasses, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, desshaje, Klainefan4eva, 'Guest' and TheHungerGamesForever**

**Chapter 49: Easter Bunny**

"Rachel?" Quinn asks as she answers the phone, checking her clock; 7.00am. Why is she awake?

"Hi Quinn, I was just wondering if you might want to come for a walk with me"

"A walk?" She replies hesitantly

"Yeah in the park, it'll be fun." She can here Rachel grinning from over the phone

"Sure why not." Quinn giggles

"I'll see you in an hour then." Rachel smirks, hanging up the phone with sass

"Hot…" Quinn murmurs before mentally slapping herself and climbing out of bed.

Quinn tries to creep down the stairs so she can avoid her best friends who are both very light sleepers. Unfortunately, in her haste to see Rachel she forgot about the creaky step.

"Freeze" She hears Santana's raspy voice, still worn from sleep calling after her. Of course, when you're yelling at her to get up in the morning she can't be assed but the second someone tries to sneak out BAM she's awake. What a bitch.

"Watcha doin?" Brittany asks as her and Santana sidle up by the top of the stairs, still sleepy eyed but clearly sharp enough to chase after her if she makes the choice to run. Which is looking very preferable right now. Especially after last night, they hung out a lot but they never really talked about her problem properly. If she tells them she's going out with Rachel they're going to make her talk and it's going to get complicated.

"Going on a walk…" Quinn tries

"Liar. It's like four in the morning so if you're going on a walk it's with someone and the fact that it's a walk would mean that it's with Rachel." Santana smirks. Damn her

"It's seven." Quinn corrects, turning to leave

"So you are going out with Rachel?" Brittany asks

"Maybe…"

"Go on then." Santana rolls her eyes "But just remember that you're so whipped that you got up at the ass crack of dawn for a walk in the park."

"Will do…" Quinn murmurs, praying that Brittany's not gonna say…

"We'll talk later."

"Joy." She shakes her head, walking out the door and grinning when she sees Rachel's car already there

"You could have honked." She smiles

"That's rude though." Rachel smiles back, pulling out of the street

"So, what are we doing?"

"Surprise."

…

"What did you do with Rachel?" Brittany asks her later

"Walked."

"And?"

"We talked a lot… about stuff…?" Which is code for don't ask for the details please11

"So…you coming on a double date with us tomorrow afternoon?" Santana tries

"Yes" Quinn half sighs half smiles

"Oh thank god we got that over with!" The Latina cheers

"What are we doing?"

"Taking my sister and her friends Easter egg hunting." Brittany answers

"How is that a date?"

"We'll go for dinner afterword's" Santana tells her "It only takes a little while to do the hunt and it's only four hyper kids. You love kids. And so does Rachel. Match made in heaven. You and her look after them while me and Brittany sneak off to make out."

"Uh…no." Quinn says frankly

"Kidding." Brittany grins "Kinda…"

…

"Okay girls where do you think the first egg is?" Quinn asks Brittany's sister Annie and he friends as they walk around the park

"Behind a bush?" Hattie suggests

"Up a tree?" Abbie guesses

"Under a rock?" Molly shrugs

"What about behind the flower patch?" Annie shrugs, walking over and squealing as she pulls out an egg

"Okay girls come one then, this way" Quinn smiles, leading them round the corner as they continue looking

"You're really good with them." Rachel tells her, pulling Quinn's arm out of her pocket so she can link it with her own

"Yeah I always have been a kids person I guess." The blonde shrugs

"Santana and Brittany not so much it seems…" Rachel glances over to where Santana and Brittany are lying down by the river, not really knowing or apparently caring where the kids are

"No, they're both amazing. It's just the whole separation thing is really hard for them, they kind of just wanna spend time together."

"Whilst we have all day every day and we also live together." Rachel nods in understanding "So are we invading tonight?"

"No, they wanted to spend time with us. You forget that Brittany's my friend as well, I miss her too."

"_Well_," Rachel grins "I for one can't wait to ditch the kids and go and spend some time with my girlfriend and her best friends."

"They're your friends too" Quinn corrects "But yeah me too, not too long now."

"And then tomorrow morning we have to leave again." Rachel looks sympathetically at Santana and Brittany, they seem to have made themselves forget about the impending departure in order to spend real time together but Rachel couldn't imagine being in their situation.

…

"I don't want to go back to New York tomorrow." Santana murmurs as her and Brittany lie in bed. Dinner was great, it made it even easier to forget about leaving but now she knew that if she fell asleep it would only be a matter of moments before she was woken up again and forced to leave. And that just didn't feel right

"I don't want you to leave either." Brittany replies "But you have too, and besides. Only one semester left and I'll hopefully be joining you."

"You better graduate this time" Santana jokes and Brittany giggles

"I hope I do, Tina's a really good tutor and she said I would. And apparently it won't be only just either."

"Well even if you don't I'll still be here for you." Santana reassures

"Yeah but this year was supposed to be a one off. It sucks being apart and I couldn't cope if it happened again, especially without Tina and Blaine and everyone else to help me through it."

"You'd have Emilia."

"She doesn't count, she's your sister."

"S'pose." The room falls silent for a while, neither knows how long

"Santana?" Brittany whispers

"Yeah?"

"You asleep?"

"No"

"Me neither..."

"I can't get to sleep; when I wake up I have to leave." Santana sighs

"I'll come visit you soon. I promise."

**...**

**And that concludes partII of the story! (remember how after the christmas thing I said there were three parts)**

**So, what should happen up until the summer when Brittany and Blaine graduate (probably...unless I want this story to continue...depends what the pixies in my head say...:P)**

**Please Review even though I'm crap at updatingxxx**


	50. Chapter 50: Help

**6 days right? Not that bad... On two much happier notes; 1. SNOW DAY! ITS EFFING SNOWING! FINALLY! 2. CHAPTER BLOODY 50! See this is all very exciting... on the downside my brother has a virus, I've lost my voice and my updates on here are getting more and more deppressingly late... but oh well...its snowing.**

**Thankyou thenerdwithoutglasses, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, HungerGames4eva (love the new name), desshaje and KlaineGleekStarkidFan4eva**

**Chapter 50: Help**

"Oh Santana thank god you're back I need your help!" Emma gushes out

"Wow Em." Santana mutters "I was gone three days and _already_ there's been drama?" She holds up one finger "Oh, and what happened to the usual 'hello Santana I missed you so much, you're the best friend in the whole wide world and I couldn't have gotten my girlfriend without you.'"

"I so could have." Emma glares

"Really?" The Latina raises and eyebrow, "Well okay then, whatever you say…" She shrugs "So, considering it's clearly the only reason I'm on this planet, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to live with Tia and Maddy anymore and I know they want space to themselves and I know Lola is getting a bit bored with all the fangirling going on in her flat and she's thinking of moving out but I wasn't sure whether I should ask her to move in with me or if it's too much too soon…"

"Okay here's the thing Emma… usually when people come to me for advice it's with something I can help you with, something I know like lesbian crushes or confused sexuality or coming out or something like that. Thing is, I don't know the first thing about living with the person you're dating, I mean sure, Britt and I spent a lot of time at each others parents houses but she's still in high school so I don't live with her… this is kind of a blank zone for me…"

"Are you sure you can't do anything to help?"

"Well I mean, I would say talk to Tia and Maddy but they're really super close and kind of inseperable which is different to your situation…" She thinks for a second "Why not ask Quinn or Rachel? They were living together from the start of their relationship."

"Because you and Kurt made Rachel leave…"

"Details, details. Point is that you should talk to them. And trust me, I don't often advise going to Quinn for relationship advice. She's kind of insane."

"How are you two even friends? All you do is insult each other."

"I don't even know anymore… I guess we just fit." Santana shrugs

…

"Oh hey Emma," Quinn smiles when she opens the door "Santana mentioned that you might be coming over. I assume she's yet again meddling in other peoples business?"

"No actually, I asked her to help me but she said I should talk to you instead."

"Something Santana Lopez can't answer?" Quinn jokes "Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah she told me to come to you." Emma shrugs

"What's the problem then?"

"What's it-what's it like living with Rachel?" She stutters "I mean, it must be hard on your relationship to be together that much, especially since you only just started dating."

"You get used to it, it's actually kind of fun." Quinn tells her "It's made me and Rachel closer. Are you thinking of asking Lola to move in with you?"

"It's just that I know Tia and Maddy kind of want to be alone together and I agree with that, even though they're my best friends they deserve their space and they can be a force of extreme annoyance."

"I know what you're saying." Quinn giggles "Meet Quinn, Santana and Brittany's best friend. And I can guarantee they're worse."

"Yeah I can imagine." Emma laughs "So anyway, I was going to get my own apartment but I don't want to live alone, I don't think I can afford to, and Lola was saying about how May and Pippa are both going off to live with their boyfriends."

"Well surely if they're living with _their_ boyfriends…"

"Yeah but both of them have been together for at least a year. Lola and I have barely been dating four months."

"Give it a go Em. If you cant afford to lie a lone the likelihood is that she can't either and if that's the case she'll be dying for a roommate. Who better that her super-hot girlfriend?"

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Duh. It's not like I'm insane or anything."

"So not what Santana said…" Emma teases

"Yeah well she sometimes talks in her sleep." Quinn glares "You can't trust a word she says."

"How do those even connect…" Emma wonders to herself as she waves goodbye and leaves the apartment

…

"Kurt please…"

"No."

"Pleeeese!"

"No."

"Kurt!"

"I said no."

"Come on….pleeeeeseeee…."

"Fine."

"Cool so you'll help me?" Santana grins

"With what?" He asks "I forgot what you wanted me to do somewhere in the midst of saying no."

"I need you help with something…something big…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

**...**

**Short update...**

**What does Santana want? Ideas because even if its not what I'm thinking of I will most likely use them scene as I am awfully short on storylines lately...**

**Please give me ideas and reviewxxxx**


	51. Chapter 51: Drop Out

**Thankyou The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, desshaje, Machine Gun Crystal, thenerdwithoutglasses, KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva and HungerGames4eva**

**Thanks for all the ideas as well they will probably be put into the story at some pointxxx**

**Chapter 51: Drop Out**

"_Cool so you'll help me?" Santana grins_

"_With what?" He asks "I forgot what you wanted me to do somewhere in the midst of saying no."_

"_I need you help with something…something big…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well…"_

…

"Well… You remember when Quinn first came here right?" Santana asks "And you and Rachel were asking her why she dropped out of Yale and we went out the room to talk about it?"

"Yeah I remember that" Kurt nods

"Well she had a reason for dropping out of there and he's back."

"She dropped out for a guy?" Kurt raises an eyebrow

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Santana tells him

"What happened?"

"Well…"

"_We'd been dating for about five months last week and he took me back to his apartment. We were watching a movie and making out a bit, I haven't been any further since Beth, I haven't felt comfortable so when he tried to I didn't let him and he just…I dunno flipped. He started yelling about how he shouldn't have to wait this long and he was 'so fucking bored' with me and he just wanted to sleep with me and get it over because I looked like I'd be a good lay. Then he told me he'd had to sleep with other girls since the end of the first week of our relationship to cool off steam and if I wasn't such a prude then he might stay with me but that he was tired of waiting." Quinn sighs "The next day everyone knew and whenever I walked past him I could feel his eyes boring into me. He slipped me a note with a list of all the girls he'd 'had to sleep with' and there were over fifty names and they almost all went to Yale. I couldn't take it. I tried to hang in I really did but he kept trying to hurt me more and the day I called you it was after a bunch of girls had cornered me and started yelling about 'me breaking up with him and ruining their chances'. I couldn't stay."_

"That…sucks." Kurt says, for lack of a better word

"I know, he's in the city visiting parents." Santana gestures around "And to make it even worse he's dating _Alison_."

"Alison?"

_When I was first put in foster care I was eleven and Alison was one of the other girls there. She was two years older than me and she thought anyone with problems and bad pasts was a freak. She looked down on anyone whose parents were still alive and said they were wasting social services time. She hated me and constantly bullied me, saying I should be grateful for my dad and that if I didn't go back to him she'd make my life even worse. I didn't go back so she did. She started shoving me and beating me up but whenever one of the carers saw the bruises she'd say I got in a fight and I'd be punished. After my twelfth birthday they found out and moved me to America and she swore she'd find me again. I guess she did._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

_I didn't think it mattered._

"So Quinn's worst nightmare and Maddy's are now dating in the same city as us and we are liable to bump into them at any point?"

"Exactly that. But Maddy and Quinn aren't going to." Santana smirks

"I like the sound of that…" Kurt smiles

"Wait you _like_ the sound of one of my plans?"

"Well usually I think they're insane and borderline psychotic but this actually sounds okay."

"Awesome well we need to get started"

"How?"

"We need Tia" Santana tells him "As in _need_."

…

"No."

"What?" Santana is shocked "But we're trying to help Maddy!"

"I can't just go behind her back Santana it's breaking her trust and I love her way to much to do that."

"What if we told her and not Quinn?" Kurt asks "I mean, she knows Alison is here and if you tell her that you're trying to protect her then-"

"She'll feel weak. And she feels that way enough. I can't be the cause of it." Tia stands up and walks out the room, turning round to look at them "You can help Quinn if you want. But leave me and Maddy out of this." She walks out of the café and Kurt leans back in his seat

"Well that went well." He jokes "I guess Maddy is out of the equation?"

"No. We can help her without Tia."

"But Santana that's exactly what Tia told us not to do. We cant hurt her like that, you should know she's your friend."

"That's why I'm doing this." Santana sighs "I don't want Maddy to get hurt and if she gets hurt you know Tia does too. I have to help them." She looks Kurt in the eyes "Are you still in?"

"Sure I guess." He shrugs

**...**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Do they confront Nico and Alison? Does Tia find out? Whats Maddys reaction? Will Quinn bump into Nico afterall?**

**What else should happen?**

**Please Reviewxxx**


	52. Chapter 52: Oops

**Hi...Really sorry...**

**But anyway, more importantly Santana is in New York for real! Yay! But on the sadder note her and Brittany arent back together :'(. Oh well, think happy :D**

**Thankyou KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva, thenerdwithoutglasses, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, TheHungerGames4eva and ANYONE else who is still reading**

**Chapter 52: Oops**

Santana knocks on the door of Quinn and Rachel's flat. She saw Quinn walk in a few minutes ago so unless she's jumped out a window there's no way the flat is empty. Yet nobody answers.

"Quinn! Open the door!" She yells, still no answer "_Well fuck her_." Santana murmurs to herself, walking back to her flat and rummaging around for a bit until she finds the spare key that Rachel gave her for some unknown reason. She unlocks the door and walks into the dark flat.

Maybe she imagined seeing the blonde walk in? No. She can definitely hear something. Sobbing?

"Quinn?" She calls out and it stops, as though someone is trying to hide it. "Quinn is everything okay?" She asks, worried, as she turns the corner into the bathroom and looks down at her friend, huddled up on the floor by the toilet with tears streaming down her face "What happened?" She crouches down and wraps her arms tightly around the blonde who immediately starts sobbing into her shoulder

"Rachel's going to hate me!" Quinn cries

"She could never hate you." The Latina soothes her, "What happened?"

The blond pulls back and looks into her friend's eyes. She takes Santana's hand and at first she thinks it's just for comfort until she feels an object being pressed into her palm

"What is it?" Santana asks

"Just look at it." Quinn whispers and Santana opens her palm, looks at the object and gasps at the sight

"What is this?" Santana asks, hoping it's a joke "Are you…." Quinn nods

"I'm pregnant."

…

The next few minutes are a blur of tears, panicking and Santana finding out absolutely nothing else about what's going on until finally, after Quinn is done hyperventilating, Santana gets her to sit down on the bed, calm down and tell her the story.

"Were you drunk?"

"Yes" Quinn sighs "I know it was really irresponsible I just…I got a call from Shelby and her and Beth are moving to England to be with Shelby's dying mother and she wanted me to say goodbye but I just…I couldn't go through with it and then they left and I felt so empty and Rachel wasn't here so I went out for a little drink but then I saw….I saw Nico, Santana." Santana gasps

"Is he…"

"He's the father." Quinn cries, seeking comfort from her friend who hugs her close "After I saw him I just drank more and more and the next thing I know I woke up naked in bed with him. I didn't know if he'd used a condom and then my period was late and I got scared so I brought the tests and oh god he can't find out Santana he just can't!"

"He won't Quinn. I won't let him. Me, Kurt and Rachel will do everything we can to protect you."

"What will Rachel think? She's going to break up with me San!"

"No she won't. She'll help you take care of this baby."

"Do you think I should keep it? Like, no adoption or anything?" Quinn looks worried

"Honestly? Yes. Yes I do. You'll be an amazing mum Quinn and besides, it has Auntie Tana."

"Isn't it a bit early to do that San? I'm like three weeks. There's so much that could go wrong."

"And so much that can go right!" Santana exclaims "You're an amazing person Quinn, this kid will be lucky to have you as a mother."

"How do I tell Rachel?"

"You sit her down to a home cooked meal and you say you're pregnant. That girl loves you and she'll love the thing growing inside of you just as much."

Quinn nods but all she can think, deep down inside, is that she's done this before. And look how much she fucked up that time. Finn ditched her when she slept with Puck drunk. What if Rachel does the same? No. That's not fair. Rachel isn't Finn. Everything is going to be okay.

…

So, that night, Quinn cooks Rachel's favourite meal and after they've finished eating she breaks the news. Rachel's shocked, of course, who wouldn't be. But eventually she smiles and Quinn realises, this isn't high school. Everything is different now. She's going to be okay.

**...**

**Yes its short but I decided that this would be a good twist**

**Opinions?**

**What else should happen regarding the baby and also Lola and Emmas moving in situation?**

**Please Reviewxxxx**


	53. Chapter 53: Graduation

**And here we are, the final chapter. I'm so sorry I didnt let it go on longer but my exams are starting soon and I dont have the time anymore, plus the ideas were not coming out very well so I decided it was best to quit whialst I was ahead and give you a half decent ending. So, here it is**

**Thankyou TheHungerGames4eva, desshaje, OTHangels and ESPECIALLY thenerdwithoutglasss because you reveiwed pretty much every chapter and always gave me new ideas so thanksxxx**

**Chapter 53: Graduation**

"Can you drive any faster were going to be late!" Santana pesters from the backseat of the car as Rachel drives them to the airport, this time they're flying into Lima

"Yes, if you want to get pulled over" Rachel replies, slightly pissed that Santana stole her girlfriend (who is also Santana's best friend) and made Quinn sit in the back with her.

"Touchy" Santana mumbles, looking over at Quinn and noting the fact that her baby bump is starting to show. "Are you going to tell them?" She asks, Brittany and Blaine already know but they decided to wait with everyone else, Quinn was worried about their reactions.

"What if it ruins their graduation?"

"It won't Quinn. What could possibly ruin this day? Brit and I survived Q. We survived the long distance and now we can finally be together."

"Hey baby" Santana whispers as she and the other three walk into the choir room, up behind Brittany

"San!" The blonde squeals, spinning around and jumping up and down, hugging the Latina "it's finally happening, I'm graduating." Santana looks around and sees everyone saying hi to each other except for one person. Jess Fabray is on a chair in the corner, staring dead straight at her sisters stomach.

"She knows." Santana murmurs to Quinn and the blonde sighs, she knows she should have told her sister.

Mr Schue comes into the room and smiles when he sees that they arrived early

"Hey guys! How are you?"

"We're great thanks" Kurt smiles

"Can I say something Mr Schue." Quinn blurts out and the teacher hesitantly nods, giving the now shaking blonde centre stage

"Go ahead Quinn" He prompts

"Um-well-I just thought-you should all know that-um-I'm pregnant…" She stutters, receiving a collective muffled gasp

"I thought you were dating Rachel?" Tina asks, confused

"I am, I got drunk and just…lost it. And now I'm pregnant. Again."

Everyone in the room is silent and Santana and Rachel instinctively grab one of Quinn's hands each, taking some of the nerves away from the blonde. Then, one by one, starting with Jess, the glee club members all get up on their feet and pull Quinn into a group hug, their silent way of saying that they accept her, and the baby.

…

Santana and Brittany stand in front of Brittany's bedroom mirror, secretly looking at each-others dresses instead of their own

"Well you look great." Brittany teases "How do I look?"

"Ready to graduate" Santana smiles, Brittany got word of her acceptance to Julliard the other day and her and Santana would be getting an apartment together that was an equal distance between that and NYU. Kurt and Blaine were getting the old one, Blaine got into NYADA too. Quinn was starting courses at NYU, back on track to becoming a Lawyer and Tina is going off to LA with Mike. It seems like everyone is pretty much sorted, even their friends in New York, Lola and Emma moved in together and so far they've both found it a dream. Maddy's started to speak more since they caught her dad and Arya proved her worth in the final showcase of NYADA where she was accepted into the performing art course.

…

**SIX YEARS LATER:**

"We're engaged." Santana smiles, looking along the table. Her now fiancé, Brittany, is sat next to her and Quinn and Rachel are across the table with Kurt and Blaine. Quinn's daughter, Tanya, is grinning up at her from her mother's lap.

"Oh my god what took you so long!" Kurt squeals, sending off the signal for everyone else to start gushing and examining the rings.

It took a lot for them to get here but in the end everything they've gone through has been worth it. Every obstacle life had thrown at them has made them stronger and now, finally, they get to show everyone that.

…

"I do."

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted and read the storyxxx**


End file.
